Stop! Demyx time!
by QuillDream19725
Summary: So what happens when organization 13 find some videos on youtube linking to their ninth member? They watch them of course! Please read and review! I've never tried one of these before, but I hope you enjoy it! Rated for later chapters. Probably very OOc. Demyx time by parle productions. Ignore the first chapter, I suck at prologues.
1. Demyx time: Prologue

**Hey! So I'll get to it. There's a show on youtube called Demyx time, based on Demyx from orgy 13. And it's the funniest thing ever!**

**So settle down with some chocolate and enjoy! Or skittles if you want.**

**P.S Don't hurt me if it's terrible!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is owned Square Enix and Disney. Demyx time belongs to Parle productions.**

Early morning in the castle and most was quiet.But unfortunately for everyone who wasn't a deep sleeper, Xemnas was angry.

Demyx had somehow slept through Xemnas's shouts of anger but was fully awoken when the door to his room was thrown open with a bang and Saïx entered startling the other Nobody.

"The Superior wants you in his office. Now!"

"But I'm in my pajamas?"

"I don't care, Number nine."

And with that the door slammed, leaving Demyx mumbling nonsense, trying to finding his coat, to put on over his sleepwear.

"Number nine, I've been waiting for over ten minutes!"

"Uh, sorry Superior, but your office is the whole other side of the castle! This is a big castle."

"And you did not think of summoning a portal at any time?

"Oh yeah! I always forget don't I?"

Xemnas sighed. It was difficult to put up with Demyx's optimism this early in the morning. "Nine, we are not here to discuss your memory problems."

A puzzled expression flashed across the water wielder's features. "Okay, is this about the stickers?"

"What stickers? Wait, never mind. No, I want an explanation about this!" The Superior pointed towards a computer screen which was showing a video entitled "Demyx time: Episode 1" with someone who looked a whole lot like the Melodious Nocturne on the screen shot.

But to the Superior's surprise, Demyx did not look guilty. On the contrary he looked pretty confused. "Who is that, and why do they look like me?" The Superior was stunned. Demyx was obviously not acting. He had as much idea about this as Xemnas did.

"Well, I was hoping you could answer that for me?"

"Nope. Why don't we watch it, to see what it's about?" Demyx asked hopefully. He liked videos. Yes, he was confused about the video but also excited. Plus he may get out of a couple of missions.

Xemnas considered it over in his mind. For once Demyx had suggested something sensible. They wanted to find out what the video was about? Watch it. The Superior came to a decision. "Yes, I suppose we shall have to watch it. I'll gather the other members and we'll watch it. But Number nine?

"Ya?"

"Get out of your pyjamas. Now get out of my office!"

Demyx cheered. Oh yeah, he'd kinda forgotten he was wearing his pyjamas. He ran all way across the castle (forgetting about portals, again) shouting happily, basically waking anyone who wasn't already up.

"So what are we here for again? I wasn't listening the first time." Axel asked, yawning. All he remembered was Demyx yelling something inaudible, but sounding very happy about it.

The Superior sighed. "I found these videos on Youtube, which someone for whatever reason, decided to make videos while pretending to be Demyx."

Axel looked doubtful. "Are you sure it's not just Demyx?"

Demyx was looking more confused than ever. "Weeeeeeeeeeeell not unless I've had another memory lapse."

"Alright, Axel we're sure it's not Demyx, I'm going to tell Vexen to stop leaving his amnesia potions in the fridge, and I've come to the conclusion that it won't harm us to watch these strange things."

After that interesting little discussion, the organisation gathered, some quite reluctantly. "Right, you were all here when I mentioned this, so there's no excuse for not being here. As I told you in the meeting, we're watching some videos."

"Based on Demyx."

"Yes, Larxene, based on Demyx.

"What a bloody waste of time."

"I might agree, but you're watching them whether you're bothered or not." Larxene sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

**I know that was terrible but don't harm me! But please if you did like it, please review! It only takes 10 seconds and I love hearing all your opinions!**

**So yah, I'm gonna watch Demyx time again while eating cheese cos I really don't wanna do homework!**

**BYEEEEEEE! :)**


	2. Demyx time: Episode 1

**Hey! Okay right just so you know: normal writing is the organization; italics are description of the video; and bold is what Jenn-Demyx is saying. **

**Reviews:**

**Tuckeyhunger99:**

**I love Demyx time too! (that's what you meant right?) I hope so!**

** : your wish is granted.**

**That's all from me. I hand you over to the insane happenings of organization XIII! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square enix and Disney. Demyx time belongs to Jenn and Kelly.**

"Demyx play it!" Axel shouted. Demyx did as Axel had said then bounded over to the sofa as the video played.

_A figure that did indeed look like Demyx appeared pointing at the camera._

"**Stop, Demyx time!"**

_The theme song and title sequence is played. Then the words Demyx time appear on a blue screen._

_Cuts to a shot of the cosplaying Demyx fiddling with the camera._

"**Is this recording? Oh God, I think it's recording.**

_Demyx backs away to sit on the bed._

"**Hey there! You guys are looking lively. Demyx here, rocking it on Youtube."**

"Huh? But that's not me."

"Well done Demyx. This is a girl dressed up as you. She just has to stay in character. Kind of the point of this video thing is to mess about while pretending to be you. You understand?" explains Axel.

"Uh, I think so."

"Good. Get it memorized."

"**Happy new years to you all, it's currently 2008, which makes it the year of the Axel."**

"Yesss! It's my year!"

"Not anymore." Roxas said.

"I know that. But it's good to relive the greatness that was the year of the Axel. Roxas are you laughing?"

"Um… no?

"**Who's year is it next?"**

_Demyx points to themself (I didn't know whether to put himself or herself)_

"**I bet you guys are wondering, wait a sec Demyx, didn't you die?"**

"I died?"

By now half the members had facepalmed themselves at least once already. None of them felt like trying to explain to Demyx the whole idea of this.

"Yeah, Demyx and you are now a zombie. Congratulations." Xigbar smirked.

"Oh, really?" Demyx looks even more confused than before. "Cool!"

"**Actually, no, if you look carefully, I used clone ninjas. Don't doubt my awesome ninja abilities, kay?"**

The other members glanced at Demyx doing exactly what the video had told them not to do. Demyx looked around, and notices all the staring. "What?"

"**Bet you guys are also wondering, 'Hey Demyx, what are you doing on Youtube?'. Well, Mansex finally caved in…"**

Most of the Nobodies started sniggering at that. Mansex, I'm sorry I meant Xemnas looked like he was about to burst with anger. "None of you are allowed to refer to me as that. OK? Got that memorized, Axel?"

"Yes, Mansex, uh, I mean Sir."

"… **And gave me my own channel to broadcast off of, to give you guys an update on what the organization is up to on a weekly basis. Then he was all like 'Demyx when you're making this to think outside the box.' I like the box Mansex. The box is there for a reason. I feel safe inside of it."**

Demyx goes serious, but then lets out a huge grin.

"**Anyway let's start off with our first section which is…"**

_Demyx points to the screen at this._

"**What Demyx found in the other guys rooms."**

_This is said while accompanied with the sequence of Demyx looking around, before sneaking into a room._

There was a mounting suspense as they waited to see whose room 'Demyx' went in to. Some looked excited, others nervous.

"None of you are ever going to try this, otherwise, there will be consequences. Violent consequences." Xemnas announced.

"**So, what did I find in the other members rooms this week? Well, from Luxord's room I found chocolate digestives!" **_Demyx holds up a pack of chocolate digestives, looking absolutely delighted about it._

Luxord let out a sigh of relief. Least it hadn't been anything worse.

"**Those Brits know how to make cookies, I can tell you that! And from Vexen's room I managed to get this!"**

_Demyx holds up a blue bottle._

"Excuse me! That's a huge invasion of privacy!"

"I didn't do it!"

No one else apart from Demyx had bothered to answer Vexen, because none of them really cared.

_Demyx looks at the bottle before turning back to the camera._

"**I don't know what it is. But it looks cool!"**

"Why'd you pick it up then?" enquired Xigbar.

Demyx thought for a moment. "Because it looked cool!" He smiled happily.

_Demyx sniffs whatever was inside the bottle then raised to the bottle to their mouth._

"**No, no I shouldn't, I shouldn't."**

_Demyx drinks it anyway. Apparently it doesn't taste good, as Demyx stuck his/her tongue out while making a hissing sound .Followed by rasping, coughing and wiping their tongue on their hands._

"**Now my tummy feels weird."**

"I'm not surprised." Axel muttered. He was never going to experiment with Vexen's lab things again, that's for sure. He had been sick for days afterwards.

_Demyx gags before running from the room. The sound of throwing up is heard. _

The organization winces in sympathy.

_A voice is heard off screen._

"**Oh god, Demyx is throwing up again. Wait, are those my chocolate digestives?"**

"**Dem-Dem cam!"**

_This is accompanied by a sequence of Demyx holding up a camera and sniggering._

The organization groaned. Like the last section, they were all distinctly nervous.

"**So, the Dem Dem cam section. This is where I've taken a small little camera and planted it inside someone's room for your enjoyment. So, enjoy!"**

The organization held their breath waiting.

_Camera cuts to a clip of Sora playing with two dolls (both guys) fighting, before making out. He also apparently likes 'pink fluffy pillows' and then mutters something about Riku._

"Wait, is that Sora?!" Marluxia exclaimed. Several of the other members looked a tad confused at what they'd just seen.

"I'm concerned for Riku's sake." Someone muttered.

"**The Orgy meetings."**

_This is accompanied by a sequence of Demyx rocking back and forth with their hood up._

_Cuts to a shot of Demyx sitting down on the bed._

"**Recording! Now we're onto what did we discuss in the organization meeting this week. Well, Xemnas wasn't very happy this week,"**

Several members thought back and considered the fact that Xemnas was never very happy. They'd given up trying to make him laugh.

"**Since he found out that the organization budget has all been spent on hair products."**

The superior looked around suspiciously and thought about that phrase. Most of the organization members hair was very good, though most had strange styles. He had guessed that the members bought the hair products they needed hairspray and such with their spare money. Though they did seem to go through a lot of it. Xemnas had counted 27 cans of hairspray and 17 boxes of hair dye in the bin the other day. And considering the guilty looks on Axel and Marluxia's face, yes they probably had been using the organization budget for hair dye. And who knew how many of the members used hairspray. Ah, well. They'll be punished later.

_Demyx sprays their mullet and promptly styles it._

"**Oh, we have to look good while we're being evil Xemnas."**

This was a statement that Marluxia and Larxene thoroughly agreed with.

"**Plus you shouldn't have designed such stupid coats!"**

_Demyx pulls the hood of the coat up. It doesn't quite cover the mullet. _

"**Look, that's stupid! It's stupid." **

_Demyx points at themself._

Several members started laughing at that. Though they had a point the coats were ridiculous.

"Yeah, I actually do get that problem quite a lot." Demyx piped up.

"My hood doesn't even go up." Sniggered Axel. Some of the other members, who were quite proud of their hair and didn't like stuffing it into the hood, nodded along and added their own complaints.

"**It doesn't go."**

_Demyx then flips the hood off._

"**But the main issue that was brought up this week was 'sexual harassment in the workplace.'"**

Several of the less mature members started trying to smother laughs. Xigbar I don't think it worked.

"**I don't know if you're aware of this, but if someone touches you and you don't want them to touch you, that counts as sexual harassment, and you can sue them for everything they're worth."**

_Demyx comes really close to the camera._

"**Axel you're so screwed!"**

Various nobodies burst out laughing at this and turned to see Axel's reaction. His face was priceless.

"And what the hell are they implying by that?!" The redhead yelled.

"Axel, they're not implying anything. They're just stating that you're a little creepy." Said Roxas trying hard to not to laugh at Axel's new facial expression.

"**Demyx concludes."**

_This is accompanied by a clip of Demyx wearing glasses being serious. Kind of._

"**Now we've come to the end of the show! So each week I'm gonna end with my picture choice of the week. This week it's this one!"**

_Demyx points, and the screen shows a picture of the organization, with words saying 'by Black harpy goddess'._

"Are they supposed to be us?" Larxene asked with a strange look on her face.

"I think so." Roxas muttered. Axel was laughing hysterically next to him.

"They got my hair colour completely wrong!" Marluxia wailed, looking like he was about to cry. Xion looked sad.

"They left me out."

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**Awesome! And my mullet of the week."**

_A picture of a golden Labrador wearing a mullet styled wig comes up._

Xion looked as though her eyes couldn't get any bigger. She was completely overwhelmed by how adorable it was. The people sitting next to her grew worried for her sanity and the fact that she hadn't blinked for a while now.

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**Isn't that cute! So that about wraps it up for this week! Uh, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or requests please send them to 'dance-demyx-dance .uk."**

_As Demyx said this the aforementioned email-address appeared on the screen as well before going._

"**No, please don't send me spam, it hurts my non existent heart. But I would like to hear from you guys, if you like the show, if you want me to continue. I hear Axel's quite eager to be a guest on the show, which would be cool."**

_Switchs to a shot of Axel eating a sandwich, going right up to the camera, and saying:_

"**OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"**

"YES! I am awesome! Got it memorized?!" Axel shouted gleefully to whoever was listening, while a couple of the other members laughed at the on-screen Axel.

_Goes back to Demyx_

"**Now I'm gonna end the show the way I'm going to end each week, with my song choice of the week. Enjoy! Dem Dem out!"**

_It changes to a Jonas brothers music video._

Almost immediately Xion, Roxas, Demyx and Larxene got up and started dancing around while everyone else groaned. A lot of them worried about those four.

When the video ended, they all had the same question on their mind. Was Xemnas going to let them watch the rest of the videos? The man mentioned was looking around at the anticipating faces and knew what they were wondering. He sighed. "Demyx, put the next episode on. Xaldin go get popcorn."

Demyx beamed. "Yes sir!" and clicked the next episode came up. Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Xion cheered.

**Yay! It's done! Wow, these take ages to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave me a review! I'm actually quite nervous cause this is my first go at something like this and my first kingdom hearts fanfic. So please? I'll get started on the next chapter and you review, yes? Come on, it only takes 10 seconds to make someone's day!**

**If you have any requests for reactions or criticism or anything please tell me!**

**Um, Yeah have a brilliant day!**

**QuillDream out!**


	3. Demyx time: Episode 2

**Hello people! Hope you all had a brilliant Easter. Sorry I've taken so long but 1. I had exams 2. I was then ill 3. I then went on holiday, so yeah did not get round to writing.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Sorry what's a neh? I'm guessing you meant to be rude, but I've asked a lot of people if they know what a neh is but nothing. I'm guessing it's a typing error but still there was no need to be rude.**

**Mememaster: I know it wasn't my best effort and I might re write the prologue.**

**Toon: Thanks, at least you were polite about it.**

**Alexis: Thank you I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sunset Yesterday: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for your support!**

**Thanks to you who reviewed hope you enjoy episode two!**

**Discalimer: I'm not rich, and I haven't made a video game happy?**

Xaldin reappeared and handed out popcorn. Marluxia kicked up a fuss because he was on a diet, so Larxene took his. Then the video started.

"**Stop, Demyx time!"**

_Demyx points at the camera and the theme tune and title sequence play._

_Cuts to Demyx._

"**Hello again! Episode Xigbar, I mean 2."**

Xigbar whoops.

_Demyx points at her (I'm gonna use 'her', it's easier) face._

"**This is my angry Dem Dem face."**

Axel considered this for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, you don't really get that angry do you Dems?". Demyx glanced at the redhead. "What you mean like you, setting someone's room on fire? I'm getting tired of putting fires out." Axel thought over this for a minute before uttering a rude retort, making both Demyx and Roxas roll their eyes.

"**Do you want to know why I'm angry? Can you handle the truth?"**

"Just tell us!" Axel had never been known for patience.

"**I'm gonna tell you why!"**

"Good."

"**It's cause Axel is a big poophead!"**

Roxas burst out laughing. Axel looked confused. What could he have done to Demyx? It couldn't be anything to do with fire because Demyx just took that with a sigh and an eye roll. It just happened too often.

"**Oh yeah, you heard me, poophead! Poophead!"**

Marluxia was sniggering in the corner with a grin on his face. That was one word (in his opinion) that co operated with Axel.

"**Because there was a list of who was going on the beach trip this weekend, and he happened to cross my name out."**

Demyx turned to Axel. "You wouldn't actually do that would you?"

"Course not."

_Then goes to a shot of Demyx wearing an Axel wig over his mullet._

"**Oops Demyx, it was an accident. Got it memorized?"**

Axel stared around at the laughing Nobodies.

"Demyx?"

"Ya?"

"Never try doing impersonations, alright? Stick to your music."

"That I can do." Demyx said smiling. "The wig looked good though."

_Goes back to normal Demyx._

"**Like Hell it was an accident. And that is why I am not talking to Axel this week."**

Axel shrugged grinning. "Your loss." Roxas shook his head.

"**Oh, I so wanted to go on the beach trip. I was gonna interview him. I was gonna let him sit by me. He was gonna look cool. No, nadda, that is not happening this week, because I am pissed at him! So for revenge for this 'mishap', guess whose room I went into this week?"**

Axel's face suddenly changed. "Oh god." He was getting pretty nervous about this. There were so many things in his room that people would want to kill him for.

_Demyx giggles, then has a big drink from a bright red mug._

"**Wait are we still recording?"**

_The sequence for "What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" appears before going back to Demyx._

"**Axel your time has come."**

"Oh shit."

"**Axel is this a Roxas plushie?"**

_Demyx indeed was holding up a Roxas plushie. Then holds up a tube of stuff. _

"**And is this K Y jelly that men use when they're doing bad things to each other?"**

_Demyx looks from one to the other, horrified._

"**What do you do in your free time?"**

_Demyx examines the doll._

"**Ew, he's all covered in white stuff. You have taken the innocence of this doll!"**

Larxene looked as though Christmas had come early. Xion merely looked confused and hadn't understood most of that. "I don't get it." Larxene glanced over with a mischievous smile. "I'll explain it to you later."

Axel's face matched his hair colour.

_The sequence for "Dem Dem cam" comes up. Goes to Demyx._

"**Okay, I'm gonna lay of Axel just for this moment. Enjoy it while you can Axel."**

Axel sighed in relief. At least he wasn't in the camera section. But who would be in the camera section?

"**Now onto the Dem Dem cam section! I love this part!"**

"So do I, it's funny!" Demyx grinned.

"**This week I put my camera in Cloud's room. Enjoy!"**

_Cuts to a shot of Cloud who is reading a magazine but then drops it to show that it's Tifa's diary. He reads, and apparently Tifa spied on him in the shower and reveals that "Cloud does carry that over large sword to over compensate…" he then slams the diary shut and promises revenge._

The Nobodies who got what the over compensate was for started laughing. Xigbar leans over to talk to Xaldin. "Dude, I thought this was supposed to be PG?" Xaldin shrugs.

_The sequence for "The Orgy meetings" comes up. Goes back to Demyx._

"**It just really hasn't been my week. We're not allowed to keep pets! I read the hand book like 20 times, there is no rule saying we can't have pets."**

_Cuts to a shot of Demyx reading the hand book._

"**Oh, ok there actually is. And yet Xemnas is allowed to keep Saix, isn't that basically keeping a pet?"**

Most of the organization burst out laughing while Saix glared at the computer with murder in his eyes. Seriously, be glad he isn't the one who messes about with fire or that electronic would be going up in smoke by now.

"**Mansex, it's unfair if the rules don't apply to you too. But I don't see any problem with me keeping Chester."**

_Demyx holds up a heartless plushie._

"Demyx, we've told you before you can't keep Heartless as pets." Xemnas sighed, exasperated.

"**I saved him before the keyblade got him. He's not bad! He just wants love."**

_Demyx kisses the top of Chester's head._

"**Ah Chester who's my little heartless?"**

"Aww!" Xion crooned. Some of the Nobodies worried about her sometimes.

"**Oooh yeah, that's right bitches, Chester stays!"**

_The sequence for "Demyx concludes" comes up before going back to Demyx._

"**But on the plus side someone emailed me this week! This is from Laura and she says:…"**

_It then shows a long email asking for music choice for an Organization 13 slideshow. Sorry, I just couldn't be bothered to type it up._

"**So Laura, thank you for the email! I've got a few songs for you, I don't know if you like them, but um here they are!"**

_A list of songs comes on the screen showing the songs and their artists: The Rasmus, Heart of misery; Mr Bombay, Sitar song; Nickelback, If everyone cared; Vertical horizon, Inside. A voice comes over the top._

"**Use the second one, use the second one!"**

"Why would she say that?" Roxas enquired. Marluxia answered before anyone else. "That's the absolutely terrible theme song that's used." The pink haired one sneered. Demyx looked hurt. "That's my favourite song!"

"Big surprise." Luxord muttered.

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**Oh, I know there's not many on there, but it might give you something to think about. Now this is my picture of the week!"**

_Up came a picture of Marluxia watering his roses. The Marluxia is asking "How are my babies today?" and the roses reply "We're ssuper, thanx fer asking."_

Axel immediately began laughing, saw Roxas looking very confused and whispered in his ear and Roxas started laughing as well. The others stared at them.

"Why the hell are the roses talking like that?" asked Demyx. "Roses can't talk at all. You should know that." Zexion answered. "Actually I can hear the Roses. They always compliment me in the mornings." Marluxia announced. Axel snorted. "I'll take you word for it Girly ass sissy!" The Girly ass sissy, um I mean the Graceful assassin looked absolutely furious.

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**It made me giggle! And my mullet of the week!"**

_A picture of a man with quite a bit of hair came up then returned to Demyx._

"**Rock on my mulleted brother, spread the word. If you happen to have any requests, emails, questions, anything! Not spam though. Please feel free to email me at ****dance_demyx_ .uk****."**

_Puts the Axel wig back on._

"**Got it memorized?"**

"Please stop that!" Axel shouted covering his ears.

"**That's it for this week! Um yeah, see you next week bye! Dem Dem out!"**

"Well that's episode two done! Can we watch episode three?" Roxas asked doing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Xion jumped up cheering while some members groaned and others remained not bothered. Xemnas gestured for Xigbar if set up the next episode.

**Ya! So there you go! Episode two is finished! Hope you enjoyed if so please review!**

**Any requests for reactions will be happily taken! I welcome ideas! Please review, it only takes 10 seconds if that!**

**If you want to send flames then go ahead but please if you do put in some constructive criticism. Also if you don't like my writing, go read something else! That clear?**

**So um yeah bye!**


	4. Demyx time: Episode 3

**Hello again! Wow, too much chocolate! Ok, here we go:**

**Reviews:**

**Tuckeyhunger99: thank you so much! I aim to please and I guess this chapter signifies more, so enjoy!**

**Alexis: Ah, good luck for your exams or well done if you've finished them. Aw, I'm glad you like it! Yep, I think I will do some of the Demy shorts and bloopers and such, I'll see which ones I can do. Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to do shinra files 1. because I barely know much about kingdom hearts, I know nothing about final fantasy and 2. these take ages! It takes about five hours to write a 9 minute video, I'm not looking forward to writing the reactions to episode 14, that'll take weeks! But I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Thank you to those two people who reviewed. Now I hand you over to organization xiii. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I have never made a video game, I have never been part of Disney. I am not an awesome marvel called Jenn or Kelly so basically I own nothing! Got it memorized?**

Once the Organization had got comfy, after many squabbles over who got to sit on the sofa (Axel, Roxas and Demyx won) the video started.

"**Stop, Demyx time!"**

_The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx. She looks extremely distraught._

"**Chester!"**

"Just checking, Chester is the heartless, right?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded in confirmation. "Ok, good. My memory serves me correctly."

"**Why did they take Chester away from me?"**

Xemnas glared at the screen, with the look that told you it was perfectly obvious why "Chester" had been taken away.

"**Come back to me!"**

Several of the more sadistic Nobodies were enjoying the on screen Demyx's grief, finding it pretty funny. It's not funny Larxene!

"**I don't understand!"**

_Demyx then goes into a state where she is yelling stuff that's inaudible while throwing her hands about. Then tries to calm down a little._

"**If you haven't realised why I'm upset it's because those big poopheads took Chester away from me! They killed him with a keyblade!"**

"I don't envy you" Roxas muttered. He knew the damage a keyblade could wreck.

"**I'm a tiny bit upset this week."**

Axel stared. "Understatement of the century!" he yelled at the top of his voice in a very childish way. Ah, good everyone was staring at him. The Flurry merely smiled innocently in reply to Saix's glare.

_Demyx then acts confused, apparently forgetting all about being upset. She looks around a bit before turning to the camera and smiling._

"**Hi! Oh, what was I doing? Hmm. I was doing something important."**

"Just as bad as the Demyx in reality, for remembering anything other than music." Axel smirked.

"I'm not that bad anymore!"

"I seem to recall an incident this morning when you forgot whether you'd had breakfast or not. Don't look at me like that, it's true. Don't worry though," the redhead added seeing the nocturne's face "It makes life more interesting."

"**I'm sure I'm here for a reason."**

_Then looks panicked._

"**Oh god, please don't say I'm meant to be on a mission right now."**

Demyx winced. He remembered vividly the time he'd forgotten about the mission he had been supposed to be going on that afternoon, and instead started composing. When the Superior had found out it had not been pretty.

"**Well, if someone had written this down for me, it would have been a lot easier to remember."**

_Demyx starts hitting herself in the head in an effort to help her think._

"**Think… think… think… think…"**

_Starts going through pockets and pulls out a piece of paper._

"**If the subject fails to respond… no, that doesn't help at all."**

Xemnas sighed. He remembered having to write that down for Demyx, and yet he still failed the mission.

_Stares at the camera for a bit before realisation hits._

"**The camera! Oh my god, ok my broadcast, doi!"**

_Demyx hits her head with hand._

"There we go! It finally clicked!" Axel muttered earning a friendly punch in the shoulder from Demyx.

"**Whoa guys!"**

_Holds two fingers up._

"**Part three, that's two."**

_Changes fingers so there is three of them._

"**Part three! Anyone whose responded to the past 2 "Demyx times" are officially in my hard rock cool book!"**

"Is that a thing?" Roxas murmured. This thing kept getting even crazier than he thought it would. Though in a good way of course.

"**You know who you are! We've got Dem- Dem cam, we've got the Orgy meeting, all that shazzang coming up** **on the show, so as usual enjoy!"**

Demyx was looking very excited. But then he was generally excited for anything as long as it had nothing to do with the meeting or the missions.

_The sequence for What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" before going back to Demyx._

As usual the Nobodies, excluding Demyx, groaned. They were all on tenterhooks wondering who was going to be the unfortunate one.

"**As a request from a youtuber called (Something I'm not entirely sure what she said and even then I probably wouldn't know how to spell it.) this week I raided Namine's room."**

Some of the nobodies looked excited to find out what was in Namine's room. Some of them were just relieved it wasn't their turn this time.

"**All I can say is this: Why Namine? Why?"**

The curiosity in the room was increasing. What was in Namine's room that was so bad? Though some were starting to get suspicions.

"**She's, uh woo, she's really not quite as innocent as she has us all believing."**

Several imaginations were spiralling out of control with this. Xigbar was wearing a smirk, and Marluxia's face was close to matching his hair colour from trying not to laugh.

_Demyx holds up a sketchbook._

"**I found her sketchbook. I mean, she's an artist and I was expecting to find art books. Woah."**

As the general gist of what the on screen Demyx was saying sank in the organization were finding it even harder to keep their laughter and imaginations in control. Some of the more mature nobodies were blushing at the thoughts running through their head.

_Demyx starts looking at the pictures in the sketch book._

"**My childhood has just been corrupted."**

At this Axel couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. It would have been too much effort. However the others were still trying to smother any laughter. It was almost a silent challenge; who could hold their laughter the longest.

_Demyx looks at the next picture._

"**Didn't know, uh, didn't know Donald liked Goofy in that way."**

At this statement Roxas lost it. He was getting mental images in his head that were both disgusting yet hilarious. Roxas' laughing set Xigbar off who had been struggling to breathe up to that point. Other's looked as though they would give way to their amusement any time soon. Even Zexion was wearing a faint smirk.

_Demyx goes to the next picture._

"**Woo! Uh, wasn't even aware that was psychically possible."**

That was it. Most of the room erupted into laughter (apart from those like Saix and Vexen who thought they were above the notion of such an enjoyable sound). Even Xion had caught on and started giggling. Both Axel and Demyx were crying with mirth, and Roxas didn't look like he was ever going to stop. The video had to be paused till all of them had recovered.

"**Uh, turns out that she's not only into drawing, she's also into literature. At least literature called 'Barbarbarians prize: slaves to passion."**

Having only just recovered from their first fit of laughing, Axel, Xigbar and others were on edge and in that mood where you would find anything remotely dirty, funny. Demyx was biting his lip to try and stop an outburst, whereas Roxas had stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop from giggling.

"**Woah, ok, I would totally read you guys a passage from this, but, A. Xemnas says I have to try and keep this PG, and secondly, I don't know what half these words mean. Woah."**

"Pretty good, that they didn't read it out. Xion would have been traumatised. Hell even I would have probably suffer from nightmares afterwards." Roxas muttered to Axel and Demyx. They nodded. He had a very good point.

_The sequence for Dem Dem cam is played before going to a shot of Marluxia._

Axel burst out laughing as soon as he saw who it was. Marluxia was blushing fiercely, hoping silently it wouldn't be anything too bad. Of course that was unlikely to happen.

_Marluxia is sitting on a bed with a folder labelled "Marly's top secret take over plans". Other than that (I'm also going to refer to the Jenn-Marluxia as a she to make it easier) she is playing with her hair in a pretty girly way._

In most of the organization's minds, they thought that the actress had pretty much got Marluxia spot on.

_Marluxia's phone goes. She pick's it up and gets excited when she sees who the caller is._

"**Hey Vexy!"**

Immediately sniggering started. There was really only one person who 'Vexy' could be. And he didn't look very happy at the name.

"**How are you? Hmm."**

_Pause._

"**I'm sorry what? No, no, no Vexen. No, I call the shots."**

There was more sniggering at this.

_Pause._

"**I don't care. No, no, no you listen to me bitch!"**

Axel really wasn't sure who to back in the on screen fight. He hated both Marluxia and Vexen.

"**If you don't do it, if you don't do it, if you DO NOT DO it!"**

_Pause._

"**You know what? Fine Vexen, I can find someone else, this is over, ok bye."**

More laughter was breaking out at the fact that the on screen Marluxia was in a relationship with Vexen. Some were getting strange images floating through their minds while others were wondering what it'd be like if four and eleven did have a relationship. What if they'd had a relation ship in the past? Marluxia was blushing furiously as though his face was in a competition with Axel's hair to see which could go a brighter shade of red. Vexen looked absolutely ready to burst with anger.

_Marluxia throws the phone down on the bed._

"**God. God, some people. Fine, just get Axel to kill him off."**

Axel snorted. "No way Princess!". Marluxia was now angry as well as red, and was longing to think of a retort, but wanted to know what happened next in the video, though he would never have admitted it.

"**Try and break up with me. No one breaks up with me, I break up with them! That's it Axel's killing off Vexen."**

_Marluxia writes this fact down in the folder._

Axel had to admit the idea was more than a little tempting. But then again the antique was so much fun to annoy! He'd probably do it someday though. Probably in that moment where he'd gone a step too far with being annoying and Vexen wanted to kill him.

_Next the sequence for "The orgy meetings" comes up before going back to Demyx._

"**Important issues were brought up in the meeting this week."**

Some of the members looked vaguely doubtful about that.

"**First thing on our agenda this week was transport. Now Xemnas is always going on like "You have to be here in time for our meeting, you must not be late or tardy. We must discuss Kingdom hearts."**

Several nobodies groaned at this. Some of them were sick and tired of listening to lectures about kingdom hearts.

_Demyx starts experimenting with the word "kingdom hearts" by saying it several times each with a different hand gesture._

"**Why can't we discuss more jolly things like cookies or something!"**

Demyx thought for a moment before agreeing with the actress. They should discuss things like cookies.

"**Cookies! Anyway back on subject, transport! Xemnas, I hate to tell you this but we're only late because you make us get public transport. If you got us private transport this wouldn't be an issue. Hell, if you got us an elevator in castle oblivion this wouldn't be an issue."**

Xemnas thought about the elevator idea. The reason he wasn't going to install an elevator? He took one look at eight and thirteen's faces and could tell that if an elevator came onto the scene it was either going to be A. broken within days or B. used to wreck mischief in. Also it would cost money and he needed that money.

"**We demand private transport, stop spending all the budget on jelly beans!"**

Xemnas blushed slightly at this, hoping the others didn't notice. Sure, he spent a little on jelly beans but didn't go over the top…

"**Another issue was brought up this week, well, it was more of my own little personal issue: Why will no one tell me what a tampon is?"**

Several of the less mature members burst out laughing. Roxas leaned over to Demyx, "You do know what a tampon is, right?" he whispered. Demyx began giggling. "Yeah, Axel told me last week." Axel, himself took a glance in Larxene's direction. She looked as though she'd pretty much like to electrocute every one of them. This just made Axel laugh harder.

"**I went and asked Zexion…"**

Demyx took a glimpse at Zexion's face and wanted to start howling with laughter all over again.

"**But I fell asleep listening to him, the guys boring, he didn't use any pictures or anything."**

"Nine, if you want an explanation for something, it would pay to stay awake." Zexion murmured.

"Sorry Zessy!" Demyx replied brightly. Roxas looked a little like he was going to be sick. "I'm not sure you'd want pictures for that explanation."

"**And then I went and asked Luxord…"**

At that the Gambler spat out the Vodka he had been drinking. More hysterics were coming from the sofa. Remember who has the sofa? Yes, that's right, Axel, Roxas and Demyx!

"**And then he was all like…"**

_Demyx puts on a British accent_.

" '**Go and ask Larxene.'"**

Several members gulped in fear at what might happen to the nocturne if he had asked Larxene that particular question. It was clear from her face, that if anyone asked her that question, their fate would be filled with electricity.

_Drops the accent._

"**So I went and asked Larxene, and she tried to kill me!"**

"Dude, just be glad she didn't try and torture you." Xigbar muttered so only Xaldin could hear.

"**And when I asked Xigbar he just laughed in my face!"**

"What a surprise." Demyx muttered, wondering why none of the nobodies seemed very helpful.

"**I would go and ask Axel about it, but I'm not talking to him still."**

"What a shame for you then." Axel told the screen brightly.

_Goes to a shot of Larxene, Zexion, Axel, and Demyx in the park._

**Demyx: Larxene had fun at the beach.**

**Larxene: Ah, yes.**

_Points at Zexion._

**Larxene: So did he, even though he's emo.**

Zexion rolled his eyes. He was not emo!

**Demyx: Zexy had fun at the beach.**

**Zexion: I didn't go.**

_The camera turns to Axel._

**Demyx: Did you have fun at the beach?**

Demyx considered the Axel on screen. The actress was looking sort of anxious.

**Axel: I didn't go?**

_Demyx turns the camera round to face her._

**Demyx: I didn't have fun at the beach! **

**Larxene: Someone crossed the name out! **

Roxas stared at the on screen Larxene. She seemed very happy about this.

**Axel: Sorry?**

**Larxene: I had so much fun. It was like brilliant, it was the best day ever quite frankly.**

**Axel: It was an accident!**

"Demyx really isn't letting this one go fast." Roxas muttered.

**Demyx: How was it an accident?**

**Axel: It was an accident! I thought the list was, um, a different list, that you didn't want to be on.**

**Demyx: The one that said 'the organization beach trip' at the top with the names, which is locked inside Xemnas's desk?**

Roxas turned to stare at Axel. "Putting it like that… I don't see how that can be an accident."

"It wasn't me!"

**Axel: I though it said 'not the organization beach trip' and I thought Demyx wants to go.**

_Demyx turns to Larxene._

**Demyx: You believing this?**

"No." echoed from most sides of the room.

**Demyx: Zexy, you believing this?**

**Larxene: He did it on purpose, he told me.**

_Axel tries to shush Larxene._

**Demyx: Fine, fine I quit the organization. You're all lame anyway.**

**Axel: No, no, no, don't.**

**Demyx: You're traitors, all traitors! Traitors.**

**Larxene: Yeah, and?**

"Dude, I think we get the message." Xigbar muttered.

**Demyx: Traitors. Traitors the lot of them.**

"Well, that was interesting." Luxord murmured.

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**I just lost. So if anyone can clear this issue up of what a tampon is, it'd be great."**

Several explanations were offered here.

"When a female gets a special visitor every month who leaves them a not so nice present, they use a tampon to keep the present at bay (aka a feminant hygiene product)"

"It's something girls use when they start bleeding in, um, awkward places."

"A TAMPON IS A THING GIRLS USE ON THERE WEEK OF HELL!"

_The sequence for 'Demyx concludes' is played before going back to Demyx._

"**Ok! Too much Redbull."**

Axel sighed. It was pretty funny when Demyx got drunk, but his hangovers were nightmares.

"**I checked my emails, I had like 4, I was so happy."**

_Demyx pulls out some pices of paper._

"**So, in response to Britney, I would like to say course it's my real hair! But, my favorite person of this week is Cryhug (is that right?) they called me a mullet muffin, gah! That is the cutest name ever."**

Demyx looked as though he agreed.

"**Cryhug also sent me a question, which is: if you do have a heart, who will be your, biggest, deepest, darkest, sexiest crush?"**

_Demyx giggles._

Demyx blushed at this question. Some of the other members noticed. What if Demyx did have a crush? If so, who could it be?

"**I have 2 responses for you, cryhug. Number 1. oh, we do to have hearts, don't be mad."**

Some of the nobodies looked confused by this, some looked exasperated, some looked like they wanted to give a lecture. Demyx smiled. He remembered saying that, and was pleased with the fact the statement had got into an episode.

"**And numero deux: I kinda do have a crush on someone, but it's a secret!"**

Axel smiled teasingly. "Damn, I was so wondering who your crush is, Demyx." Demyx looked unimpressed.

"**Fine I'll tell you!"**

Axel perked up, looking interested.

"**But I'll only tell you in episode 4!"**

Axel sighed. He was never going to find out! Ok, that was an exaggeration, but he was truly interested.

_Demyx throws the papers up in the air._

"**Now, moving on, uh my picture of the week:"**

_Demyx points at the screen, and a picture comes up showing some of the organization. Xigbar dressed as a builder, Demyx as a red indian, Roxas as a cowboy, Axel as police officer, Luxord as a (?) and Marluxia wearing army uniform._

"Well, that's an interesting picture…" Roxas muttered. Why the hell was he a cowboy? Demyx was privately thinking that some of the characters were quite accurate. Xigbar was well portrayed, as was Luxord. He wanted to start laughing again at Axel and Roxas' faces. Marluxia did not look impressed either.

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**And my mullet of the week was going to be this awesome mulleted haired guy I met in London, but he ran off, I think he was afraid."**

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx started laughing at this.

"**So I couldn't get it, so this is my mullet for the week."**

_A picture of a fish comes up._

Some looked a tad confused. Demyx smiled. He liked fish.

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**That's not right… Anyway, um look forward to seeing you guys next week for episode 4, bye!"**

_The video ends._

Xemnas supposed these videos were getting slightly interesting, and they couldn't really stop now. He sent Xaldin down to the kitchen to bring more snacks up, before ordering Vexen to get the next episode.

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please review and make me happy! They only take 10 seconds and I don't think I'll update till I get at least 3 more reviews. Seriously, these take ages to write, so the least you guys can do is write a small review. This took hours!**

**Also I'm not really sure how I want them to react to Demyx's crush in episode 5, so if anyone has ideas, they will be greatly appreciated!**

**Ok, gonna watch 'hairspray' now bye!**


	5. Demyx time: Episode 4

**Hello you wonderful people! Yes, I probably should be revising my French speaking exam, but you lot have been due an update for ages! Anyway thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Reviews: **

**Tuckeyhunger99: Yay! Glad you enjoyed! Good luck on your exams when they come! Here's your update!**

**Guest: Thank you! Yes, I will definitely keep going or I will never forgive myself. I've only seen one other Demyx time react fic and they only got to episode 2 and I got really disappointed.**

**Jasmine: Thanks! Here's the one about the pedo leech in London and I'm excited for Axel time too!**

**Mysteryreader6626: Aw, thank you! I love you too for reviewing! Here's your update!**

**Alassya: Yep, that makes sense! Aw, thank you!**

**Anime-Otaku104: Hey, thank you! Glad I made you laugh! Oh, I'm gonna continue til I get to episode 15 or I'll never forgive myself! Yes, it certainly is.**

**Mysteryman: Thank you and I certainly will!**

**Darkestfire: Thanks for the idea! Hope you like the next update!**

**So thank you to all those people for being awesome and reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Axel has gotten hysterically high on sugar somehow between last chapter and this one! Hope that's ok with you lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own a chocolate bar. Not a video game franchise or a brilliant webshow! Got it memorized?**

As soon as everyone was quiet and Demyx and Roxas had managed to stop Axel's fidgeting and conversation, the video was once again played.

"**Stop, Demyx time!"**

_The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx._

In unison, Axel, Roxas and Demyx immediately began singing along to the theme tune as loud as they could much to the annoyance of their superiors.

"**Welcome back! Episode Vexen or then known as four! I was gonna wear like a lab coat and goggles and all that sort of stuff…"**

"That would have been awesome!" Axel said laughing, conjuring a rather strange image up in his head.

"**But I wasn't allowed to borrow Vexen's things,"**

Demyx smiled at the disappointment on Axel's face. Vexen held completely the opposite view to Axel. Of course no one was allowed to borrow his high tech lab equipment! What blasphemy!

"**So sorry! Plus the lab coat would look kinda weird over this!"**

Axel began thinking. I know, amazing. What about you ask? Well, he was wondering just how weird the lab coat would look over the coat…yes, reader you probably guessed right. Axel was of course planning on 'borrowing' Vexen's lab coat and goggles, just to see how funny it would be trying to impersonate the ice cold and easily annoyed antique. Plus if he annoyed the scientist then that would be an added bonus! Axel decided to share his genius with Roxas and Demyx later.

"**But! But, but, but! We are talking big but, like kinda Xaldin sized but!"**

Of course laughs started coming in from most corners at this, but most stopped at Xaldin's glaring.

"**This week's episode is gonna make up for last week's, where I was like:"**

_Goes to a shot of Demyx lying back on the bed, sleeping._

"Good impersonation, I think. Shows Demyx as a whole, what do you think, Roxas?" Roxas never got to answer as Axel and Demyx were now involved in a poking fight. Wow, those two were weird.

"**OK! This week is gonna be awesome…"  
**

"Like me!" Axel cried out very childishly. Roxas and Demyx groaned while Marluxia and Vexen rolled their eyes.

"**Because you guys are awesome!"**

"See! Even the person on screen agrees! I am awesome, GOT IT MEMORIZED!" Axel announced, sticking his tongue out. Demyx leaned over to Roxas and murmured "When should I begin to worry?"

"**Yeah, I put in some new sections…"**

Several members brightened up at that. Axel looked as though someone had given him sugar. Or maybe ice cream.

"**For you guys to enjoy, so enjoy!"**

_A sequence of Demyx looking through a book is accompanied by the title "The Demy dictionary" before going back to Demyx._

Zexion was curious. Maybe this show might not be too bad. At least some part of this strange show held a slight bit of sense and education. Others looked curious but for different reasons.

"**Let's rock and roll onto the new section. This section is called the Demy dictionary. For this section I look into the dictionary and I find words which amuse me and I share it with you guys."**

Roxas smirked. Going by the on screen Demyx's amusement levels this section might come up with some pretty good words.

"**Also Zexion says it's somehow educational and really good for the brain if you learn a new word each day…"**

Zexion agreed with uh, himself. If only those other nobodies did that, they would probably have a lot more sense and would find other things amusing rather than having pranking wars.

"**And then you just…" **

_Demyx falls asleep halfway through her sentence._

Demyx sniggered. Judging by Axel's yawns he rather agreed with the on screen Demyx.

"**Yeah, uh, I'm not too interested in that part Zexion."**

Zexion sighed. Typical.

"**Anyway! My word for this week is defenestration"**

Most of the nobodies looked confused. "Dude, what the bloody hell does that mean?" Xigbar stated looking as though he was trying to calculate the answer to 298 divided by 13 was. Seriously, I dare you to try and answer that without using a calculator. Bit of mental maths for you there. (Review telling me if you got it right).

"**That word literally means to throw someone out a window."**

Most of the assembled crowd began laughing their heads off. "I've never been interested in words but I gotta say that one is awesome!" Axel commented while other such were thrown into the noise. Zexion merely rolled his eyes.

"**So, so, so! Next time you throw someone out a window…"**

Roxas stared for a moment. "Was it my imagination, or did she just sound like she throws people out the window on a daily basis?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, um Axel stop staring at Marluxia. A lot of us would like to throw Marluxia out the window but we're not allowed to do it and no matter what I say you're probably still going to do it later, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, crap." Roxas and Demyx muttered at the same time.

"**You can turn around and say "You just got defenesized biatch! Respect!" or something."**

Roxas turned to Axel. "Please tell me you're not going to say that when you throw Marluxia out the window?" Axel smiled like a cat that got all the cream. "Oh, Roxy of course I am!"

_The sequence for "What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" is played before going back to Demyx._

Both Axel and Demyx smiled. Demyx, because he always found it amusing and Axel, because since they'd done him in the previous episode they weren't likely to go in his room again. It was someone else's time to be humiliated! Plus it was pretty funny. The others grew slightly nervous, wondering who was going to be picked this time.

"**Alright, I'm sorry, I was curious. I went into Larxene's room."**

Demyx sneaked a peek at the Savage nymph. She looked furious. The blonde was glaring a death glare at the computer that would have done Saix proud. Demyx swore he could see electricity running through her skin.

_Demyx is fiddling with a blue packaging box, before pulling a tampon out._

Roxas quickly flung a hand over Axel's mouth to stop him from laughing. Larxene looked as though she was going to murder the next person to make a sound. And though Axel was an idiot sometimes, he was still a good friend, and Roxas didn't want him to die just yet. Well, not until he thought a good way to get Roxas to move his hand was to lick it.

"**What in the world?"**

Various sniggers were starting to sound from round the room.

_Demyx continues going through the box, therefore making a load of tampons fall out the box._

"**Ok, there has to be some sort of… aha! Ok, here we go, here we go."**

_Pulls out a how to use booklet._

"**Let's see here, um, ah, how to use, how to use."**

Axel was having a lot of trouble stopping himself from commenting.

_Demyx begins to read through the booklet._

"**Wash hands and then…"**

_Continues reading silently. Suddenly Demyx's eyes go wide and she looks a little sickened. Lowers booklet._

Roxas was sure most of the room would have been laughing their non existent heart out right now, if it weren't for Larxene's feared reign of anger that would make it's entrance if they so much as smiled. However this was getting difficult to control.

"**Oh my god."**

Same reaction as the actual Demyx, Axel thought for a moment. He dearly wished to say this out loud, if only to cause an argument, but alas he did not want to die at the hands of a PMSing bitch with anger issues. Or Larxene for that matter.

_Demyx slowly screws up the how to use booklet, looking quite scared._

"**I suddenly don't want to know anymore."**

Roxas could heavily see the temptation of that offer.

_A sequence of Demyx with her hood up pointing at the camera plays being labelled as "Demyx's revenge." Before cutting back to Demyx._

Sighs of relief was heard from every corner of the room. At least it was less likely for Larxene to try and kill them anymore. On the other hand, Demyx's revenge didn't sound a blissful thing with no worries. All wondered who would be put to the test first.

"**Welcome to Demyx's revenge."**

"Oh joy, this sounds like a wonderful place to be!" Axel grinned sarcastically. He earned himself a punch to each shoulder, from both Demyx and Roxas.

_Demyx attempts an evil laugh but ends up coughing._

Axel immediately began sniggering before deciding to do his own evil laugh. Zexion groaned covering his ears, while others merely rolled their eyes.

"**I wonder who my victim will be this week."**

"Yes, I wonder too." Axel commented looking genuinely curious. Roxas and Demyx stared, before shaking their heads.

"**Who has really annoyed me in the past week?"**

"Really laying on the sarcasm thick, isn't she?" Demyx muttered into Roxas's ear.

"**I mean someone who really deserves it."**

Roxas and Demyx were now laughing by this point earning themselves glares and confused stares.

"**Hmmmmm. Oh, I know! Axel."**

"Huh? What have I done?"

"Well, I'm guessing this is revenge for the beach trip incident." Demyx stated, while Roxas rolled his eyes.

"**If you happen to miss 'Kingdom hearts times' this morning, don't worry. I've got a photocopy of the front cover. Let's take a look."**

_Screen fades to a picture of what looks like a newspaper front page with a picture of Axel and a police officer and a title of "Pedo on the loose in London."_

Marluxia, Roxas and Demyx immediately burst out laughing, Marluxia out of spite, and Roxas and Demyx because they literally found the situation hysterically hilarious. Xigbar also seemed to find the Flurry's predicament pretty funny. Axel looked positively shell shocked. He stared at the screen evidently not really sure how to react. He finally decided to go with: "What… the… hell!"

_Screen goes back to Demyx who is holding a copy of the newspaper report that was shown._

"**So, uh, Axel in trouble with the police in London for pedo leeching on Roxas again?"**

Roxas's eyes widened. He looked absolutely traumatised. Axel's reaction had turned to going pale and looking truly horrified. Both had the mentalist of images swimming through their heads. Demyx was now crying from laughter and was struggling to breathe. He tried to stop on behalf of his friends, but indeed found it very difficult. Xigabr was now hanging halfway out of his seat, howling with glee. Xemnas and Vexen just rolled their eyes at their colleagues immatureness.

"**I'm gonna read you some parts which interested me**."

Axel was pretty sure he could not take much more.

" '**When arrested Axel began yelling "It was surprise sex he didn't know he wanted!"**

Demyx was now almost on the floor and weak in the knees from laughing. Axel and Roxas had both gone red at the statement, silently praying that it couldn't get any worse. Eh, no chance of that.

"**While attempting to Chakram the police officer.""**

There was a thud as Demyx slid to the floor from too much laughing, landing next to Zexion's seat, who rolled his eyes. Yes, again. Xigbar had been rolling on the floor laughing for about two minutes now, and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon, though he was making an effort to calm down.

"**The judge also gave me a rough estimate of how long Axel can expect to stay in jail for this. And he said it was somewhere between 2 years and 395 years."**

Axel was now trying to count to 100, to see if that did anything to make him feel better. But for some reason his brain seemed to like singing "One, two, five, two, three, eight, four, trying to stop Axel counting anymore!". He groaned.

"**Oh, don't worry Axel…"**

Oh, it wasn't worrying Axel was going to be suffering from, it was creepy nightmares that would probably come and visit. Roxas probably should expect the same.

"**I'm gonna be in court on the day, with this picture for you."**

_A picture of Axel comes up on the screen. Axel is lying on a bed while holding a doll in a pretty inappropriate place. I think the doll is a Roxas plushie but don't hold me to that._

A whole new fit of giggles had broken out at the sight of this picture. Even Roxas was starting to calm down a bit and starting to laugh. Zexion had given up on simply rolling his eyes and was now trying to support Demyx into a standing position, or at least off the floor. Xaldin and Lexaeus were now guiding Xigbar back to his seat. Axel just looked exasperated.

_Goes back to Demyx._

"**You are gonna burn and die!"**

Axel was beginning to regain his composure. "Well, that's just lovely! I can see why they called it revenge." He looked around at Roxas and Demyx who were both laughing, before slapping them both round the head.

_Plays the sequence for "The orgy meeting" before going back to Demyx._

"**None of us are very pleased for this week."**

"Well, this should be interesting." Roxas muttered. Others were wondering what it was going to be about this week.

"**And it is all Marluxia's fault!"**

"Ha! Predictable." Axel laughed, while Marluxia glared at him. What had he done?

"**Apparently Marly's been reading in all his gossipy girl magazines…"**

Marluxia glared even harder. He did not read "gossipy girl magazines"! Just because the others wouldn't know fashion sense if it smacked them in the face.

"**About healthy eating, diet plan things."**

Several members groaned at this. Marluxia had already tried several times to get the organization on a diet. Fortunately he had failed, which the others were happy with. They ate perfectly well, thank you very much! Though each time after the pink haired nobody had suggested the diet, a couple of hours later he would appear outside Vexen's door, demanding to be healed. He would never explain where the injuries were from.

"**And he brought it up in the meeting and Xemnas totally agreed with it."**

Many were thanking themselves lucky that the superior did not agree with Marly's food ideas. It was rumoured that after one of the times he had brought the subject up, a couple of hours later the superior had ordered Saix to attack Marluxia. Whether it was true or not, no one knew, and no one really cared.

"**Now all of us are on this stupid diet!"**

_Picks up a pack of Cookie crisp and begins eating from the packet._

Roxas shook his head. The on screen Demyx didn't really seem to care much about Marluxia's diet. Either that or they totally misunderstood the concept.

"**I mean, I just don't understand. It's not like I don't have a healthy diet or anything. I have a really healthy diet!"**

Sniggers were coming from the sofa. Axel had now decided he'd like to follow Demyx's diet. It'd definitely be better than anything what flowerboy over there had to offer. Besides cookie crisp was awesome!

_Puts cookie crisp down and picks up a block of cheese and begins taking bites from that instead._

"**But Marluxia doesn't have a clue what he's going on about."**

Never does, never will, was Axel's reply to that statement.

"**Because** **I am already a really healthy person. I mean, it's stupid, it's so stupid."**

"Yep!" Axel said brightly.

_Puts the cheese down before picking up chocolate spread and proceeds to dunk her finger in and licking the chocolate off._

"**Just because Marluxia thinks I don't act healthy, I have to put up with his new plan. I mean, I'm so healthy!"**

_Gives up with the finger technique and just licks the rim of the container. Goes back to eating cheese._

"Axel, do not try any of the eating techniques they used with chocolate spread. Spread it on your toast and keep it at that." Roxas muttered in the Flurry's ear. Aforementioned pyromaniac pouted.

"**I love cheese! I love cheese almost as much as I love cookies. I could eat cheese all day!"**

"Well, she likes cheese." Luxord confirmed. Several dearly wanted to make a sarcastic comment towards that state the obvious statement.

"**It's so creamy! Basically, screw you Marluxia, I'll eat what I want!"**

Several cheers rang out across the room. "Couldn't have put it better myself." Axel smiled. Well, it is true.

_Sequence for "Demyx concludes" is played. Goes back to Demyx._

"**Instead of pictures and whatnot this week, I have some wise words for you guys."**

Vexen and Zexion highly doubted this.

"**If at first you do not succeed…"**

Axel sighed. "Yes, we know. Try, try again. Use a different phrase."

"**Destroy all evidence that you tried!"**

Axel smiled. "Ok, I take my last comment back. That is an awesome phrase!" Demyx and Roxas seemed to agree.

"**I thought I'd also tell all of you I'm currently annoyed at Luxord…"**

"Huh? Why?" the gambler mumbled, while those around him shrugged.

"**Because he keeps making me lose the game!"**

"What game?" came from all around the room.

"**Crap, I just lost the game again!"**

"But what is the game?"

"**Wait, you do know what the game is right?"**

"NO!"

"**Well, too late if you didn't know, you're playing it now!"**

"Oh crap." Axel muttered.

"**The game only has three rules: Rule one, you are now playing the game."**

"Great, but that really doesn't help!" Axel said before being shoved sideways by Roxas.

"**Rule deux: you must not think about the game because if you do you have lost the game."**

"This is starting to make more sense…"

"SHUT UP AXEL!"

"**Rule three: If you think about the game, you must then announce to everyone that you just lost the game."**

"I just lost the game."

"Axel, I'm warning you…

"**Good luck."**

"Thank you. OW! Roxas stop hitting me! Aw, not you as well Demyx!"

"We did warn you."

"**There were so many questions this week. To answer as many as I could I made a quick fire."**

_For each question a black screen comes up with the question written in white writing while the question is read by Demyx out loud. I'm just going to put the questions in bold italics._

_**What's your favourite ice cream?**_

"**Double chocolate chip, strawberry, toffee, coffee, banana, sea salted, walnutish, lemon sorbet extravaganza!"**

Most of the nobodies were thinking fast to try and figure that out. Demyx and Roxas groaned when they saw Axel smile excitedly. They had really hoped he wouldn't want to try that ice cream combination.

"That's one hell of an ice cream combination." Lexaeus noted.

"**I'm also quite fond of vanilla."**

_**There is a lot of slash fan art and fanfiction including you and other members of the organization, what is opinion on this?**_

Looking around there were a lot of shocked faces, some looking slightly sick. Some of them were trying to restrict their imaginations and stop wondering about who they were paired up with. A couple of them ran for the nearest bathroom.

"**If you're referring to the 'Bouncy bed game' and 'the naked hug from behind time' I'm quite fond of it."**

Urge to be sick rising might as well have been written on all of their faces. Larxene quickly covered Xion's ears, who was looking rather confused.

"**I can't sit down for a while after playing those games though."**

"Too much information." Axel muttered looking as though someone had splattered his hair dye all over his face.

_**What does Zexion keep in his emo book?**_

Zexion noticed several members looking interested in this question and glared.

"**Uh, words mainly, sentences and stuff."**

"Wow. Brilliant answer." Xaldin muttered.

_**If you don't know what a tampon is… does that mean you don't know what a condom is?**_

"Well, it's unlikely." Vexen murmured.

"**A what?"**

"But what about the bouncy bed game? Do they not use them then?" Axel inquired, while Demyx and Roxas groaned covering their ears.

_**Your hair is UBER sexy, what products do you use?**_

Zexion decided to close his eyes, rather than be insulted by the grammar choices.

"**I generally kinda spray it. Then I gel it a bit."**

_The screen flips upsidedown._

"**Then I kinda hang upside down for a couple of hours."**

_Screen rights itself._

"**And then I generally pass out when all the blood goes to my head. Then I wake up and blow-dry!"**

Wow. And that's just Demyx's routine. Who knew what kind of routine they'd given Axel.

_**Will you pleeeease sneak into Xemnas's room, I'm dying to see what Mansex has in there.**_

Xemnas glared at the screen. They wouldn't dare.

"**You gotta wait til episode 13 for that."**

Demyx winks at the camera.

Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar to mention a few were disappointed. Only Saix had been in Xemnas's room. What for? I'll leave that to your imagination.

_**What is it like to not have a heart?**_

Several members wondered heavily how weird the answer was going to be.

"**Oh, we do too have hearts. But seriously, it's like chronic emotional constipation."**

Axel sniggered. He'd take that over one of Xemnas's, Vexen's, or Zexions lectures any day.

_**Who taught you to play the sitar like that?**_

"**Sitar for dummies."**

_**What kind of cookies do you like?**_

"Mmm. Cookies." Demyx said wistfully.

"**Oh, every kind! Apart from maybe death cookies, I'm not too fond of those."**

"Who is?"

_**What's your collar size?**_

_Demyx gives the camera a questioning look._

So do the organization.

_**Do you know any deep-dark-super-special-awesome-embarrassing secrets about the other guys? C'mon Dem Dem you know you do!**_

The organization held their breath in hope they were not going to be mentioned.

"**Luxord puts rum in his tea."**

That wasn't too easily denied.

"**Xemnas is going bald."**

Several members started laughing at that, while Xemnas looked shocked.

"**Xigbar likes the feel of lace on his skin."**

"What?" the free shooter looked seriously confused.

"**And Axel is related to Sonic the hedgehog!"**

"For the last time I am not related to Sonic the bloody hedgehog! So leave the subject alone and closed!" Axel shouted.

_**Can you show us exactly what Namine draws?**_

The interest of the audience was regained, and so were some red faces.

"**Do you wanna be able to sleep at night?"**

"That bad, huh?" Larxene raised an eyebrow.

_**How do you feel about… Luxord?**_

Demyx looked a bit disgusted to say the least.

"**He keeps making me lose the game!"**

"Crap, I lost the game!" Axel yelled. Roxas turned to Demyx. "He's gonna be shouting that for the next fortnight, isn't he?"

"**Oh, I just lost the game again!"**

"Don't even say it."

"**Phew! Keep those emails coming people! I will see you next week! Later!"**

_Demyx yawns._

"**Why are you guys still here?"**

"Because the video hasn't finished yet."

"Axel, one more comment…"

"And what?"

"**It's over. No, seriously what are you guys still doing here?"**

"Um, is she serious?"

"Roxas, one more word and I swear…

"Axel?"

"Yeah?

"That's not funny."

"**Oh. Oh yeah. I kinda promised I'd tell you who I have a crush on."**

Axel grinned manically, while Demyx groaned burying his face in his hands.

"**Oh, now I feel all embarrassed and I don't want to tell you."**

Axel pouted.

"**If you guys really must know…"**

"YES! Ow, Roxas let go of my ear!"

"No, you deserve it."

"**My secret crush is…"**

_The screen changes to a blue background with writing saying "!see you next week!" while playing the sitar song._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axel yelled, before burying his face into Roxas's shoulder and pretending to cry. Demyx sighed with relief. Lexaeus began setting up the next video.

**Oh my god! It's finally done! After four nights bent over my computer. Anyway please say you enjoyed it, cause that took ages and I am not kidding! Anywho, if you did enjoy it, please leave me a review saying what you thought. ****They only take 10 seconds and I don't think I'll update till I get at least 3 more reviews! Seriously, these take ages to write, so the least you guys can do is write a small review. This took hours!**

**Please excuse any incorrect kingdom hearts knowledge.**

**Also I'm not really sure how I want them to react to Demyx's crush in episode 5, so if anyone has ideas, they will be greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you and goodnight! :)**


	6. Demyx time: Episode 5 Part 1

**Hello again! I would've updated sooner but I've been busy with homework and I went to see the new Avengers movie (BEST MOVIE EVER!). Anyway thank you tons for your wonderful reviews!**

**Reviews: **

**Tuckeyhunger99: Thanks, glad it made you laugh! Here's your update!**

**Mysteryreader6626: Oh, my. God. Your review was awesome! That little scene had me laughing so hard, I actually fell off my chair! Oh, I hate mental maths too! R.I.P Calculator. Thank you!**

**ShadowPoisoncrystal: Here's your update!**

**Alassya: Yep, this is gonna be interesting! Here's your update!**

**Anime-Otaku104: Thanks! I wasn't certain, cause the doll's hair looked a little orange in the light. Aw poor Roxy! Here it is!**

**Sunsetyesterday: Thanks! I do like it when people say it made them laugh! Thanks for your support!**

**Alexis: Yep. Roxas plushie. What's that for Axel? Hmm? Here's the update!**

**All of you who reviewed are awesome, but now for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, I just borrow the characters, and I am sadly not a member of Parle productions! **

Once the organization were comfy (well, some were on the floor but hey you get what you're given), the video started.

"**Stop, Demyx time!"**

_a new title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx._

Right on cue, Axel, Roxas and Demyx began singing along to the theme tune, annoying the hell out of the others.

_Demyx surprisingly has tampons up her nose._

Axel began laughing hysterically. "I bet there's a bloody good story to this!"

**Hello, hello, hello!**

"Hello!" Roxas groaned. He was definitely regretting letting Axel eat twelve packets of sweets for a bet with Xigbar and Luxord.

**We are onto episode five. Check it out, I started my period today!**

Most members were now thinking thoroughly as to how this was possible. "I'm interested to find out how this happened." Luxord muttered.

**I was walking on down the hall, and my face accidently walked into Axel's fist.**

Axel and several others started laughing. Others were wondering why the on screen Demyx acted so… weird.

**And then my nose started bleeding everywhere!**

"Well, noses would tend to do that if punched in the face." Zexion muttered sarcastically.

**And Axel was all like: "Woah, Demyx congratulations!**

The organization were getting more amazed, shocked, and confused by the second.

**You started your male period!"**

Amazement, shock, and confusion were slowly being replaced with laughter.

**So he told me to put tampons up my nose!**

Axel started grinning manically before turning to Demyx, who looked thoroughly unimpressed. "No, I am not going to put tampons up my nose for your hysterical enjoyment."

**Apparently the rest of the guys do it!**

Several members started staring around, looking vaguely disgusted, before edging away from each other.

**Although I've never seen anyone do this.**

A few of the nobodies breathed out a sigh of relief.

**Oh well! On with the show, enjoy!**

_The sequence for "The orgy meetings" is played before cutting back to Demyx (without tampons), who has a visitor. Axel is sitting behind her. Axel will also be referred to as a she. Demyx seems oblivious to her guest._

Axel cheers when he realises he's getting a role in this video thing, which by the way he was really enjoying.

**Demyx: Right okay guys, now we're onto the orgy meetings section. In this section I've got quite special treat for you guys because instead of just talking about it, I went and put…**

_Demyx cuts off hearing music coming from behind, and turns to see Axel and looks very surprised._

"Woo hoo! Axel has arrived!" Axel shouted while Roxas and Demyx looked exasperated.

_Axel picks up the phone and answers it._

**Axel: Hello?**

Demyx quickly covered Axel's mouth to stop him from saying hello to… himself? Wow, this was going to get confusing.

**Axel: **_Pause. _**Yeah, where are you, it's meeting time. **_Pause._** Luxord, you miss it every week.**

There were a few laughs at this while the gambler in question looked as though he wanted to protest.

**Axel: Yeah, ok, whatever. Pub later, yeah sure.**

It was lucky that Axel had been banned from the pub. Last he got drunk it had been a sight to see.

**Axel: Ok, see you there.**

Axel puts the phone down.

**Demyx: Why are you here?**

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Axel questioned, pouting.

**Axel: Why should I not be here?**

Various members turned to stare at Axel, with wide eyes and looking thoroughly freaked out. "Wow, creepy." Xigbar muttered.

**Demyx: Why are you here, this is my show. You're not meant to be on it, this is Demyx time.**

**Axel: Xemnas says you need watching.**

A couple of sniggers broke out, while more mature members were agreeing with their version of Xemnas. That boy should be kept an eye on. And not by the pyromaniac who was as immature as you can get on the world that never was.

**Demyx: What, no I don't.**

**Axel: Wanna go ask him?**

**Demyx: No.**

Only a maniac would have taken up that offer. Demyx was a couple of things but he was not a maniac.

**Axel: Do you? Cause you can go ask him right now, he's in his office.**

**Demyx: No.**

**Axel: There you go then.**

"I like how she says that as though she thinks the case is closed." Demyx stated just a tad sarcastically.

**Demyx: Why do you have to be on camera? Why can't you at least go sit in the corner, you can see me from the corner.**

**Axel: Cause it's comfortable in this corner.**

Marluxia wished it was comfortable in his corner. He had been ordered to sit on the floor, with much hurt to his pride and dignity. They could at least have given him a cushion or something. Yeah, not happening Marly.

**Demyx: I know.**

**Axel: It's comfortable in this corner.**

She seems pretty confident with that reason, Roxas thought. But then again she was portraying Axel, and Axel could be stubborn as hell sometimes.

**Axel: I've been sat here for the last hour!**

Most were seriously confused by now. How could you not notice if someone had been in your room for that amount of time? Especially someone with such bright hair?

**Demyx: What? **_Comes up close to the camera. _**Did you guys see him there cause I didn't.**

"Seriously?"

_Pause._

**Axel: Carry on.**

**Demyx: I feel weird with you here.**

"Who doesn't?" Demyx was given a friendly shove to the side form the Flurry of dancing flames. Roxas rolled his eyes. Was he seriously surrounded by idiots?

**Demyx: I don't want to.**

**Axel: Yeah well, now I'm here so piss all. (I think that's what she said. She said it really fast!)**

"Lovely." Roxas muttered. Well, they did seem to have got Axel spot on, he'd give them that.

**Demyx: **_comes up close to the camera again. _**You see how mean he is to me every time?**

"Hey, I'm not mean!" Axel pouted. Demyx and Roxas gave him a I-beg-to-differ look.

**Demyx: I don't like that man.**

Axel pouted even harder at that, but brightened up when Demyx wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled.

Axel could be a pain in the arse sometimes but he was their pain in the arse.

**Demyx: Ok, so, um… What was I saying?**

"A load of garbage." Marluxia sneered.

"No eleven, they haven't put you in yet, so I don't think that's the case." Surprisingly, Zexion replied with a cold look.

**Demyx: **_Turns to Axel. _**You made me forget!**

"How is it my fault?" Axel exclaimed. Roxas turned to explain. "Because the on screen version of you interrupted whatever the on screen Demyx was saying."

"Still not my fault."

**Demyx: No, seriously what was I talking about?**

**Axel: The orgy meetings.**

**Demyx: Ok! Orgy meeting. Instead of just talking about it, I got actual footage of it so enjoy!**

"Wow. This is gonna be interesting." Xigbar grinned.

**Axel: You put a bar through it. (I know that doesn't make sense, but I couldn't tell again, sorry!)**

**Demyx: Just don't talk.**

Demyx sighed. He really felt like saying that to Axel sometimes.

**Demyx: You're just jealous, cause you don't have a show.**

**Axel: Oh yeah, I'm so jealous you know, I'm only in pretty much all of Kingdom hearts 2 while you're in it for all of about, oooh what was it, three minutes.**

"What are they talking about?"

"No idea."

**Demyx: I'm gonna turn the camera off now.**

_The screen changes to show several members of the organization at a meeting on a raised platform. I apologise in advance if I don't get the script completely right, it was really difficult to tell what they were saying at times._

**Xemnas: The meeting is now in session. Alright, who wants to bring up something? Larxene?**

**Larxene: Can Demyx stop stealing my tampons?**

There was a burst of laughter at that.

**Xemnas: Why are you stealing from Larxene?**

Who knows with this weirdo? Was what most of the organization was thinking.

_Larxene for some reason throws a water bottle at Demyx._

"Out of all the things to throw, she threw a water bottle?" Luxord questioned. Most of them were simply thinking that if it had been the real Larxene she would have been throwing her kunai instead.

**Demyx: Did you see that? Did you see that?**

"Yes."

"Axel, please I am begging you, put a sock in it."

Axel starts pulling his actual socks off.

"Not literally!"

**Xemnas: Larxene, why are you throwing stuff?**

Larxene smirked "Cause it's fun."

_Larxene walks over and gives the bottle a kick._

**Axel: That's litter.**

Demyx turned to Axel. "Since when did you care about littering?"

"Since Larxene started kicking water bottles."

**Larxene: I'll get it in a minute.**

**Axel: I'd like to bring up the littering of castle oblivion.**

"I'm so saying that at the next meeting." Roxas and Demyx in spite of themselves started laughing.

**Xemnas: Yes, we'll come onto you after whoever. Demyx?**

**Demyx: What?**

**Xemnas: Forget this.**

**Demyx: I'm not talking to anyone now. La la la la la la…**

"I'm gonna do that at the next meeting too."

**Xemnas: Axel, what's your issue?**

**Axel: No, come back to me, I haven't thought of anything yet.**

"And he probably won't think anything."

"Oh, put a sock in it Roxy!"

"Do NOT call me Roxy again, got it memorized, Axel?"

"…No."

**Saïx: Is it compulsory that every single male member of the organization must be castrated?**

Most of the nobodies began sniggering, while some of the younger ones looked confused. Others looked simply sick. "What does that mean?" Xion enquired. Larxene looked as though she'd rather like to traumatise the girl by telling her the meaning, while Vexen looked ready to give one of his long and lengthy lectures. Xemnas's expression clearly forbade it though. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

**Xemnas: No. Who said that?**

**Saïx: Vexen.**

More laughing came out at that, while those around the iceman began to edge away.

**Xemnas: Vexen's a liar.**

Certain members were now starting to redevelop a mood where you can't stop laughing.

**Xemnas: Vexen's full of bullshit.**

Vexen glared round at the nobodies amongst gales of howls of glee.

**Xemnas: Yes, Zexion?**

**Zexion: It's about the centring of the spoons (I know that's probably wrong but I couldn't tell what he said), Vexen said he's still in the development stages but it'll make the nobodies a lot stronger.**

Roxas simply stared. "Please say I'm not the only one who only understood one in three words there?" He was comforted by at least six "Yes"s from around the room.

**Xemnas: Anything important?**

More laughter broke out.

**Zexion: I accidently cloned Xigbar…**

"Wait, what? That sounds awesome!" Xigbar yelled, a couple groaned.

**Zexion: So I don't know which one's real and I think I accidently made two, so I don't know if the real Xigbar's alive.**

"Okay, that's not as awesome."

**Larxene: Demyx has an issue.**

**Demyx: What's castration? **

Several turned to the older members for an answer, who then turned to Xemnas for permission to tell them. "No." However a couple were determined to find the answer. Axel was already concocting a plan.

**Demyx: I still need to know what it is.**

A few agreed.

**Xemnas: Never mind.**

_Demyx raises hand._

**Demyx: No, it's gone, I forgot. **

"Ok, I'm gonna do that at the meeting." Demyx grinned.

**Demyx: Can I go to the toilet?**

A couple of giggles came out at this. Roxas decided he would be the one to ask that question. Ooh, I can't wait til the next meeting.

**Xemnas: Yes.**

**Larxene: This is why we get beaten up by someone with a key.**

That too earned a couple of chuckles but inspired a couple of thoughts too.

_Zexion raises his hand._

**Xemnas: Yes?**

**Zexion: I'd like to ask why there's a big lack of organization.**

Xemnas frowned. What did they mean?

**Zexion: We have been taken out by a kid with a key, a nobody with a key…**

A couple frowned including Roxas and Xion. Who did they mean?

**Saïx: And a duck!**

Some of them laughed, suddenly realising how ridiculous that actually sounded.

_Larxene walks over and takes Zexion's emo book._

**Zexion: And I don't like the idea that he gets to have a clone of Riku.**

Some didn't like it. But tough.

**Xemnas: Right, well, let me break this down. Firstly… is anyone listening?!**

"No."

**Xigbar: Eh! Mansex said listen!**

This brought on a whole new bundle of laughs, while Mansex himself glared at the computer screen, for the horrendous nickname. Wow, that computer's getting a lot of glare abuse.

_Zexion starts chasing Larxene around the superior, in an attempt to get his emo book back._

**Zexion: I've got an issue, I've got suicidal stuff in there.**

"Have you?" Demyx asked.

"NO!"

"Just checking."

**Xemnas: Go back where you belong emo.**

This time the computer was getting glare abuse from Zexion.

_Axel starts randomly dancing until Zexion jumps over the side of the platform. Everyone starts fussing._

**Demyx: Who said Sunday?**

"What? Why the hell do they want to know who said Sunday?"

"You know Roxy, I have no idea. Please stop groaning at me."

_Axel starts going through the book._

**Demyx: Everyone pay Larxene, she guessed Sunday he'd kill himself.**

"Oh, that makes more sense now."

_Everyone says random stuff I couldn't keep track of._

**Demyx: This is why we get nothing done!**

At this various members cracked up laughing. Why couldn't their meetings be more like this? Though they probably will soon with the help of Axel, Demyx, Roxas. Xemnas however, was thanking the gods the meetings were not like this. Though he did not know about what eight, nine, thirteen, and probably two were now planning.

_The sequence for "Dem Dem cam" is played before going back to Demyx and Axel._

Groans were heard from around the room at this announcement. Who would it be this week? Probably not Marluxia because they had already done him, and it was unlikely to be Axel or Demyx since both were already on camera. But the rest of them were still at risk.

_Demyx points at Axel._

**Demyx: He's still here.**

"Yay!"

**Demyx: I really hate you!**

**Axel: You weren't saying that last night.**

Several people started laughing. Was this thing suggesting that Axel and Demyx were a thing? The aforementioned were blushing like hell. Roxas however found it very funny. The on screen Axel had apparently had a go at both Demyx and himself. For some reason he found this really funny.

**Demyx: Turn the camera off for a second, I need to just have a talk with him.**

"What about?"

"Roxas, shut up. And please stop doing wiggly eyebrows at us, it's creepy." Demyx said while trying to calm himself down.

**Demyx: You can't talk about that on here!**

"Where can he talk about it then?"

"Roxas, I am warning you…"

_Demyx hits Axel round the leg._

**Axel: Did you just hit me?**

"In what way?"

"Roxas, Shut it!" both Axel and Demyx looked like they wanted to challenge the laughing keyblade wielder to a fight.

**Demyx: Don't hit me, please. **

"Don't even say it, Roxas."

Fortunately Roxas was too busy laughing to say anything.

**Demyx: Onwards, um…**

_Axel takes off her glove and slaps Demyx round the head with it._

This brought more snickering from all sides off the room. Demyx and Axel grinned at each other, before both pulling one of their gloves off and glove slapping the still immaturely giggling Roxas.

**Demyx: I placed my camera this week in Roxas's room, enjoy!**

Demyx and Axel began laughing at the dawning comprehension on Roxas's face. Revenge is sweet.

_Screen changes to show a Roxas cosplayer holding a piece of paper. _

**Roxas: Oh, he's gonna love this drawing.**

Roxas was getting increasingly more worried. He really hoped it wasn't something weird.

_Turns the picture round to show a drawing of him and Axel._

It was now Demyx's turn to laugh. And he was really making the most of it.

**Roxas: I'm gonna show Demyx. Demyx!**

_Roxas runs out the room. The sequence played, looks slightly familiar tough instead of Demyx it is "What Axel found in the other guys rooms"._

Several members laughed. It was very likely that the victim this week was going to be Demyx, who was looking pretty uncomfortable.

_Screen goes to Axel on her own._

**Axel: Ok, so this week I went in Demyx's room, it's boring.**

"Oh thanks." Demyx muttered rolling his eyes. Axel wanted to differ with his doppelganger's statement. It was not boring in Demyx's room! It was very blue though.

**Axel: It is so boring in there, cause I found nothing! **

_Axel picks up two bags of sweets._

**Axel: What I did find is Demyx's sweets!**

"Of course you did!"

"Yeah, they are pretty easy to find."

"Wait… Have you been stealing my sweets, Axel?"

"Um…no?

"Never mind, I'm gonna have to re hide my sweet stash anyway."

_Picks up one bag of sweets._

**Axel: Dunno what those are, don't want those.**

_Throws the bag aside_. Begins going thorugh the other bag and eating.

**Axel: He has so many sweets in there…**

Roxas thought for a moment. "How many sweets do you have?"

"Probably enough to feed a starving pack of llamas." Axel decided to have his input. Unfortunately for him, both Roxas and Demyx ignored him.

**Axel: I'm not surprised, that he's always so high.**

"Neither am i."

"First sign of madness agreeing with yourself."

"Roxy, you already knew I was mental." Roxas know looks a little scared.

**Axel: Marshmallows!**

_Indeed she does pick up a marshmallow and stuffs it in her mouth._

Axel was looking really suspicious, Roxas decided. Wait, was he chewing?

"Axel what are you eating?"

"Nothing." Came the muffled reply. Roxas's eyes suddenly zoned in on a packet hidden behind the cushion Demyx was curled up against. Demyx did not seem to have noticed anything.

"Axel, hand over the marshmallows." Axel, looking very sad and depressed, reluctantly handed over the packet of marshmallows, while Demyx looked very confused as to why Axel was fiddling with something behind his cushion.

**Axel: Oh god, now I have to swallow all this. **

_Picks up the packet of sweets and shoves it down her coat. _

**Axel: Also found something that is somewhat embarrassing to me, to be honest.**

Roxas's dirty mind seemed to be making a reappearance. He was heavily suppressing making a comment, though the barely concealed smirk n his face told Axel and Demyx everything they needed to know.

**Axel: Sometime back Demyx asked if he could play with my chakrums,**

"Don't worry, I don't want to play with your chakrums, Axel."

**Axel: I told him no, he got really angry.**

That'd be debatable, was what most of the nobodies were thinking. Demyx really did not do angry.

**Axel: I said "If you want some go make your own." He actually did.**

Various different nobodies burst out laughing. This they had got to see.

_Picks up round silver things._

**Axel: I found these.**

Axel immediately began sniggering. They were not chakrums. He did not know what to call them, but they were not chakrums. Other members simply looked startled at the things they were seeing.

**Axel: What is that?**

"My question exactly." A few of them muttered.

**Axel: I dread to think how many times he's spun these round the room, pretending to be me.**

Well, they had Axel's character pretty well, Roxas really had to give them that.

**Axel: It's not a circle. It's certainly not a chakrum.**

"We can tell."

**Axel: Might put these up on ebay for you weird Demyx time fans or something, might make a fortune.**

Axel grinned. This might sound weird, but he'd have really liked to have bought those silver things. They might not be chakrums but they looked awesome.

**Axel: Yeah, I don't really get it. If he finds out I've been in his room he's gonna go mental, and I'll probably get done in for it.**

_From offscreen._

**Demyx: Axel, I'm back!**

_Axel panics quickly throwing the silver things to one side before leaning back against the cushions and smiling._

**Demyx: What?**

**Axel: Good to see you.**

Good way to cover up your tracks. Smile 'innocently' and give random compliments.

_Axel begins fiddling with something behind Demyx which is coincidently where the sitar is._

**Demyx: What? What are you touching?**

**Axel: Nothing.**

**Demyx: Don't touch my sitar, don't touch her!**

**Axel: Ok, fine, I won't.**

**Demyx: Don't touch her!**

**Axel: I'm not touching…**

**Demyx: Don't touch her.**

"Wow. Talk about being difficult." Xigbar muttered.

_Demyx goes to move the sitar but dislodges the poster it was holding up._

**Demyx: Now look what you've done. Why is the camera on?**

_A bue screen comes up saying "Now go see part two! While I have a talk with Axel." while playing 'My sitar' in the background._

Without waiting for consent Axel jumped up and started setting up the next video. Not like anyone would have stopped him, they were all too interested.

**So there you go guys! Wow, my fingers are hurting. Anywho, I heavily hope you enjoyed, and if you did please, please, please review! I have to spend four nights, all you have to take is 10 seconds, so please?**

**The update'll come a lot faster, if you do. Not updating till I get at least 4 reviews! **

**Also if you want something to happen at 'Demyx's crush' this is your last chance to speak up! Be warned no Akuroku is for coming but I don't mind Akudemy or Zemyx but please give me ideas, I need inspiration! If you don't speak up, there will likely be nothing interesting coming from that.**

**Ok, thank you! Time to go read Harry Potter yet again. Have a good night or day! **


	7. Demyx time: Episode 5 Part 2

**Thank you guys for being so patient! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'm back now! Anyway, thank you tons for your wonderful reviews:**

**Spiritbomb: Aw, thanks. Ok, I'll give it a go!**

**Lioness deity: Your wish is my command! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Aw, sorry about your bad day, but I'm glad the chapter cheered you up! Here's your update! Thanks for your support!**

**Mysteryreader6626: Oh don't worry, there won't be too much Yaoi. Oh my kingdom hearts, part 2 had me laughing so hard! I'm gonna avoid police for a bit though… Oh my god, I really hope you give me a part three in a review! And yes, you do find out who Demyx's crush is in ep 5 pt 2. oh I love your reviews! **

**Anime-Otaku104: Thanks! Here's part two! Enjoy!**

**Alexis: I know, but Axel would probably find it that way! Second review: 1. thank you! 2. Oh, I didn't know it was blocked in America, I'm British you see. It takes me about a week to get a nine minute video react up, that one's gonna take ages! I'm looking forward to it though! 3. I'll have to see about the bloopers, I'm not sure how I'd do them.**

**ShadowPoisoncrystal: Here's your update, I hope you like it!**

**All who reviewed are awesome! But now here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am nothing but a fan who made this in dedication to Parle productions. I own nothing but the nonsense that comes from my head!**

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx had been welcomed back by a bundle of strange stares. Mainly because all three had tampons up their noses (who knows where they got them from) all complaining of starting their male period and looking very pleased with themselves. They still refused stubbornly to take them out, so Xemnas gave up and simply let them stay like that. As soon as the three sat down the video started.

_A blue screen comes with the words 'And now for part 2'._

Axel, Roxas and Demyx cheered.

_The sequence for 'Demyx's revenge' is played._

Most members groaned. They did not want to be humiliated.

_Goes back to Demyx and Axel._

**Demyx: Axel, Axel someone took all the sweets from my room!**

Demyx turned to give a glare in Axel's direction.

**Axel: Marluxia.**

Marluxia's face looked absolutely gobsmacked. So first off they refuse to follow the diet, then the bloody pyromaniac goes and blames him! As if he would ever do something as low hand as that! Ok, we're excluding that time with Luxord. And the time with Zexion. And the time where…

**Demyx: It must have been!**

"See!" Axel exclaimed pointing at the computer screen. "She agrees with me!"

**Axel: I saw him come out of your room earlier.**

**Demyx: He must have been, because I snuck those sweets in because of this whole diet thing he's put us on!**

Most members of the organization stored the idea in their mind, just in case flowerboy actually got the stupid diet thing pressed upon them.

**Axel: He's been doing it from everyone's room, don't worry.**

**Demyx: Demyx revenge!**

Slowly several nobodies found a grin sliding on to their face as they realised who was the victim for this week's revenge.

_Axel begins eating Demyx's sweets behind him._

**Demyx: My revenge this week is gonna be on Marluxia for making us go on this stupid diet and now also for taking all my sweets.**

Marluxia glared at the camera. He was still recovering from the traumatic experience that had been the camera section of episode three. In contrast to the pink haired one some nobodies although they might not be realising it were smiling pretty evilly at the thought of revenge and humiliation for Marluxia. None of them wanted the diet and a few of them hated Marluxia anyway whereas some of them were just plain evil or humorous and wanted to see the revenge.

_Axel makes it even more obvious that she's eating Demyx's sweets._

"They're not even trying to hide it." Demyx muttered. Axel merely offered him a marshmallow, which Demyx took, before remembering that Roxas had confiscated Axel's marshmallows last time. Axel, catching on to Demyx's train of thought, held up the new packet of marshmallows as high as he dared while pleading with his eyes for Demyx not to give him away. Demyx smiled. He just couldn't resist those eyes. He assured Axel by giving him a nod. Thankfully Roxas had noticed nothing.

**Demyx: So yeah. Enjoy!**

"We will." Marluxia glared around trying to figure out who said that, but they all looked innocent. His first guess would have been Axel, but he was busy eating marshmallows, and everyone else seemed to want to disguise who the speaker was. Zexion smiled faintly. He had not been caught.

_Goes to Demyx and Axel this time in some sort of corridor._

**Demyx: For my revenge this week, as you know I got it on Marluxia, so Axel helped me get into his room and take some of his flowers.**

Marluxia looked absolutely furious. How dare they touch his precious children! No one was allowed near them, only Marluxia himself. Heaven forbid whatever they did with his flowers. Even just touching them would taint them with dirt.

**Demyx: And we're cooking them kindly!**

There was silence for a moment before most of the room began laughing hysterically. Marluxia glared round at the guffawing nobodies before crossing his arms and trying to ignore them. Unfortunately the laughers were very loud. Larxene was cackling, Roxas and Xion were giggling, Xigbar was whooping, Axel was splitting his sides, and Luxord was chuckling. Even Vexen was sniggering.

**Axel: And by some we mean all of his flowers.**

Marluxia was sure he couldn't take much more of this. He decided to hide his face behind his hands to hide his tears. It was just the thought of all his flowers being slowly tortured.

**Demyx: All of his flowers. He wants to put us on this stupid diet?**

Demyx snorted. "I don't think so!"

**Demyx: I don't think so!**

Most of the organization turn to stare at Demyx, all looking a little bit freaked. "Wow. Ok…" Roxas muttered.

**Demyx: Let's see how he likes his little meal!**

Several nobodies laughed at that comment.

**Axel: Oh, I can hear him coming!**

_Both start running down the corridor with the camera before placing the camera on a high perch. Marluxia comes down the corridor._

Various nobodies were smiling with glee and anticipation. This was going to be a hell of a laugh.

**Marluxia: What's that smell?**

_Marluxia walks down the corridor before going through a door and into the kitchen. Marluxia looks into a pot that is on top of the stove. She then starts screaming in a very girly way and yelling stuff that doesn't make a coherent sentence. Marluxia then runs out of the kitchen and back down the corridor, still screaming. _

The nobodies were in hysterics. It was absolute chaos. Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx were all rolling on the floor, clutching their sides, and crying with mirth. Roxas and Xion were clutching each other, to keep from collapsing to the floor, Luxord was choking, while the rest were simply gasping for breath. Saïx was laughing sadistically at Marluxia who was currently sobbing into a cushion. "Did you hear the screams though? That was brilliant!" Axel managed to choke out. "One of the… funniest… things I've ever… seen." Demyx managed to gasp out before falling into another fit of giggles. It had now been seven minutes since they'd paused the video, but none of them could seem to regain control of themselves. Ten minutes later, only several had regained sense, and were either encouraging the others to take deep breaths to help steady their laughing, or trying (and failing) at the impossible task of getting the three on the floor, up and reasonably calm. Not likely.

_Another door opens and Axel and Demyx walk out laughing and high fiving and grabbing the camera. The sequence for 'Demy dictionary' is played. It then of course goes back to Demyx and Axel._

Zexion, Lexaeus, and Roxas were still trying to help Demyx, Xigbar, and Axel off the floor. All three were still too weak to stand from laughing and yet were still giggling. Eventually they found themselves back in their seats.

**Demyx: My word for this week is smegma.**

Zexion, Roxas, and Lexaeus all facepalmed as the melodious nocturne, the flurry of dancing flames, and the freeshooter all began laughing their asses off, and slid to the floor once again gasping for air. (Seriously if you don't know what 'smegma' means, look it up later, this'll get a hell of a lot funnier.)

**Demyx: Marluxia is a smegma!**

Marluxia was still brushing away tears, and was looking as though he was on the verge of a breakdown. However, Zexion, Roxas, and Lexaeus's job had become a hell of a lot harder. Axel was now sobbing with tears of absolute glee. Demyx and Xigbar looked as though they were about to follow the redhead's example.

**Demyx: Smegma means to steal other people's belongings.**

Many looked increasingly more amused. Zexion looked up from helping Demyx regain his composure. "It doesn't, it really doesn't." he muttered shaking his head in amusement. "What does it mean then?" Xion piped up looking genuinely confused. "NO." came from various different nobodies in answer to the unasked question of whether they could tell the girl what it meant. Still confused and a little disappointed at not getting an answer, Xion decided to ask Larxene later.

**Axel: That's not what it means.**

"Of course Axel would know."

"Shut it, Roxy."

"DON'T CALL ME ROXY! Seriously don't or I'll drop you."

Roxas was still trying to get Axel back on the sofa.

**Demyx: Yeah it does.**

**Axel: No, that's not what it means.**

**Demyx: No, it does. That's what it means; smegma means to steal other people's belongings.**

**Axel: Look it up.**

_Axel hands Demyx a dictionary._

"Wait, it's actually in the dictionary?" Xaldin muttered looking quite surprised. Zexion nods, still trying to haul Demyx up off the ground.

_Demyx takes the dictionary._

**Demyx: What does smegma begin with?**

"Seriously?"

**Axel: S.**

**Demyx: Ok. **

_Demyx begins going through the letters using her fingers to help her._

**Demyx: Ok, um, smeg, ma ma ma ma ma ma…**

**Axel: You don't need me to spell 'ma' do you?**

Roxas blinked. "I think she actually does."

**Demyx: No…**

"Denial." Luxord muttered.

**Demyx: Oh, I've lost the page! **

_Axel comes up behind Demyx and starts going through the pages, helping._

**Axel: You're in the T's you idiot.**

Zexion shook his head. Why was he not surprised?

**Demyx: Oh.**

_Axel finds the right page and points to the word before going back to her original place._

**Demyx: Oh. Oh yeah!**

**Axel: There. Fourth one down.**

**Demyx: One, two, three, four.**

**Axel: Does it mean to steal someone's things?**

"I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really doubt it."

"Thanks for that Axel."

**Demyx: No it doesn't.**

"Told ya." Roxas sighed. Axel had found another source of sugar, he was sure of it.

**Demyx: It really doesn't. I don't like that word anymore.**

"Glad to hear it. Luxord likes it though." Axel stated.

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah ya do!"

Roxas sighed. Again. This was going to go on for a while.

**Demyx: My word for this week is now noodle!**

Axel cheered while several others rolled their eyes.

_The sequence for 'Demyx concludes' is played before cutting back to Demyx and Axel._

**Demyx: We're at the end of…**

_Glances back at Axel._

**Demyx: We're at the end of the show, thank god.**

**Axel: Ah, I lost the game!**

Axel begins whacking himself in the forehead while repeatedly yelling "I LOST THE GAME!". Roxas was going to need some painkillers for a headache.

**Demyx: Oh for gods…**

**Axel: I blame Luxord.**

"What did I do?" the blonde shouted.

**Demyx: Could you be anymore annoying?**

"I think you know the answer to that Demyx…" Roxas muttered, shaking his head.

**Axel: Yes.**

"We know."

_Axel once again decides to make it really obvious she's eating Demyx's sweets._

**Demyx: What? What are you doing? What are you doing?**

"Dude, I think this version of Demyx is rather paranoid." Xigbar smirked.

**Axel: Nothing.**

**Demyx: Just do nothing, alright?**

"But that's difficullllllllllllttttttttttttttttttt!" Axel whined.

"You could at least stop kicking your legs all over the place."

"But Demyxxxxxxxxx, I don't want to!"

_Axel picks up a sweet._

**Axel: Look what I found under your pillow.**

**Demyx: What? **Gasp. **A sweet!**

"Well, he's almost as pleased as Axel is when you give him sugar. Or he takes it from you, either way he's happy." Roxas smiled.

**Axel: Must have hid it there, you're so smart!**

"Sarcasm noted."

_Demyx eats the sweet, looking really happy._

**Demyx: Right, conclusion time. **

_Axel lets out a sigh after having a drink._

**Demyx: Would you shut up for two minutes?**

"I don't think he can manage two seconds, let alone two minutes."

**Axel: I'm putting my glass down!**

**Demyx: This week I'm bringing back my mullet of the week.**

Demyx and for some reason Axel, cheered.

**Demyx: Because an awesome person named Dracoxk I do believe, actually cut their hair into a mullet, and I must say you are cool. Mullet of the week goes to this awesome person!**

_A guy with a mullet comes onto the screen before going back to Axel and Demyx._

**Demyx: Question time!**

_**Would you ever name your child Blythe?**_

"No." came from various corners of the room. Although I think maybe Marluxia said yes.

**Demyx: Yes!**

Several sniggers made themselves known at this.

**Axel: No.**

"Thank god one of them has some sense."

**Demyx: No… why not?**

"Because it's terrible." Larxene smirked.

**Axel: Because it's terrible.**

Larxene was shot some pretty strange and scared looks. She looked startled herself.

**Demyx: Ok, I think it's a pretty name.**

Xigbar snorted with amusement.

**Axel: It's a terrible name.**

"Well said."

**Axel: I'd name my child Axel.**

There were laughs at this. "Typical." Roxas and Demyx said before smiling.

**Axel: You'd name your child Axel too, wouldn't you?**

"No." seemed to echo around the walls.

**Demyx: No I wouldn't.**

**Axel: Yes you would.**

"Oh no, not this." Xaldin muttered.

**Demyx: No I wouldn't.**

**Axel: Yes you would.**

_Axel sits up as though preparing to attack._

**Demyx: No I wouldn't, no I wouldn't, don't hurt me!**

Axel laughed insanely, not noticing the creeped out looks he was receiving from Roxas and Demyx.

_**What's your fave animal?**_

"Oh, this should be interesting." Roxas muttered.

**Demyx: Unicorns!**

"What a surprise."

**Axel: They're not real.**

**Demyx: Yeah, they are.**

Xemnas facepalmed. It seemed history was about to repeat itself.

**Axel: No they're not.**

**Demyx: Yeah they are.**

**Axel: No they're not.**

**Demyx: Yeah they are!**

**Axel: Fine, my favourite animal is a dragon.**

Axel smiled. "Mine too!" Roxas sighed. As soon as this was over he was going to remove anything that contained sugar from the castle.

**Demyx: They're not real.**

Axel looked hurt at this. "Hmph, you're not real!" He shouted. Demyx pouted deciding to play along, looking upset. Axel smiled throwing his arm around the younger nobody. Demyx blushed at the pyromaniac's touch.

**Axel: Yes, they are.**

A few of the assembled nobodies groaned. Not again!

**Demyx: No, they're not.**

**Axel: Fine, my favourite animal is a Walrus. (I think that's what she said.)**

**Demyx: Did I tell you to stop making up animals?**

Xion frowned. "But, Walrus's are actually real."

**Axel: Fine, how about the tupor thingy then? (I'm not certain on that on either.) How about that?**

"Uh… What?"

_**I've always wanted to know how you ended up in Organization XIII. Did you join or did one of the members recruit you?**_

Axel smiled. "Ah, now there's a story."

"Not now Axel."

**Demyx: Um, Xigbar came and got me.**

**Axel: I tried to start my own organization…**

Marluxia shuddered to think what that organization would have been like.

**Axel: And they found it and told me I wasn't allowed.**

Sighs of relief flooded the room.

**Axel: And that one person was not considered an organization.**

"Well, you learn something new everyday."

**Axel: So I joined this one.**

**Demyx: I would've joined.**

"Ah, you're sweet." Axel murmured, making Demyx blush again.

**Axel: Aw.**

_**Boxers or briefs?**_

There was a couple of clashing words as the organization began shouting out their personal preference. Larxene felt she didn't really need to know, and would have gladly gone without. Ah well. Maybe she could use that for blackmail or pranks somehow. Zexion seemed to be sharing similar thoughts.

**Demyx: Um, nothing!**

Several nobodies burst out laughing at this.

**Demyx: Generally. It gets hot.**

Hmm. They had a fair point.

**Axel: Yeah, we don't wear much, look.**

_Axel goes as though she's going to unzip her coat. Demyx gets in the way however._

**Demyx: Next question, next question!**

More laughter came of this.

_**Fave book ever?**_

_Demyx holds up a book._

**Demyx: 'The northern anthology of English literature'.**

Zexion frowned. That was one of his favourite books too. Actually he must read that again as soon as this was finished.

**Axel: 'Stig of the dump'!**

As Roxas and Demyx and a couple of others began laughing at that, Axel looked round confused. "What? It's a highly entertaining novel."

"Axel, it's for kids."

"So?" Axel pouted.

_Axel grabs the book off Demyx. Turns to the back of the front cover._

**Axel: 'Property of Zexion'?**

Several sniggers broke out at this. Zexion looked horrified.

**Axel: You stole this from his room didn't you?**

Zexion sighed. He was going to have to find some ways to protect his books. They were always going 'missing'.

**Demyx: No.**

**Axel: He's been looking for this for like weeks.**

**Demyx: No, it's mine.**

"Right…"

**Demyx: I've read it. **

**Axel: Ok. Who's it written by?**

"Who's it written by Zexy?" Axel asked brightly. The cloaked schemer merely glared.

**Axel: How many wrote this book?**

**Demyx: One. And he was called Norbert Fingleberry.**

"Wrong." Zexion muttered.

_**If Roxas is Sora's nobody, whose nobody are you?**_

"Wait, what?" Roxas frowned looking confused. Many members quickly started to hurriedly assure him they'd got their facts wrong. Hmmm.

**Demyx: David Bowie!**

Demyx frowned. "Isn't he that guy from the Labyrinth movie?"

"Yar. He's not bad to be honest." Axel replied.

**Demyx: Say yours.**

**Axel: No I don't want to.**

**Demyx: Go on.**

**Axel: No.**

**Demyx: If you're on the show, you have to answer the questions.**

**Axel: It's a question for you not me.**

**Demyx: If you wanna be here you have to answer the questions.**

**Axel: Fine I'll leave.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave!" Axel yelled.

**Demyx: Go then or answer the question.**

**(I know there was more but I just couldn't be bothered to type it.)**

**Axel: God. God is my somebody.**

"I'm really glad he isn't." Roxas muttered, while Demyx nodded.

**Axel: There fine happy?**

Axel smiled. "Very."

_**What do you do when you're not on a mission?**_

**Demyx: I bake cookies, I listen to music, I do my hair. That takes a couple of hours from my life.**

"It doesn't take that long!" Demyx exclaimed. "Axel takes longer."

"And that's the way aha aha I like it aha aha."

**Axel: Keep watching that 'Sitar for dummies' video as well.**

**Demyx: I watch 'Sitar for dummies'!**

**Axel: I can't really say what I do cos apparently this is PG.**

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed while his companions burst out laughing at the reminder.

**Axel: But I can say that it involves this!**

_Axel goes as though to unzip her coat again, but Demyx stops her._

More laughter came from Roxas and Demyx.

**Demyx: No, no, no! Would you keep your clothes on for two minutes!**

"Don't you dare." Demyx warned the grinning fire user.

_**What came first the chicken or the egg?**_

The whole organization stopped to think, going cross-eyed with concentration. Several groaned with despair before running off to their rooms to google it on their laptops before returning disappointed. Zexion smirked. He'd figured the answer out years ago.

"So in a nutshell (or an eggshell, if you like), two birds that weren't really chickens created a chicken egg, and hence, we have an answer: The egg came first, and then it hatched a chicken. Maybe the question we should be asking is: Which came first, the proto-chicken or the proto-chicken egg?" Zexion stated clearly. The rest of the organization merely stared at him, gobsmacked. Silence reigned until Vexen groaned. "All that work for nothing!"

**Demyx: The egg! No, the chicken. No, wait, no, no, wait, cos you need the egg to get the chicken, so maybe the egg! But you need the chicken to lay the egg, so maybe it was the chicken…**

_Demyx is cut off as Axel covers her mouth with a hand._

Several members had gone dizzy trying to keep up with what the on screen Demyx was saying, whereas others were wondering how you could say that so fast.

**Axel: Dinosaurs came first, Shenza shame on you for confusing the poor boy.**

For some reason Axel decided to do a dinosaur impersonation. He thought he'd be fun. It wasn't fun getting whacked over the head by Saïx.

**Demyx: It's valentine day!**

"Awww." A couple of nobodies smiled.

**Axel: **_Singing._** It's valentines day, it's valentines day, it's valentines day!**

_Axel then decides to gloveslap Demyx round the head._

**Demyx: Would you stop that!**

"No! It's fun!" Axel said childishly, before emphasizing his point by glove slapping Demyx. "Oh, it's on!" Demyx retaliated with his own slap, which then turned into a gloveslap fight, which Roxas and Xigbar also decided to join in. Xemnas rolled his eyes at the laughing nobodies. Why was he surrounded by idiots?

**Demyx: So it's…**

_Axel moves slightly._

**Demyx: Every time he moves I get scared.**

"Ah, don't be scared Demy!" Axel yelled before launching himself on top of Demyx in a hug. Demyx laughed as he was thrown backwards. He had to admit he quite liked the redheads affection. But it could never happen. Right?

**Demyx: I've kind put off telling you guys who my crush is.**

Axel suddenly sat up straight again paying his utmost attention to the computer screen. Demyx suddenly froze before blushing.

**Axel: Go on then.**

**Demyx: No, I don't wanna say cos he's here.**

Axel pouted.

_Axel gets off the bed and goes off screen._

**Demyx: Go away. Go away! Get out the room!**

_Demyx comes up close to the camera._

**Demyx: My secret crush is… Get out the room! My secret crush is Axel.**

Demyx groaned, burying his face in his knees. There. Now all of them knew. He could feel the others stares penetrating him from the outside. He suddenly felt something pulling on his arm, trying to get him out of the sanctuary that was his knees. The force trying to pull him up got stronger though, and Demyx found himself being led outside the room.

When he heard the door close, Demyx looked up and was surprised to see Axel looking at him. "Demyx… is it true?" What was he supposed to say? That no, it wasn't true? Demyx had always hated lying. Demyx felt Axel place a hand on his shoulder. God, those hands were warm. "Please Demyx? I need to know." Fine. It was no use pretending. "Fine. Yes, it's true. And don't worry, I know it could never happen. I've basically just thrown our friendship out the window. I know you're straight."

Axel paused. "Actually I'm not. I'm bi. And this kinda of might sound weird but I have a thing for you as well."

Demyx shook his head. "You're just taking the piss."

Axel placed his hand under Demyx's chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "No I'm not. I've tried to ignore it now for a while, but it's just always been there in the back of my head, you know? And I kept trying to find a moment to mention it, but I kept losing my nerve." Axel searched Demyx's face for a reaction and thought he saw a faint glimmer of hope in his face. "You're not kidding?"

"Hey, I wouldn't kid about things like this, got it memorized?" The redhead smiled before leaning in and kissing him. To his relief Demyx didn't pull away. They only came apart when the need for air seemed to overwhelm them. Axel grinned holding out his hand. "Ready to go back in?" Demyx smiled in return, taking Axel's hand. "Yeah, why not?"

When they had gone back in the room and sat down again (both trying to ignore the stares), Axel quickly leaned over and muttered a thanks in Roxas's ear. If Roxas hadn't encouraged him, he'd never have done it. Roxas smiled seeing the two linked hands. He'd known the two had liked each other. It had been easier to figure out Axel, but Demyx, whether he realised it or not, had been leaving small hints that somehow Axel never seemed to pick up on. But Roxas did. He quickly motioned to Xigbar to start the video again.

**Demyx: Don't tell him though.**

Axel smiled, throwing an arm around Demyx's shoulders. He was glad the video and Roxas had told him.

**Demyx: I've finished! You can come back in the room!**

_Axel comes and sits back on the bed._

**Demyx: So bye! See you next week.**

**Axel: You gonna tell me who it was?**

Demyx smiled up at Axel. "I don't think I need to."

**Demyx: No.**

**Axel: Fine, I won't tell you mine then.**

"I don't think I need to." Axel whispered in the nocturne's ear.

**Demyx: I'll see you… Fine! Fine! I will tell you, it's David Bowie. What's yours?**

**Axel: Uh… Marluxia.**

Various nobodies began laughing at that. There was no chance in hell that one was going to happen.

**Demyx: I need to turn the camera off right now. Bye bye see you next week.**

_Screen fades to black with white writing on while playing 'Love today' by Mika in the back ground. I'll display the screen writing same as questions. __**(Black italics.)**_

_**Thank you for watching. Guest starring: Axel**_

The three on the sofa cheered.

_**Even if it was against my will… see you next week …hopefully.**_

_Screen then displays Axel and Demyx again._

**Demyx: So from Axel,**

**Axel: And from Demyx,**

**Both: Happy valentines day!**

_The two kiss. _

Demyx and Axel decide to echo the two on screen, by kissing each other.

**Axel: So sex now right?**

_Demyx walks away looking unimpressed._

There were several laughs at this.

**Axel: What, no sex? Ok, how about a blow…**

The camera cuts off there as the video ends.

The nobodies could fill in the missing gaps in there for themselves, apart form maybe Xion. Roxas rushes over to set up the next video.

**Yay! I finally did it! Hope you all enjoyed! If you did please, please, please review! It only takes 10 seconds and it would really make my day! Please? The update'll come a lot faster, if you do. Not updating till I get at least 4 reviews! **

**Also that was my first go at writing something romantic. I hope it was alright, I was pretty nervous about it. Please tell me if you liked it! Sorry if you ship other things, but you will probably be able to ignore most of the Akudemy I put in. I'm not going to make it too physical.**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you have a brilliant day!**


	8. Demyx time: Episode 6

**Ugh, so sorry this is late! This has been owed for a while! Did you miss me? Nah, course you didn't, I'm just the crazy author. Anyway reviews:**

**Alexis: 1. Thanks, here is the next update, 2. it is nice being British, though I have always wanted to go to America, 3. well, that's this episode! So I hope I did it justice! Enjoy!**

**Spiritbomb: Aww thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update!**

**ShadowPoisonCrystal: Well, I'm glad you liked it! Glad you liked the Akudemy, I was a bit uncertain about it at first.**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Yay! More Demyx time! I'm glad you liked the romance, I've never really wrote romance before so I'm glad I succeeded! I'm glad you like it so much! Um, I guess I can try. I'll have to research it though. **

**Guest: Eek, sorry you're a bit late! Apologies.**

**Anime-Otaku104: Oh! That makes a whole lot more sense, thanks!**

**MoonStar1312: Thanks! No you don't see as many, I think it's cause Akuroku is a lot more popular. Hmmm I hadn't really thought about putting Roxas with anyone. I'll have a think and see! Thanks for the review!**

**Mysteryreader6626: Yay! Glad you liked it! Don't worry if you don't like yaoi, I think you should be able to ignore it! Don't worry about the wait, it makes it all the more rewarding when I get it! I was really looking forward to it! Thank you so much! I really enjoyed it! I'm glad you think my story is worth keeping your phone, loved the 'thingy' bit as well! Also, is this short story going to be called 'Why Axel why?'. Just wondering because you used that in two parts and it seems suitable. Anyway loved it! Can't wait to see a part four! **

**You people are awesome! But here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm really bad with technology, I could never create a video game and I am merely a huge fan writing this in dedication to Parle! I own nothing but the nonsense from my head! P.s I don't know why I put Axel on a sugar high, but I hope you enjoy!**

As soon as all the nobodies were as comfy as they could get, and had all the snacks they wanted, the video started.

**Stop, Demyx time!**

_The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx._

As usual the majority groaned, as Demyx, Roxas and Axel sung along to the theme tune.

**Demyx: **_To someone behind the camera _**Shhh! You're not meant to speak!**

The organization were curious as to what was going on.

**Demyx: I learned a new technique, so watch this guys, Dance bubbles!**

_Bubbles start being blown from off camera._

Axel's eyes lit up immediately on seeing the bubbles. Somehow he'd managed to sneak in more packets of sweets and was only making his sugar high worse.

**Axel:** _From off camera _**That was really shit.**

**Demyx: Oh my god. Let's try this again. Dance bubbles dance!**

_A higher quantity of bubbles appears on screen than last time._

Roxas was getting slightly worried by the manic gleam in Axel's eyes. And going by Demyx's facial expression, so was he.

**Demyx: Agh, they're in my eyes!**

Demyx winced. That couldn't be fun.

**Demyx: They're in my eyes! Ok, they're in my eyes now. You can stop. They're in my eyes. Axel, you're getting them in my eyes!**

Roxas faked a look of confusion. "So, where did the bubbles go?"

"Ooh, I dunno Roxas. Maybe they went in their ears." Demyx said, playing along. "They went in her eyes, you idiots!" Axel however, apparently didn't catch the sarcasm.

**Demyx: Turn the camera off, and help me Axel!**

_Axel appears on screen looking in Demyx's eyes._

Axel smiled. "I'm so nice."

**Demyx: No, agh.**

**Axel: There's nothing in your eyes.**

**Demyx: Give me something to put on my eyes. **

_Axel walks off to get Demyx's request._

**Demyx: Now I know how Riku feels.**

There were several sniggers at this.

_Axel is back and Demyx now has a cloth over her eyes. She then falls sideways._

**Demyx: You're gonna have to do the show.**

**Axel: I don't wanna do your show.**

**Demyx: You're gonna have to do the show.**

Marluxia groaned. He really hoped that Axel wouldn't end up doing the show. That Axel was almost as bad as the Axel in reality.

**Axel: What, why do I have to do your show?**

**Demyx: Axel, you're the one who got bubbles in my eye!**

**Axel: You're the one who wanted me to blow bubbles at you.**

**Demyx: Yeah, but I didn't tell you to blow them in my eye.**

Several of them were now considering whether this was one of the weirdest arguments they had ever heard. And that was saying something.

**Axel: I didn't purposefully…**

**Demyx: But they're in my eyes, so you're gonna have to do the show.**

_Demyx begins randomly waving her hand about, but being unable to see slaps Axel in the face, before falling backwards._

**Demyx: Oooh, I'm injured.**

"Brilliant at faking it, aren't they?" Roxas commented.

**Axel: What am I meant to do?**

**Demyx: I'm injured. Just do what I usually do.**

"Roxas, care to bet that the on screen Axel is going to completely make fun of the on screen version of myself?" Demyx asked brightly. Roxas seemed to consider for a moment, before shaking his head. "If you want to bet, go ask Luxord."

**Axel: Meh, uh, something about stuff that's annoying.**

_Demyx sits up._

Various members were laughing, while some of the others were considering how well that summed up the show.

**Axel: Um, sitars… um, sweets. Looking in people's rooms.**

**Demyx: Do I look impressed?**

Axel stared for a moment. "Not really. You look like a person holding a cloth in front of their face." Demyx and Roxas rolled their eyes.

**Demyx: Do it properly.**

_Demyx falls back on the bed again._

**Axel: I can't do it when you're just…**

**Demyx: Ahhhhhhhhh. (something I couldn't quite understand).**

Axel looked as though he was having difficulty figuring out what she said. Eventually he gave up, throwing an arm around Demyx's shoulders, who smiled back at him.

**Axel: He's gone to sleep again.**

Axel sniggered at that, earning himself a soft whack round the head.

_Axel lifts Demyx's coat up and puts a hand under.(You've no idea how odd it felt to type that)._

**Demyx: Agh, oh my god, my penis! Don't touch that.**

Several of the less mature began laughing at that. Axel grinned at Demyx who was giving him a friendly glare.

**Axel: Oh look, your eyes are fine now.**

**Demyx: I can seeeeeeee!**

"Yay!" Axel cheered. Demyx smiled back at him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

_The sequence for "What Demyx found in the other guys rooms" before returning to Demyx and Axel._

As per usual there were groans from most of the organization. Who was it going to be this time?

**Demyx: You would not believe how hard it is to get into Xigbar's room.**

The free shooter groaned, wondering what they'd decided to put him through.

**Demyx: But for you awesome viewers I did it. Ninja style. And the item that I found is a bit shocking.**

Various nobodies turned to stare at Xigbar, who was running through his mind what the item could possibly be. God, it could be anything.

**Demyx: If you are under 18, please close down Youtube right now.**

Xemnas was considering whether to follow the person on screens advice, and send any of the underage members out the room, or just leaving them and possibly traumatising them for years. Meanwhile Xigbar's struggle for any idea of the unknown item was getting harder and also more embarrassing. What could it be that was so bad you had to be over 18 to see? Back over in Mansex's mind he decided he couldn't be bothered to have the argument and decided to let the under eighteens stay. It could be possibly funny to see their faces.

**Demyx: There's a little x in your top right hand corner, just click that and get rid of this, ok awesome.**

Axel was beginning to develop a crazy grin on his face. What of Xigbar's could possibly be so bad that it qualified a rating of eighteen? Even his Roxas-doll thing hadn't managed that!

**Demyx: And the item that I found is, um, this.**

_Demyx holds up a red thong._

Most of the organization burst out laughing, including Xigbar himself. Roxas looked like a mixture of scared and shocked. Xion still looked confused. The rest of them were thinking 'Wow. Just wow.'

_Demyx starts rolling it around her hands._

**Demyx: Ok, at first I thought it was some kind of cheese cutting device but apparently it's not.**

"I'm scared if she's been using one of those to cut cheese with." A pale faced Zexion muttered.

**Demyx: Xigbar wears thongs.**

There were more bursts of laughter at this. It was just that sentence that did it. And a couple of mental images. Axel was playing that back over and over in his head and the thought just brought on renewed sets of laughter, while Demyx was crying with mirth into his shoulder. Xigbar was looking at conflicted thoughts. Sure it was funny, but he shouldn't be laughing at himself. Should he? Ah hell, who cares? Larxene was smirking with obvious glee. Maybe this wasn't as much as a waste of time as she thought it would be.

**Axel: Actually I recognize those.**

Several nobodies let out more howls of glee at these words, whereas Roxas looked all the more freaked out. Xemnas was regretting his earlier decision of leaving the younger nobodies where they were, instead of sending them out. He could tell that one of them was going to be having an interesting discussion with Roxas and Xion later.

**Demyx: You recognize them?**

"My thoughts exactly." Demyx laughed.

_Axel reads the label of the clothing before laughing._

**Axel: Read that.**

**Demyx: They're not Xigbar's, they're Xaldin's.**

The recent laughter that had calmed down, suddenly came back to the surface again. Xigbar was laughing twice as hard as anyone else, using Lexaeus to stop him from falling to the floor. Next to him Xaldin was in a state of shock.

**Demyx: Um, so any Xaldin fans out there, we've just shattered your fragile little minds.**

_Axel takes the thong and flings it to the other side of the room. Both of them laugh. It then plays the sequence for 'Dem Dem cam!' before returning to Demyx and Axel._

The atmosphere in the room tensed as the nobodies prepared themselves for potential embarrassment. Only Marluxia, Roxas, Demyx and Axel seemed relaxed. The first two had been done in previous episodes, so it was unlikely to be them. And Axel and Demyx were already on screen and all four were looking forward to this section.

**Demyx: This week I placed my camera in Larxene's room.**

Everyone slowly turned to peek at the very savage nymph. She was glaring ferociously at the computer screen, her lip curing into a snarl and her fingers crackling with electricity. Those around started slowly edging away.

**Axel: Ooooh.**

This thought was going through many minds.

**Demyx: I know. **

**Axel: Did she find out?**

**Demyx: Yes.**

Roxas, Axel and Demyx felt sorry for the onscreen person. Larxene's reaction was unlikely to be fun.

**Axel: What did she do?**

Larxene seemed to be unaware of the fact that many were staring at her, scared as hell as what might occur in the next few minutes. The warning signs were all being displayed.

**Demyx: I don't want to talk about it.**

_Demyx whispers in Axel's ear, who then laughs_

**Demyx: I risked my life and I put my camera in Larxene's room.**

**Axel: I was wondering why you were walking like that for like a week!**

Demyx felt very sorry for his on screen self and silently hoped that Axel wouldn't attempt putting a camera in Larxene's room.

_The screen changes to a video of Larxene dancing suggestively to the song 'Sex bomb'._

Everyone made sure they were a safe distance away from the savage nymph, before laughing. Axel and Xigbar in particular found it very funny. Larxene looked about ready to kill.

_The sequence for 'The Demy dictionary' is played before going back to Demyx and Axel._

**Demyx: This week's word I can't actually pronounce.**

"What a surprise." Zexion shook his head.

**Demyx: So Axel's gonna do it for me!**

"Oh joy." Vexen muttered.

**Axel: Floccinaucinihilipilification. **

Many looked confused. If you want an accurate description, they looked like kids from high school who their best friend had just told her that homework was fun (seriously when my friend told me that, I kept trying to find her logic). Zexion however was nodding approvingly. Apparently not all of this show was immature. Those who had noticed the fact that Zexion had understood the word were absolutely stunned.

**Demyx: Flocciniaucini hil I pil I pil…**

A couple laughed at how bad the mispronunciation was. Axel was sniggering. Demyx gave him a look. "Like you could do better." He challenged, smirking. Axel immediately tried to prove Demyx wrong. Unfortunately he failed. "Floccynaucypilipilfacation… floccynaucyinipilidinifolphin." Demyx found his frustration pretty funny. The nocturne gave him a swift kiss to cheer him up. According to Axel's smile, it worked.

**Axel: Flocciniaucini hil I pil I pil… **_mocking Demyx._

**Demyx: Paedophilia!**

"What does that have to do with the subject?" Roxas inquired.

**Axel: What?**

**Demyx: That's all I hear when you say, paedophilia.**

"Oh, that explains it." Roxas grinned, earning himself a quick slap around the head.

**Demyx: Hilifacation.**

**Axel: Floccinaucinihilipilifaction.**

**Demyx: Floccinaucinfil…**

**Axel: Just say what it means!**

"Hmmm, what does it mean?" Axel asked.

"That's why if we watch we will magically find out." Roxas rolled his eyes.

**Axel: You can't say the word.**

**Demyx: Fine! It's the act of judging something as worthless.**

Axel thought for a moment. "Like him!" He exclaimed pointing a finger at Marluxia, who glared back.

**Axel: Like that word.**

**Demyx: And him.**

_Axel promptly shoves Demyx off the bed._

Axel pouted at Demyx. "No, you're not worthless." He laughed, wrapping an arm around the fire user's shoulders.

**Axel: Try and say it eight times fast.**

**Demyx: No.**

Axel's eyes lit up again.

**Axel: Backwards.**

**Demyx: I can't.**

Xemnas looked over at eight. He sensed trouble.

**Axel: While standing on your head.**

_Demyx then attempts a headstand and fails._

Axel grabs Demyx and Roxas's hands, pulling them over to the corner, with a crazy look in his eyes. Demyx could anticipate what was coming. Apparently Roxas could to, as he sighed. Without warning, Axel immediately threw himself over onto his hands. Thankfully Demyx and Roxas both had quick reactions, grabbing one of Axel's legs each. Axel then proceeded to think a moment. "Guys, how do you say the word backwards?" Demyx and Roxas groaned.

"Why would we know?"

"You're clever."

"Well, the answer is that you can't. No one can figure out what it is backwards, let alone say it!"

"Shit, catch him!" Someone from the other end of the room shouted, but too late. Axel fell backwards, knocking both of his friends over and collapsing on top of them, in a heap of limbs.

"Axel! You're crushing my leg!" shouted a muffled yell that sounded a lot like Demyx.

"Roxas, get your foot out of my face, got it memorized!" Axel laughed. A couple of others ran over to the trio to help them up. Xigbar sniggered as he helped Roxas up, leaving Demyx, who had been at the bottom of the pile, with Axel lying on top of him. "Oof! Axel, get off me! My back can't stand your weight." Axel laughed, before grabbing the nocturne's hand and pulling him up. Demyx and Roxas glanced at each other, before giving Axel a slap round the back of the head, as they sat down.

**Demyx: Onto the next section!**

"Thank kingdom hearts." Xemnas muttered.

_The sequence for 'Demyx concludes' is played and then goes back to Axel (who has her hood up) and Demyx. _

**Demyx: As I'm sure some of you viewers have realised, being episode six, this is Zexion's episode.**

Several laughed at Zexion's startled expression.

**Demyx: In honour of the emo.**

Zexion really felt like facepalming. He was not emo! Everyone else's views contrasted with his.

**Demyx: We are going to honour the emo with a minute of emoing.**

Behind him, everyone else was laughing at Zexion's expression.

**Demyx: We want you to join in at home as well.**

_Demyx copies Axel by pulling her hood up too._

Surprisingly most of the organization did as well. Roxas, Axel, and Demyx obviously pulled their hoods up straight away. Xigbar had also covered his head with his hood and was convincing those around him to do the same. Mostly annoying them, until they obeyed. After a lot of begging from Xigbar, both Mansex and Xaldin and Lexaeus had obeyed. Vexen merely glared. Zexion had already pulled his hood up anyway, so there had been nothing to do. Saïx was also glaring. Surprisingly, Luxord had also pulled up his hood, just for the hell of it. Marluxia was complaining about what it would do to his hair to any of them who were listening. Larxene had shrugged hers on, before reaching over and grabbing Marluxia's hood and pulling it over his head, while laughing at the graceful assassin's expression of horror. Xion also had her hood up.

**Axel: Ready?**

_Demyx pulls up hood._

**Demyx: Yes.**

_Moment of silence._

Axel was getting fidgety.

**Axel: I wish I had some cheese.**

Several wanted to laugh at this random comment.

**Axel: No, I really can't do emo.**

Demyx glanced at Axel who was fidgeting and playing with the silver chains on his coat. No, he really couldn't do emo.

_Demyx and Axel both pull down their hoods._

The organization followed.

**Demyx: Yeah, no this has been good.**

_Demyx starts shaking Axel's hand._

**Demyx: I think that was a good emo effort. Good job, good for you.**

Axel repeated the same to Demyx, who looked confused.

**Demyx: I think we put in a hundred and ten percent effort there guys.**

Axel nodded along happily, agreeing.

**Demyx: Demyx proverb. What sound does a Demyx make when falling down in a forest, and no one is around to hear it?**

Axel thought for a moment, before pushing Demyx off the sofa, who landed on the floor with an 'oof'. Demyx turned back to stare at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I was just trying to answer the question! The sound a Demyx would make when falling down in a forest is a 'Oof'." Axel replied brightly.

"Axel do me a favour?"

"Yes?"

"Never become a scientist."

**Axel: Probably something like this. **

_Axel then demonstrates with hand gestures and sound effects._

**Axel: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh pfft boom!**

"Why did I blow up at the end?" Demyx asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Maybe there was a wild fire." Roxas shrugged. "That one next to you probably set it off." Axel wasn't listening because he was too busy laughing at the sound effects.

**Demyx: I'm sorry, is that meant to be funny? Is that meant to be me?**

"No, it's meant to be Marluxia."

**Axel: Fall over, see what noise you make.**

"We've already tested that." Demyx muttered.

**Axel: Go!**

_Pushes Demyx off the bed._

**Demyx: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!**

Axel was now conflicted between the two results.

**Axel: Don't' fall on my stuff…or on the camera!**

_Demyx has fallen into the camera. Axel leans over the side of the bed._

**Axel: Demyx, is there a reason you're not talking?**

**Demyx: Can you get the first aid box and can you get the medical dictionary, and look up lung and scissors.**

"Uh, that doesn't sound good."

"No Axel, it doesn't."

**Axel: Ok.**

_Picks up mobile._

**Axel: Xemnas, it happened again.**

"Again?"

"Again."

_Demyx now has bandages around her face and her arm in a sling._

"Wow. She sure knows how to fall over." Roxas muttered.

**Demyx: And this is why I don't like to play Axel.**

Several sniggers made their appearance.

**Axel: I love you.**

Axel threw his arms around Demyx and tackling him in a fierce hug, making Demyx laugh.

_Axel sniffs Demyx's hair._

**Demyx: Did you just smell me?**

**Axel: No.**

**Demyx: Let's just get on with the show, so I can end it and go die somewhere.**

"Aww, don't die!"

"I'll try not to Axel."

**Axel: Hey, you did the emo thing!**

**Demyx: Yay.**

"Enthusiastic much." Luxord muttered.

_Demyx suddenly throws her arms out._

**Demyx: Now we're onto question time, so let's get on with it!**

**Axel: Your arms fine.**

**Demyx: Yeah.**

"Talk about quick fake recovery."

_**What is your favourite movie?**_

**Demyx: I went to Blockbusters and I rented out every single movie with the word water in the title.**

"Doesn't actually explain what your favourite movie is though." Roxas commented.

**Demyx: And then Axel also went along with me, and he got all the movies with the title… with the…**

**Axel: Fire in the title?**

**Demyx: That's the one! What movies did you get?**

**Axel: 'Man on fire'.**

"That title is not right! There wasn't a man on fire in it!" Axel exclaimed.

**Demyx: There wasn't actually a man on fire in it though.**

"Exactly what I said!"

**Axel: No there wasn't. I think I should make one.**

Axel's eyes lit up while the two sitting next to him groaned.

**Axel: Goblet of fire.**

"That was actually a pretty good movie." Demyx stated.

**Axel: Reign of fire. Oh, you wouldn't know the last one.**

"Try me." Xigbar challenged.

**Demyx: What? What was the last one?**

**Axel: Fuego eterno. **

"Yeah they're right. I didn't know that." Xigbar muttered.

**Demyx: Eternal fire.**

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW THAT?" Xigbar yelled, deafening the ones around him.

**Axel: How do you know that?**

"You might get an answer to your question." Xaldin muttered in the annoyed free shooter's ear.

**Demyx: I don't know.**

"Helpful answer." Vexen muttered.

**Axel: Do you speak Spanish?**

Demyx snorted. "Hell no."

**Demyx: No. Least I don't think I do.**

**Axel: Hablas espanol?**

**Demyx: No.**

"How did she understand?" Axel murmured.

"Who knows?"

**Axel: Hang on, how did you know to say no if you don't know Spanish?**

_Axel tackles Demyx._

**Axel: What else do you know? What do you know? Tell me what you know!**

"Friendly way of putting it." Demyx laughed throwing an arm round Axel's shoulders.

_**What Pj's do you and Axel wear?**_

**Demyx: Instead of just showing you what we wear in bed, we're going to show you what the majority of the orgy wear in bed!**

Several eyes widened and a lot of groans were heard at this announcement.

**Demyx: So let's begin! Zexion!**

Zexion paled at the fact he was going first and in fear of what they might label as his.

_Axel holds up a t-shirt based on 'Potter puppet pals' captioned 'Wizard angst'._

Zexion let out a small sigh of relief.

**Axel: Angst. Quite like that actually.**

**Demyx: I like it.**

"Yeah, that actually is pretty cool." Demyx concluded.

**Demyx: I love Harry Potter!**

Demyx grinned. He actually was quite a fan of the series.

**Axel: He looks a bit like Harry Potter.**

**Demyx: Lexaeus!**

Various members wondered what they were going to use for the silent hero.

_Axel holds the shirt up against Demyx. 'Tempting?' is written on it._

**Demyx: What's it say?**

**Axel: Tempting.**

There were several laughs at this.

**Demyx: Xigbar!**

Xigbar's eye widened. They'd already threatened him with a thong, what were they going to give him here?

_Axel holds up a light blue shirt with a logo on it._

**Axel: He's in the cadet club for rifles! What a loser!**

Various members of the organization started laughing, while Xigbar crossed his arms and pouted.

_Demyx smells the shirt, before Axel snatches it off her._

**Axel: Ughh!**

**Demyx: What, he uses nice aftershave.**

Xigbar nodded smugly. At least there was some flattery worked in there. Others were considering the comment an over share.

_Axel chucks the shirt to the other side off the room._

**Demyx: Bye Xigbar! Defenesized Biatch!**

Axel sniggered childishly.

**Demyx: Me!**

_Axel holds up a red shirt with the Mario sign on it._

**Demyx: Itsa me, Demyx!**

Axel and Roxas nodded approvingly. They occasionally enjoyed playing Mario games, especially Mario kart.

**Demyx: Larxene!**

Larxene glared at the camera, almost as though daring them to be nice. Which she probably was.

_Axel holds up a light purple night dress._

**Axel: This isn't Larxene's.**

**Demyx: That's not Larxene's?**

Several started thinking about whose it could be, because it was very unlikely to be Xion's.

**Demyx: Whose is it?**

**Axel: That's Xemnas's.**

_Demyx laughs._

Most of the organization burst out laughing, with mental images forming to spur them on. Xemnas was glaring.

**Demyx: Xaldin.**

_Axel holds up the red thong from earlier._

**Demyx: I don't want that.**

Demyx doubted anyone did.

**Demyx: Marluxia!**

_Axel holds up a black and pink shirt captioned 'Girls night in'._

**Demyx: Girls night in.**

Marluxia was thrown many suspicious, laughing looks. His face almost matched his hair in colour.

_Axel smells the shirt until Demyx grabs it and throws it away._

**Demyx: That's gross.**

Axel and many others agreed, while Marluxia was silently cursing the video and ignoring Larxene who was laughing at him.

**Demyx: Vexen!**

The iceman froze in his seat and prepared himself.

_Axel holds up a Superman t-shirt._

Axel's smile grew huge, as he turned to Demyx. "I want that shirt!"

**Axel: Vexen thinks he's a superhero!**

Some laughed while Xion smiled at the sweetness of the sentence. Vexen glared round at the laughing nobodies.

**Demyx: Aw, Vexen we love you!**

Vexen wished dearly that the rest of the organization would show it by using a little thing called respect.

**Axel: I like Vexen, he made me a clone.**

"And we all remember how well that went."

**Demyx: He made me a clone as well!**

Roxas frowned. "Did he?"

"No." Demyx answered.

**Axel: No he didn't.**

**Demyx: Yeah he did.**

**Axel: He made me a clone of Riku, he gave you a cardboard cut out of yourself.**

Roxas snorted in amusement. "Guessing that version of Demyx gets tricked quite a lot."

**Demyx: Still a clone.**

"I don't think it is." Marluxia announced.

**Demyx: Luxord.**

The gambler hoped his luck was with him and that he had gotten something vaguely respectful.

_Axel held up um something I don't know what it is._

**Axel: Ooh, kinky. **

Most of the nobodies laughed. Luxord groaned.

**Axel: You can smell the rum.**

Luxord glared. He didn't drink that much…

**Demyx: Axel!**

"Huh?" Axel looked stunned. He was very unlikely to get something ok, knowing his track record on this show. Noticing his discomfort, Demyx squeezed his hand in an attempt at cheering him up.

**Axel: What? Show me first! Show me what you've got, no show me.**

_Demyx holds a red night dress up against herself._

Axel smiled, it was sort of funny.

**Axel: That's not mine.**

"You sure?" Roxas grinned at Axel. The redhead tackled Roxas, engaging in a poking fight, before Demyx glove slapped them both round the head. The fight then turned into a glove slap battle which Axel came out of triumphant.

**Demyx: Da da da da da da!**

_Demyx then holds it up against Axel_.

"Looks good." Demyx was immediately tackled to the ground.

**Axel: Gonna kill you. Get it away from me.**

_**If Marluxia shaved his head, what would you do?**_

Marluxia looked traumatised, and immediately began stroking his hair and whispering to himself.

_Demyx and Axel hold up razors._

**Demyx: We'll find out in the morning.**

If Marluxia had been in the right state of mind he might have noticed the evil grin on Axel's face and the conversation he was having with Roxas and Demyx.

_Axel holds up a Marluxia wig._

**Axel: Marluxia's gonna hate us.**

"He already does." Demyx grinned.

_Holds up a blonde wig._

**Axel: Then again Luxord's gonna hate us too.**

Luxord glared at the screen. He was glad Axel didn't have a dislike for him or tomorrow morning he could have probably woken up with no hair.

**Axel: Then again…**

Everyone wondered who would be next. How far did it go?

**Axel: Zexion's really got a reason to be emo now.**

_Holds up Zexion wig._

Zexion's eyes widened. He really hoped he was not going to be included in Axel's plan.

_Demyx puts the Zexion wig over the top of her mullet._

**Demyx: Vexen's gonna kill us.**

Several laughed at the thought of Vexen with no hair. Vexen himself was shocked.

_Axel holds up a Vexen wig._

**Axel: He's going to clone us and then kill us and then clone us again so he can kill us again then clone us and kill us. Oh my god.**

Vexen had to say that didn't sound like a bad idea. Very tempting.

_Axel puts the Vexen wig over the top of the Axel one._

Axel started laughing, they looked absolutely ridiculous. 

**Demyx: You look beautiful.**

"I always do."

**Axel: You look emo.**

Zexion glared unimpressed at the camera, not noticing the laughing coming from behind him.

**Demyx: They're gonna hate us.**

_**Is Axel good in bed?**_

The most immature members started giggling uncontrollably at this point.

**Demyx: I don't understand the question.**

This gained even more laughs.

**Axel: You know the Bouncy bed game?**

**Demyx: Yes.**

**Axel: Do you like the Bouncy bed game?**

**Demyx: Yes!**

**Axel: When you're playing it with me?**

**Demyx: … Yes.**

**Axel: Well then the answers yes.**

Axel nodded smugly, while those around him were laughing.

**Demyx: And that's it for Demyx time this week.**

Axel pouted.

**Axel: Bouncy bed game!**

_Demyx and Axel start jumping on the bed._

Axel turned to Demyx. "I wanna play the bouncy bed game!"

"Maybe later."

_There is then a whole set of bloopers and credits which I'm really sorry I can't be bothered to type out. It then ends with a picture of Xemnas and a pony captioned 'Demyx time is sponsored by Xemnas and his pony.'_

**Demyx: Pony!**

**Xemnas: Pony?!**

Some started laughing while Axel grinned. He knew what he was getting the superior for Christmas. Demyx runs over to set up the next video.

**So there you go guys! Another chapter done! Might not be my best, I sort of rushed the ending. If you enjoyed please please please review! They always make me so happy and that only takes ten seconds! Seriously, this is a whole 26 pages, you only have to write a couple of sentences! Not going to update unless I have at least 5 more reviews!**

**The next video is Demyx time: Quiz night. Do you want them to react to that, or skip it? Tell me your thoughts!**

**Quick warning: The next chapter will be a wait because I'm going on holiday next week. Probably be back the following week.**

**Anyway I hope you all have a brilliant week! Bye bye!**


	9. Demyx time: Quiz night

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long, I was on holiday. Anyway you are all awesome! You've given me 50 reviews! So happy! On that note, reviews:**

**ShadowPoisonCrystal: Ok! Ooh nice idea, but sounds more like something Saïx would do! Be good for episode 7.**

**Alexis: Yeah, that will be so fun to write! Ah, cool Las Vegas is awesome!**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Thank you! Thanks for all your support!**

**Spiritbomb: Thanks, I'm glad to do Quiz time! Thanks!**

**Anime-Otaku104: Thanks, and yes they are definitely implying a relationship. Here's the update!**

**MoonStar1312: I know, they are so awesome! I love Parle Productions! Yeah, poor Roxas. Oh my kingdom hearts! I love episode 12! I personally like the line 'I like me.' 'I don't, you smell weird.' Actually I love all the quotes!**

**Mysteryreader6626: I'm proud to have 50 reviews! Thank you so much! Thanks! I loved the word part and the wig bit as well! I couldn't wait to get your review, they're so funny! I really liked the thingy part. I have strange humour too, you should see my attempts. If you like Harry Potter, my 'funny' one is my 'marauder's pass notes'! It's not bad to be honest! Wow part Vexen was amazing! I loved the bit about the cavities! Clever idea to get Demyx to report to you! Brightened up my day! Thank you! I really hope there's a part Lexaeus!**

**So everyone who reviewed is awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I'm doing this in dedication to Parle productions and Disney/Square Enix. I don't actually know if orgy 13 have watched Disney movies.**

**IMPORTANT: This episode is quiz time, so there are questions. I have left the answers out till where they are shown in the video. So you can play along with organization XIII! **

Demyx stopped when he saw that the next video wasn't an episode at all. He considered skipping for a moment before shrugging and putting the video up and going back over to the sofa, not really bothering to tell anyone what the video was.

_**A Jinxed movie, Demyx and Axel present, Demyx and Axel quiz night.**_

Axel gave the computer a massive grin. He had a feeling something awesome was about to happen. Others looked surprised. A quiz? What about? They were getting nervous.

_**A special treat for all you subscribers!**_

_The screen then goes to Demyx and Axel._

**Demyx: Hello and welcome to Demyx and Axel's quiz night!**

"Awesome!" Axel was looking forward to this.

**Demyx: To say thank you to all you awesome people out there, Axel and I have put together a quiz for you all to play at home!**

"Yay!"

"Demyx, please help me dispose of sugar so Ax can't get it."

"Eh, maybe later."

_Axel starts writing on her hand._

**Demyx: What you're gonna need to play this quiz is a pen, a piece of paper, and your ears!**

_Axel holds her hand up. On it, it says 'Loser' with an arrow pointing at Demyx._

Axel began sniggering at that before taking in what the on screen Demyx had said and immediately jumped up and ran out the room and came back a minute later, with his arms full of paper and pens, which he then gave out. At the top of each paper the names of some of the nobodies had been scribbled hastily by Axel. After a couple of moments some of them realised it was a list of who was in each team for the quiz. In the first team was Mansex, Saïx, Xigbar and Xaldin. The second team was made up of Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion. Third group was Axel, Demyx and Roxas. And the final group, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Xion. Xemnas had to say he was impressed with Axel's organisation skills, yet wished he could be more organised on missions.

**Demyx: Have you got a piece of paper and pen?**

"Yep!" Axel exclaimed.

**Demyx: Now what you've gotta do is take the pen and write a list of numbers form one to sixteen. We will give you time to do this.**

_Demyx and Axel start staring around the room, Axel occasionally lifting the hand that had loser written on it. _

Xemnas quickly passed the paper to Saïx so he could fill it out instead. After some fighting, Larxene was the one with the paper in her group. Zexion had been given this role in his group and Axel was scribbling down numbers hastily while Roxas and Demyx were considering whether it was a good idea to let Axel be the scribe.

**Demyx: OK! Let's get on with this then! We've chosen sixteen quotes various Disney movies and you guys have to figure out what movies they're from.**

Several groaned. Why Disney movies? It had been ages since they'd watched any of them. Well, except Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion . And Zexion had watched a couple recently and so had Xigbar for a bet.

**Demyx: Two of the movies aren't really Diseny movies but it's just to spice the game up a little. Some are harder than others to figure out and some are repeats, so there might be three from one movie or whatever but do your best guys!**

More were groaning as they realised just how complicated it was going to be. Some were quite nervous as some of their fellow nobodies were quite competitive.

**Axel: You're all gonna fail.**

Axel, Roxas and Demyx sniggered at the remark. It was so very much Axel.

**Demyx: That's mean, don't listen to him.**

"Everyone listens to me cause everyone loves me."

"Right Axel. I would gladly not listen to you."

"Hey!"

"And by the look on his face, Marluxia wouldn't want to listen to you either."

"That's cause he secretly loves me."

"Axel, that's disgusting!"

"Don't worry Demy, I'd never choose him over you."

**Demyx: Ready, steady, go!**

Roxas and Demyx covered their ears as Axel cheered loudly.

_**1**_

**Axel: The stars are not in position for this tribute.**

**Demyx: Like he said stars. Can't do it, not today.**

Axel laughed, remembering quite clearly which movie that was from and writing down an answer. Unfortunately, the other groups were not doing as well as Axel and his group. Most had ummed and ahhed before writing down guesses, some that were nowhere near the answer.

_**2**_

**Axel: You're very…**

**Demyx: Wonderful, magnificent, glorious, punctual!**

**Axel: Punctual**!

**Demyx: Sorry.**

**Axel: Uh, um beautiful.**

**Demyx: Nice recovery.**

A few more remembered this one but most of the nobodies were still clueless. Axel was trying hard not to look smug.

_**3**_

**Axel: I can't see!**

None of them recognised that one apart from Axel and Roxas. All the other groups guessed.

_**4**_

**Axel: I have an excellent idea. Let's change the subject.**

_Hits Demyx over the head with a waterbottle._

More of them recognised this quote as they remembered Axel giving most of the organization a headache, laughing at it. History seemed to be repeating itself, as Axel was laughing, looking absolutely mental. Which some would tell you he was.

_**5**_

**Axel: In the dead of night, you and I, grab some provisions, we hijack one of those long boats, and we row back to Spain like there's no manana! **

**Demyx: Back to Spain.**

**Axel: Uh huh.**

**Demyx: In a row boat.**

**Axel: Yep.**

**Demyx: Great, and that's your plan, is it?**

**Axel: Pretty much.**

**Demyx: Well, I like it. So, how do we get on deck?**

**Axel: In the dead of night, you and I, grab some provisions, and hijack one of those…**

**Demyx: Agh!**

If you asked any of the nobodies right now, Axel's laughing was a big distraction to their thinking. None of them could remember the movie, apart from Axel, Demyx, and Roxas anyway. The guesses would have made you laugh. Though Xigbar was sure the quote sounded familiar.

_**6**_

**Axel: I did something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Demyx: Good, we don't wanna hear about it.**

All of them got this right, (apart from the truly ignorant ones) as Axel had forced them to watch the movie recently.

_**7**_

_Demyx holds up a fork._

**Demyx: This is a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out. Like, just twist here and a yank there and voila! You've got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts for!**

Most of them recognised this quote too, some of them from the film, some of them remembered it when Axel and Demyx (but mostly Axel) were messing about at dinner, with the forks, after watching Disney all day. They'd had to run before Xaldin went berserk at them.

_**8**_

_Axel holds up a jar._

**Axel: I haven't seen one of these intact before. This is the famous dead sea Tupperware. Listen. Ah, still good.**

All of them were confused on this one. Suddenly Roxas was struck by the answer, and grinning whispered the answer in Axel's ear.

_**9**_

_Demyx has her mouth open wide as though in shock._

**Axel: Close your mouth please Michael, we are not a codfish.**

Axel started childishly giggling. He loved that movie. Vexen however hated it. Sometimes when he was bored Axel would just hang around in Vexen's lab, ignoring anything the chilly academic said, but quoting the movie all the time. This was mainly the only reason Vexen was able to answer this one.

_**10**_

**Both: Be a man!**

Axel continued laughing, before continuing the song.

_**11**_

**Demyx: You're supposed to be dead!**

**Axel: Am I not?**

Demyx sighed. Axel needed to stop watching that film. He'd insisted on trying rum, which had not turned out great.

_**12**_

**Demyx: You said it yourself that it could be possible and it is! It's the map!**

**Axel: You drank the seawater didn't you?**

Xigbar and Axel remembered this one vividly.

_**13**_

_Music starts up in the background._

**Axel: If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,**

**Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat!**

**Come on down and dine, **

**On this tasty swine,**

**All you have to do is get in line!**

By this time Axel was singing along, in between laughing fits.

**Axel: Are you achin?**

**Demyx: Yup yup yup!**

**Axel: For some bacon?**

**Demyx: Yup yup yup!**

**Axel: He's a big pig!**

**Demyx: Yup yup!**

**Axel: You could be a big pig too! Hoy!**

By this time Roxas and Demyx had joined Axel with his laughing and were holding onto each other for support, as Axel finished the song. The rest were rolling their eyes, apart from Xigbar who also found it funny.

_**14**_

**Axel: Just where did you say you were from?**

**Demyx: Uh, much further than you've been I'm sure.**

**Axel: Try me.**

Most of them got this one as well.

_**15**_

**Axel: You got to bat your eyes like this. **_Axel demonstrates _**You gotta pucker up your lips like this.**

"Best flirting advice ever."

"Please don't try it Axel."

**16**

**Demyx: Look, I got a window sheet.**

**Axel: What the fuck is a window sheet?**

Axel burst out laughing again, while most of the others were confused as to why. Roxas and Demyx knew. Strange experiences had come from watching that.

**Demyx: So, that guys is the end of the quiz! Now it's time to count up your score. So we're now going to scroll the answers from 1 to 16 onto the screen. And for every one you get right, you get ten points.**

**Axel: And for every one you don't get right, I kill you.**

Axel turned to Demyx grinning eagerly.

"No Axel. You are not allowed to kill anyone who got the answers wrong."

"Not even Marluxia?"

"Not even Marluxia. And don't give me that face you know why you can't kill the rest of the organization."

_The answers come rolling down the screen with the back ground music 'Zip a dee doo dah' in the back ground._

Axel immediately hands the paper over to Roxas so he can work out their score, before grabbing Demyx's hand and jumping up and singing and dancing along to the music.

_**The Answer**_

_**Road to El Dorado**_

_**Aladdin**_

_**Aladdin and the cave of cheeseburgers**_

_**Alice in wonderland**_

_**Road to El Dorado**_

_**The lion king**_

_**The little mermaid**_

_**Aladdin**_

_**Mary Poppins**_

_**10\. Mulan**_

_**11\. Pirates of the Caribbean**_

_**12\. Road to El Dorado (Again xD)**_

_**13\. The lion king**_

_**14\. Aladdin**_

_**15\. The little mermaid**_

_**16\. Aladdin and the cave of cheese burgers**_

**Demyx: Reply to this video with your scores! Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and all your support over all this time. Thank you guys and stay cool!**

_Axel holds up the hand that says loser on it and Demyx sees it._

**Demyx: Ohhhhh!**

_Axel slaps Demyx with the hand that says loser on._

All four teams counted up their scores. Axel collected all the papers in and grabbed Demyx, pulling him over to help him count up the scores. After about five minutes (in which several of them started throwing the pens at each other) Axel got up and stood up in the middle of the room, and began reading the scores out.

"Right ok, you'd better all be listening, got it memorized. Right in fourth place is Vexen's team with sixty points. You need to watch more Disney movies. In third place is Xigbar's team with ninety points. Good for you. And second place is Xion's team with a hundred points! You actually didn't do too badly. And in first place is my team with full marks! Well done us! Anyway, thanks for playing!" **(Review telling me your score for the quiz!)**

Axel then went over to the computer to change the video. And the conclusion to this chapter is that Organization XIII need to watch more Disney movies.

**There you go guys! If you liked, review! Hint: More reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be done. Please, it only takes ten seconds! And let me know your score in a review! No update unless I get at least five more!**

**Have a good week! Love you guys!**


	10. Demyx time: Episode 7 Part 1

**Hello everybody! Yes, I know this is terribly late and I'm very sorry! Anyway, onto your beautiful reviews:**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Well done! Oh there's nothing wrong with watching things repetitively, I do it too much anyway. Glad you like it so much!**

**AquaDestinysEmbrace: So happy you like it! Same I've been looking for ages, that's some of the reason I decided to do this myself. Here's your update!**

**ShadowPoisoncrystal: Very cute! Well done to you, Axel, Saix, Beelzemon, Demyx, The kid smashers, Tiff and Tuff!**

**Alexis: Thank you! I'm not sure yet about slumber party. If I do it, it will be very difficult. I'll decide when I get to it.**

**Unknown13: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**Mysteryreader6266: Ah don't worry about it! Glad you liked it, and yes go weird humour! Hahaha loved Part Lexy! Of course there are people there Demyx, don't be stupid! Don't worry about your score, I didn't do very well first time round either. Ah poor you, Axel, and Demyx! Can't wait till Part Zexy! Bye!**

**LionessDeity: Ah Axel don't kill Lionessdeity, they're nice! Don't worry, I died a lot first time round doing that quiz. Don't worry auto correct is a fucking nightmare sometimes.**

**Yumikamiya127: I'm glad you like it, but please don't copy it.**

**Twenty-TwentyOne: Yes, I've seen this. They copied it and it really annoyed me. But I'm glad you like it!**

**Don'tTrustTheBarrels: Yay! So glad it made you laugh! And I'm so glad I helped you find a ship!:)**

**Eliphas-chaos: Yay, glad you like it and find it funny! Here's your update!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you're all beautiful! I think I'm on a bit of a sugar high. Anyway I'll hand you over to the insaneness of Organization XIII! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts rights. I own the game. And I would love to be part of Parle productions but that's not gonna happen. Nor do I own 'If you were gay' from avenQ. So I own nothing, got it memorized?**

Axel quickly ran over to the computer with a crazy grin on his face that was scaring a few of the others, and put the next video up before literally bouncing back over to his seat between Demyx and Roxas.

**Stop, Demyx time!**

_The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx and Axel and for some reason Saix._

Saix, Vexen, Xemnas and Xaldin looked constipated as all four struggled to hold back their annoyance at the three laughing nobodies who were singing along to the theme tune. I think you know who they were.

_Axel, Demyx, and Saix sit on the bed awkwardly in an uncomfortable silence._

Axel badly wanted to interrupt the strained, strange silence that had entered the room. He kept looking at the other nobodies, trying to ignore the temptation to laugh.

**Axel: Well, this is awkward.**

That was it. As soon as those words were uttered, the floodgates opened and Axel collapsed laughing into Demyx's shoulder who looked at Roxas in bewilderment. Roxas, it turned out was no help at all. He simply started giggling at the look on Demyx's face, while everyone else in the room stared at the three wondering what the hell was going on.

**Demyx: Ok, we have a guest.**

"No shit." Xigbar sniggered.

**Demyx: Saix is here because Xemnas hasn't been very happy with some of the things I've been saying about him.**

Demyx glanced at the superior. He would have been absolutely shocked if the superior hadn't had anything to say about the things the on screen Demyx was saying about him.

**Demyx: So Saix is here to just monitor us and censor anything Xemnas does not approve of.**

Xemnas himself was pleased that he had done something to at least calm down the horrendous weirdness of this show. Demyx himself was slowly edging away from Saix. Axel, noticing this, pulled Demyx in towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

**Demyx: So let's get on with this then.**

_The sequence for 'The orgy meetings' is played._

A couple of the nobodies looked up wanting to know more about their bizarre version of events.

**Demyx: So uh, um, we got our payslips through. Mine was wrong. I haven't been taxed right apparently so I can't be paid yet.**

Demyx pouted.

**Demyx: So Xemnas… **_Saix quickly turns to glare at her._

**Axel: Is a pillock.**

Some of the members began sniggering while both Xemnas and Saix glared round at them.

**Demyx: Is a fantastic guy.**

Axel started laughing again while Roxas merely nodded. "Nice recovery."

_Saix leans back to glare at Axel._

"Oooh, Axel's gonna get it!" Xigbar shouted over to the red haired nobody.

"As if!" Axel retorted.

"Hey, that's my catchphrase!" the gun wielder pouted while Axel grinned.

**Axel: I love you.**

Most of the organization looked slightly sick at this. The thought itself sent shivers down Axel's spine. Trying to ignore the strange images, he threw his arm round Demyx's shoulders and pulled him closer, noticing the smile on the other nobody's lips.

**Demyx: But I mean his haircut…**_Saix puts a hand round Demyx's throat. Words that could not be heard kept coming from Demyx._

At this Axel brought the younger nobody closer still, out of protective instincts. No one was going to throttle his Demyx!

Xemnas on the other hand was wondering what was wrong with his haircut.

_Saix lets go of Demyx._

**Axel: He is going a bit bald.**

**Demyx: He is.**

Most of the nobodies burst out laughing at this. Some of them had noticed a little decrease of the amount of hair on superior's head. Xemnas was glaring round at them all, cursing them all in his balding head.

_Saix turns and glares even more at Axel and Demyx._

**Demyx: Oh god, we're gonna die.**

"From the look on Saix's face, I don't doubt that." Demyx muttered.

**Axel: My hair's better than yours.**

Saix turned to glare ferociously at Axel, who squeaked and hid himself behind a laughing Roxas and Demyx.

_Saix begins to twitch._

"Oh shit." Axel muttered. "Those two are in for it."

_Saix starts growling and attacks Axel and Demyx._

**Demyx: Let's move onto the next section! Agh!**

The organization winced in sympathy.

_The sequence for 'Demyx's revenge' is played before going back to Axel, Demyx and Saix (who has calmed down a bit)._

As usual the organization started to panic about who might be on Demyx's hit list this week. Well, apart from those who had already been embarrassed. They just sat back and enjoyed the show.

**Demyx: So now we're onto the next section!**

_Someone's phone starts to ring with a pretty girly ringtone._

Some started sniggering.

_Axel pulls out her phone._

**Axel: Not me.**

"I have a much better ringtone then that." Axel grinned.

"What is it then, 'Burn baby burn'?" Demyx questioned.

"Uh,no. Guess!"

"Hmmm, is it 'Superstar' by Toybox?"

"WHAT? How did you know?!"

"Roxas told me."

The next five minutes were made up of Axel chasing Roxas round the room, Luxord taking bets on whether Axel would catch Roxas or not, and Demyx watching in amusement until he took pity on them and managed to stop Axel and calm him down. Afterwards some may have spotted Xigbar cursing and handing munny over to Luxord who pocketed it.

_Demyx pulls out her phone._

**Demyx: Not me.**

"What's your ringtone then Demy?"

"My Sitar."

"Ooh cool! What's Xigbar's?"

"'I'm an asshole' by Denis Leary."

"Marluxia's?"

"Depends what mood he's in. It's either 'I feel pretty' or 'Barbie girl'."

Needless to say Axel spent the next ten minutes giggling.

_Axel and Demyx turn to look at Saix who pulls her phone out._

**Saix: It's me.**

Half the organization started laughing at Saix's choice in music.

_Saix answers the phone and the music stops._

**Saix: Hello? Hello Superior.**

The laughing continued at the fact that Xemnas had Saix's phone number. The two nobodies mentioned were about as close as they could get to blushing.

_Saix lifts up robes._

**Saix: They're blue.**

Some now looked disturbed and as though mental images were flying through their minds.

**Saix: I will be there soon.**_ Puts the phone down._** I must leave.**

Axel and Demyx sighed in relief. At least their counterparts weren't apart to be murdered.

**Demyx: Already?**

"Sarcasm noted."

**Saix: It's superior's bubble bath. **

"Wow. Um ok. Demyx, say we forget anyone ever said that?"

"Definitely, Roxas."

"Any hope you can make Axel stop laughing?"

"Probably not."

_Saix glares at the two before leaving. Demyx sighs in relief._

Axel and Demyx also sighed in relief.

**Demyx: As you can guess my revenge this week is on Saix.**

Most of the nobodies leaned in, trying not to look too eager at the thought of the Luna diviner being ridiculed. They were going to enjoy this. Saix himself was silently cursing the show very aggressively.

**Axel: Yay!**

Axel seemed to share his counterpart's view on the subject, looking pretty excited, the grin on his face widening manically with every second.

**Demyx: Thanks to Axel breaking into the personnel files, we found out that Saix is very short sighted.**

The entire organization turned to stare at Saix, trying to figure out if this was true or not. Saix in return glared menacingly round at them all, until they looked away, still curious.

**Axel: And colour blind for that matter.**

Immediately, all heads turned back towards Saix.

"Hey Superior, is it true?"

"That is classified information, two."

Xigbar pouted at not gaining the facts he wanted to know. So did several others who had been hoping Xigbar would succeed.

**Demyx: So, we dug a nice little hole for him on the way back to his room.**

Various nobodies were having a very hard time trying not to burst out laughing at the thought of Saix falling into a hole. Saix himself was making a mental note to look out for holes, after a quick inspection of eight's grinning face.

**Demyx: Listen carefully!**

The organization did.

**Saix: I REGRET NOTHING!**

Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xigbar immediately started howling with laughter. Several others groaned at the thought of having to calm them down. Meanwhile, the nobodies sat near Saix had immediately started edging away from him, scared by the fact the blue haired one was growling angrily.

**Demyx: Ah I feel better.**

As did most of the organization by the look on their faces.

_Axel turns around to stare at something leaning against the wall._

**Demyx: Now that Saix is gone, we can finally let loose again, right Axel?**

"YES!"

"Axel, I think she was talking to the on screen version of you."

"Who cares? I full heartedly agree with that suggestion! Metaphorically of course."

Demyx shook his head, laughing at his overexcited boyfriend.

**Demyx: Right Axel?**

"Axel no."

"Axel yes!"

Both Roxas and Demyx groaned as Axel started babbling about how much he agreed.

**Axel: Where's Sasha? **_Axel points to the wall behind them, where instead of a sitar for some reason there was Vexen's shield._

A lot of the assembled nobodies were confused about why the hell Vexen's shield would be behind them.

**Demyx: Where is Sasha? Oh don't worry, she's like a homing pigeon, she'll be back.**

"Are they comparing a sitar to a pigeon?" Roxas asked.

"Apparently."

"Ok. Just checking."

**Demyx: Like a big, blue, musical homing pigeon.**

"There's a phrase I never thought I would hear." Zexion muttered.

_Axel takes the shield down and starts laughing._

Vexen glared coldly at the computer screen.

**Demyx: Oh Vexen's such a loser.**

The immature ones of the organization started laughing at this description of organization 13's resident iceberg. Vexen's glare intensified.

**Axel: He really is.**

The laughing got worse at this statement. Most of the organization heavily agreed with the two people onscreen.

**Demyx: He'll come looking for that. Go give it back to him.**

**Axel: I'm going, I'm going!**

"Don't rush me Demyx!"

"But… oh, never mind."

**Axel: If I'm not back in half an hour please come save me.**

"You'd save me, wouldn't you Demy?"

"Of course." Demyx whispered, planting a kiss on Axel's cheek.

**Demyx: Ok. While Axel is gone, we'll move onto the next section which is the Dem Dem cam. **

Most of the organization groaned, praying that it wasn't their turn. Those who knew that it wasn't going to be them, smiled, relaxed, ready to enjoy the show.

**Demyx: This week is uber special awesome, so enjoy guys!**

The tension was getting higher and higher as the organization waited to see whose turn it was to be humiliated and what fate awaited them.

_The sequence for 'Dem Dem cam' is played before showing Zexion sitting in the corner reading._

Zexion groaned, preparing himself for the worst.

**Zexion: Ah, an afternoon alone with my favourite book. 'The northern anthology of English literature'.**

"Is that your favourite book, Zexy?"

Zexion did not answer Axel's question due to the fact he was facepalming himself repeatedly.

**Zexion: No nobodies to bother me.**

"You just jinxed it."

"Shut it Axel!"

"Right back at you flower boy!"

**Zexion: It doesn't get any better than this.**

Axel stared at Zexion for a moment.

"You're strange."

"Thank you for the opinion eight."

"You're welcome!"

_Demyx comes in to the room._

"Told you they jinxed it."

**Demyx: Hi Zexion!**

**Zexion: Hi Demyx.**

**Demyx: Hey Zexion, you'll never guess what happened to me in the meeting this morning!**

"Ooh, ooh, what happened?!"

"This should be interesting." Demyx commented.

**Demyx: Xigbar was smiling at me and talking to me!**

The organization turned to peer at the free shooter with worried expressions on their faces. Xigbar himself was also rather confused. Were they trying to insinuate something? Axel brought Demyx even closer. By this time Demyx was almost sitting on his knee. Demyx simply shrugged and leaned back against the fire wielder.

**Zexion: Yes that's very interesting.**

"Yes, it is isn't it?"

"Stop being sarcastic Roxas."

**Demyx: And I think he might have been coming onto me.**

Several of the organization burst out hysterically laughing at this statement. Xigbar quickly rushing over and between laughs, assured a glaring Axel that he wasn't going to do anything. Axel, satisfied, got into a more comfy position on the sofa before resting his head on Demyx's shoulder.

**Demyx: I think he might have thought that I was gay.**

**Zexion: So… why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care.**

"Oh yeah, that's Zexion."

"Yep, definitely."

**Demyx: You don't have to get all defensive about it…**

**Zexion: I'm not getting defensive!**

"Ooh, someone's in a bit of a bitchy mood, aren't they Zexy?"

I'm afraid it is indescribable how much Zexion wanted to hit Axel round the head with a book.

**Zexion: Why I should I care about some gay come on that Xigbar made?**

"Because it's damn hilarious, that's why!"

**Demyx: I just think it's something we should be able to talk about!**

**Zexion: I don't want to talk about it Demyx, this conversation is over.**

**Demyx: Yeah but Zexion…**

**Zexion: Over!**

"I refer back to my earlier statement. Zexion is being really bitchy."

_Music starts in the background._

**Demyx: Well, ok. But just so you know.**

Axel collapsed laughing against Demyx, once he realised what song it was. Zexion however started banging his head the wall once he realised what song it was.

**Demyx: If you were gay! That'd be ok! I mean cause hey! I'd like you anyway! Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay, but I'm not gay!**

Axel stopped laughing for a moment (with extreme difficulty may I add) before whispering in Demyx's ear. Once he heard Axel's suggestion, he laughed quietly and nodded in agreement. Roxas looked scared as to what those two might be planning. It was Axel's idea after all.

**Zexion: Nikki please I am trying to read.**

The rest of the organization jumped as a second voice said the line at the same time. To be precise, Demyx's voice.

_Pause for a moment_

**Zexion: What?**

Same as before, Demyx said the line along with the video.

The rest of the organization (except Axel) were very confused.

**Demyx: If you were queer.**

The organization were once again surprised as Axel started singing along with the video. It soon became clear, that Axel was taking one part and Demyx the other part of the song.

**Zexion: Uh, Nikki!**

**Demyx: I'd still be here.**

Axel jumped off the sofa before grabbing Demyx's hand as they continued the performance.

**Zexion: Nikki I am trying to read this book.**

**Demyx: Year after year!**

Axel and Demyx were really getting into their roles. Demyx acting exasperated, Axel acting (well, maybe not acting) hyper.

**Zexion: Nikki!**

**Demyx: Because you're dear to me!**

**Zexion: Agh!**

**Demyx: And I know that you, **

**Zexion: What?**

**Demyx: Would accept me too,**

**Zexion: I would?**

**Demyx: If I told you today, hey guess what, I'm gay! But I'm not gay!**

Some of the nobodies were actually enjoying both performances. They made sure to keep an eye on the computer screen at the same time. Of course Xigbar was finding it just a little more difficult, due to the fact he only had one eye, but he managed.

**Demyx: I'm happy just being with you!**

**Zexion: High button shoes pal Joey!**

**Demyx: So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys?**

Those who hadn't heard the song before were finding Axel's over exaggerated gestures really funny.

**Zexion: Nikki, that is wrong!**

**Demyx: No it's not!**

During all this Zexion could be found to be emoing in the corner.

**Demyx: If you were gay,**

**Zexion: Ugh. **

**Demyx: I'd shout hooray!**

**Zexion: I am not listening! **

**Demyx: And here I'd stay,**

**Zexion: Lalalalala!**

**Demyx: But I wouldn't get in your way!**

_Zexion goes to leave but Demyx gets in the way._

**Zexion: AGHH!**

Xemnas was rolling is eyes at eight and nine's display of randomness.

**Demyx: You can count on me, to always be beside you everyday, to tell you it's ok! You were just born that way and as they say, it's in your DNA, you're gay!**

**Zexion: I AM NOT GAY!**

**Demyx: If you were gay!**

**Zexion: AGHHH!**

_Music stops_

Demyx and Axel finish the song with a flourish, before sitting down, laughing their heads off, and high fiving each other.

_Zexion pushes Demyx out of the way and runs out the door and down the corridor outside._

**Zexion: I AM NOT GAY!**

_Goes back to show Demyx on the bed not in Zexion's room._

**Demyx: Hi Axel!**

"Wow, Axel seriously missed a lot." Luxord muttered.

_Axel sits down on the bed._

**Axel: I said half an hour.**

**Demyx: Uh huh.**

**Axel: You didn't come.**

**Demyx: Oh.**

"I wonder what happened." Roxas commented.

**Axel: I now have no DNA.**

"Oh. Demyx remind me to never go to Vexen's room. Ever."

"Strange I was just about to ask you and Roxas the same question."

"But you still have your DNA."

"No, you do still have DNA, it's your video counterpart who doesn't."

"Oh. This is confusing."

"I know."

Many of the organization were now contemplating never going near Vexen ever again.

**Demyx: Oh. Does it tingle?**

Zexion (having recovered from his little episode of emoing earlier) commented "What kind of a question is that?"

**Axel: I feel like my hands are made of cake.**

"Um, right…"

"Cool, I want cake hands!"

"No you don't Axel."

**Axel: It's like I can't control them. **_Axel slaps Demyx round the face._

Axel for some reason starts manically giggling at this.

_Axel tackles Demyx and repeatedly slaps Demyx on the back._

**Axel: Why didn't you come to save me?!**

**Demyx: Let's move onto the next section which is question time!**

"Yay, question time!"

"We have got to keep him off the sugar."

**Axel: Can I hear Zexion crying?**

Most of the organization burst out laughing at this, while Zexion glared viciously at the computer screen.

**Demyx: Um, that wasn't my fault.**

"Sure it wasn't…"

_The sequence for 'Demyx concludes' is played._

_**What was the best thing before sliced bread?**_

"Oooh, I don't know! Probably Demyx."

"Thanks Axel. I'd probably say you as well."

**Demyx: David Bowie was the best thing before and after sliced bread.**

"Weird choice." Luxord commented.

**Axel: No he wasn't.**

**Demyx: Yeah he is.**

"This could go on a while." Roxas muttered.

_Starts playing 'Dance magic dance' in the background while Demyx dances to it._

Axel also decides to dance to it.

_Music stops._

**Demyx: David Bowie is the goblin king so he's awesome.**

"I'll take your word for it." Marluxia smirked.

**Axel: You do realise that he's not real. Like he's not actually the goblin king, there isn't a goblin king.**

"Ssh, don't tell Marluxia that, he thinks he's the goblin king, don't you Marly?"

"Fuck off Axel."

"Right back at ya, flower boy!"

**Demyx: Don't crush my dreams!**

"Aw poor Demy."

"Thanks Axel."

_**Are you ticklish? **_

Axel responded to this question by tickling Demyx with no mercy whatsoever. Within seconds Demyx was crying with laughter. Axel laughed at him for a moment before kissing him, then pulling him back upright.

**Demyx: No.**

"Denial." Shouted Axel and Roxas.

**Axel: Yes you are.**

**Demyx: No I'm not.**

**Axel: Yes you are.**

**Demyx: No I'm not!**

"Course you aren't."

_Axel starts tickling Demyx who is laughing._

**Demyx: No I'm not!**

_**If you could be any other orgy member, which one would you be and why?**_

**Demyx: If I could be any other orgy member I would be Xigbar, because Xigbar is a pirate!**

Various nobodies burst out laughing at both the choice and the reason.

**Axel: I would be Luxord because he just get's drunk all the time.**

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do." Marluxia replied.

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do."

"Hmph."

_**There's a rumour that the fourteenth member of Org XIII is a girl. What do you think about this?**_

Xion smiled at the fact she got a mention.

**Demyx: Girls aren't allowed in the organization!**

"Why do we have two girls then?"

"Three including Marluxia."

**Axel: What about Larxene?**

"Yeah, what about Larxene?"

**Demyx: What about him?**

The entire organization stiffened, holding their breath, waiting for the outburst. Instead, with a snarl on her face and hands crackling with electricity, she ran out of the room. According to the banging coming form the wall behind them, Roxas assumed she was punching and kicking it in a very aggressive manner. And judging by the fact the lights went out a few times she had hit some of the wires. After about ten minutes she came back in the room, growling, her hands covered in, what had been until five minutes ago, bits of a wall.

**Axel: What about of her?**

**Demyx: Him.**

**Axel: Her.**

**Demyx: Him.**

**Axel: Her.**

**Demyx: He's a boy!**

**Axel: I've got a baby picture of Larxene if you want me to prove me it.**

"Wait what? I wanna see!" Axel whispered in Demyx's ear.

**Demyx: You do?**

**Axel: I do.**

_A picture of a young girl in an organization coat comes up on screen while 'High Voltage' plays in the background._

Some would have laughed if they were not scared about being electrocuted to death.

_**What is Axel's favourite thing in the whole wide world?**_

"Me."

"Always so modest."

**Axel: Um, me. If not me then Demyx…**

"Aw thanks Axel."

**Axel: Fire! Demyx on fire, fire on Demyx, Demyx burning in a fire, not just Demyx.**

"Oh that's just lovely."

"Aw, I'd never burn you Demy!"

Axel pulled Demyx into a hug.

**Demyx: Agh, I DON'T WANNA BURN!**

"I won't burn you!"

**Demyx: I got a really weird email.**

"What kind of weird?"

**Demyx: It was saying that my great great granddad, who lives in the pride lands, died recently and that I had just inherited two point five billion munny.**

"You're right, that is a really weird email."

**Demyx: All the email asked me for was my name my address and my bank account details.**

"Oh. It's one of those emails."

**Axel: You don't have a bank account.**

Several members started laughing at this.

**Demyx: Oh, I know. I gave them someone else's.**

The organization's eyes widened, wondering who had been robbed of their munny.

**Axel: Whose?**

The organization leaned in, asking the same question.

_Changes to show Marluxia opening an envelope._

Most of the organization burst out laughing at Marluxia's humiliation. Half of them were wondering why Demyx knew Marluxia's bank account details, and the other half were laughing at Marluxia who looked like he was about to cry.

**Marluxia: Oh God. **_Reads letter._** I'M A PEASANT!**

_Marluxia then collapses._

_**The Fun continues in part two!**_

Roxas, while laughing, runs up to the computer to put part two on.

**Ok it's finally done! Please say you enjoyed, this took ages! If you did enjoy please, please, please review! Your reviews mean a lot and make me write faster! No really, this is twenty three pages long, you only have to write a couple of sentences. Won't update until I get at least five reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! Have a good week!**

**QuillDream19725 xx**


	11. Demyx time: Episode 7 Part 2

**Holy crap, it's been ages! How are you all? Sorry I've been really busy with school but I'm finally back! Anyway to the gorgeous people who reviewed:**

**Don'tTrustTheBarrels: Aw, I'm glad the update made you happy and hope this one does too! Oh, I'm not judging you, I think the nickname is awesome! I'm very happy you liked the Akudemy bits, I'm very pleased and hope I'm doing my OTP justice. Glad you find it funny! I might try the other blooper videos but I don't think I can do the first one. Sorry! But the others should be ok!**

**Twenty-Twenty one: So glad you find it funny! That episode will be fun. So glad you like it and hope this one lives up to expectations!**

**Spiritbomb: Awww, you're so sweet! That review really made my day!**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Glad it made you laugh! Sorry about making you wait but life gets in the way. Damn you life. Aw, I'm sure you can defeat him! So happy you like it and here's the next bit!**

**Guest: Done. Your wish is my command.**

**Mystery man: Thank you! Here is more!**

**Big man: Thank you! Here is the next chapter!**

**LightandDarkHeart: Oh wow! So happy it made you laugh! That's the second aim, the first is paying tribute to Parle Productions. Thank you so much!**

**Alexis: Thank you! That's the plan! Here's the next post!**

**ShadowPoisonCrystal: Thank you! Good luck hiding from the God.**

**SilverSnowKnight: I'm very happy that you love it so much! Here's the next chapter!**

**Yumikamiya127: 1. I will! Thank you and thanks for the apology! Good luck with your ideas, can't wait to read them! And yes, I forgive you :)**

**2\. Yep, I can certainly try, though it'll take time. Glad you ship it too!**

**Lioness Deity: So did I! I laugh every time I hear it!**

**Vanitas' Queen21: Here's the next update! Your review actually got me moving again!**

**Ok, so thank you to all who reviewed! Luv you all!**

**Now I hand you into the insane hands of Organization XIII! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, got it memorized? Demyx time belongs to the wonderful Parle productions! **

After setting up part two, Roxas rejoined his friends on the sofa. Axel quickly slid an arm around Demyx's shoulders, who smiled and leaned back against the fiery red head.

_Writing appears on screen while accompanied by 'Don't stop me now' by Queen._

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx obviously began singing along, while trying very hard not to look in Saix's direction.

_**Now for part two**_

_**!Hold onto your Mullets!**_

_Changes screen to questions._

_**Where do the organization guys get their hair done?**_

"I think a lot of us just do it ourselves. Apart from the higher ranking nobodies, like Mansex and Saix."

"Thanks for the useful information Axel."

"You're welcome Roxy!"  
"Never call me that again. EVER."

_Screen now shows Demyx with a towel on her head, Axel getting her hair done, and a hairdresser._

**Demyx: So what are you doing this weekend?**

"Probably going into Twilight town, what about you?"

Roxas was now very tempted to hit Axel round the head, while Demyx was giggling softly at his boyfriend's sugar high.

**Hairdresser: Well, this weekend, Marco was supposed to be taking me to Paris.**

"Awesome! I wanna go to Paris!"

**Demyx: Oooh, is Marco your boyfriend?**

"Heh, sounds like Larxene gossiping."

**Hairdresser: Yes, well, not for much longer.**

**Axel: Pray tell.**

"Yeah, this sounds interesting." Marluxia and Larxene leaned in, smirking.

**Hairdresser: We were supposed to be going to Paris, it was supposed to be a romantic weekend for the two of us because it's our anniversary. But he wants to take Francis as well, and I don't want Francis to go cause he's a bore.**

"Bit like when you're paired up with Vexen for missions." Larxene said flashing a smirk at the icy man.

**Demyx: You need to do better than him honey!**

"Now she sounds like Marluxia." Roxas muttered, laughing softly.

**Hairdresser: Yes, but he's taking me to Paris…**

**Axel: Well, we know a very interesting guy named Xaldin that you might have an interest in.**

Most of the organization burst out laughing at this. Xaldin however, apparently didn't find it as amusing as Xigbar who was howling with laughter. Instead he was glaring ferociously at the computer (poor computer) and was considering sending a little bit of wind to accidently on purpose knock the computer off the table to it's death.

**Demyx: You would love his hair!**

Xaldin considered this statement for a moment before deciding the computer was safe. For now.

**Axel: Speaking of hair, yours should be done by now.**

**Demyx: Oh yes.**

"That reminds me; Axel, your hair needs cutting."

That simple phrase from Roxas started Axel on a rather interesting rant about how he was growing it out and something else (Roxas zoned out after a bit) until he eventually started squealing excitably.

"Demyx please, please try and make your boyfriend calm down for a while."

"Aw, but you gotta admit it is kinda cute."

"For Kingdom hearts sake, the pair of you are the most strange people ever. But you're still good friends."  
"Oh, lighten up Roxy! You're starting to sound like Zexy!"

This wormed a laugh out of both Demyx and Roxas. Sadly Zexion was not amused and seemed to have taken up a new hobby called "glaring at the insane redhead".

_Demyx pulls the towel off to reveal bright blue hair instead of the usual mullet._

This set the organization off. Roxas and Axel were both in hysterics, Demyx was doubled over laughing his ass off, Xion was giggling, Marluxia and Larxene were cackling, Luxord was chuckling and Xigbar had his head buried in the nearest person's coat (Xaldin) while howling with glee.

"Now we finally know the answer for what would happen if Demyx and Saix mated."

This increased the absolute impossibility of calming any of these nobodies down. Xion and Roxas were now scarred for life, Axel was almost splitting a side from laughing, and Demyx himself was in between looking absolutely petrified at the thought and cracking up with laughter. Even Zexion and Lexaeus were bearing small smiles. Saix himself looked a little alarmed. After a fifteen minute break (they had to wait for Xigbar to stop hiccupping from laughing too much) the organization unpaused the video.

**Demyx: Oh my God. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!**

"Geez. Genuine reaction much."

_Demyx runs off._

**Axel: I'm free too.**

Demyx pouted at this and so didn't see the giant hug coming until he was flat on the floor laughing as Axel fell on top of him.

"You weren't supposed to fall off the sofa, got it memorized?"

Just before Axel was about to get up he suddenly felt an unexpected someone land on his back.

"Nice of you to drop in Roxy."

_**Does anyone in Organization XIII have an ampallang?**_

Almost everyone turned to stare at a particular British accented nobody.

"What's an ampallang?" Xion asked Larxene quietly. Larxene merely smirked and leaned over, whispering in the younger girl's ear. Xion looked like was going to be sick.

**Demyx and Axel: Luxord.**

"Screw the lot of you."

"Who knew Brits were so polite?" Xigbar commented innocently while neatly dodging the pillow thrown his way by Luxord.

_**Is Axel a natural redhead?**_

"Why of course."

_Demyx shakes her head._

The rest of the organization stared at Axel for a moment, trying to work out for themselves whether he was indeed a natural redhead. They did not yield any successful results and it is still a mystery to this day.

**Axel: What? The curtains match the carpet, alright?**

"Trust you to use that phrase Axel." Roxas sniggered.

**Demyx:… What?**

**Axel: Never mind.**

_**What would be the first thing you'd change if you were in charge of the world?**_

This question really made the organization think. Arrogant bastards like Marluxia were thinking of how perfect a world run by them would be, mental ones like Axel and Xigbar of thinking of the weirdest, most random things possible for their world, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx dreamt of peace for their world, the others not really all that bothered. I mean, Xemnas for one, technically was already in charge of the World that never was.

**Axel: Oh dear.**

"I'm guessing this answer should be fun then."

**Demyx: I would be awesome if I was in charge of the world!**

**Axel: Demyx, we put you in charge of a tank full of Sea monkeys, didn't we?**

"I wonder where this is leading…"

**Axel: Tell the people what you did with your Sea monkeys.**

"That sounds weird…"

"No, you're making it weird, Axel.

"And is that my fault?"

"Of course not." Demyx smiled reaching up to kiss Axel who giggled in the cutest way in Demyx's opinion.

**Demyx: I miss my Sea monkeys.**

"Awww!" Xion couldn't help it. She just thought it was really cute.

**Axel: What happened to your Sea monkeys?**

**Demyx: **_Muttered quietly _**Ithrewthemoutthewindow.**

"Soz, didn't quite catch that." Luxord commented.

**Axel: Sorry, what was that?**

"It appears Axel agrees with you." Zexion murmured softly.

**Demyx: **_Same as last time _**Ithrewthemoutthewindow.**

"Still didn't hear that."

"Oh, shut up."

**Axel: You did what? **

**Demyx: **_Loudly _**I threw them out the window alright, I thought they could fly!**

"Um, right. Cause that's normal."

"Yeah, like your face."

"Since when have monkeys been able to fly anyway?"

"No idea."

**Axel: And what did you shout as you threw them out the window, Demyx?**

**Demyx: Fly my pretties, fly.**

"You defenestrated your sea monkeys? Demyx, baby, there's a difference between flying monkeys and flying Sea monkeys. It's only basic Wizard of Ozology." Axel told Demyx before kissing the nocturne on the cheek.

**Axel: And this is why we'd never let Demyx in charge of the world.**

"Ok. Understood."

**Demyx: I'm not allowed to watch 'The Wizard of Oz' anymore.**

**Axel: No, you're not allowed to own Sea monkeys either.**

"Aw, what a shame. The Wizard of Oz is a great film."

"Larxy, you only like it because of the red shoes."

That conversation ended with Larxene telling Axel to go do something absolutely charming to himself.

**Demyx: I miss Reggie the most.**

"Awwww!" Xion was finding this whole situation very cute. I think she might be a Demyx time fangirl.

**Axel: If I was in charge of the world, I'd make everyday Axel day!"**

Axel giggled while Roxas shook his head at him, smiling.

"Should have seen that one coming a mile off."

_**What do you do in your spare time?**_

"We do the weirdest things ever in our spare time."

"Especially Xigbar. Didn't he once try and see if Demyx could play sitar upside down? That was funny!"

_Cuts to a shot of a street where Demyx is sitting in a shopping trolley with a bubble wand while Axel pushes._

"WE have got to try that!" Axel yelled with a huge grin plastered across his face which was echoed on both sides by Demyx and Roxas. Xigbar also looked interested.

**Demyx: Onwards!**

_Camera turns to see Xemnas stopping them in their tracks._

"Uh oh."

**Xemnas: Um, what are you doing?**

**Demyx: Nothing.**

"Yeah course you were." Marluxia muttered, still bitter about having to sit on the floor.

**Xemnas: This is not the type of behaviour I would expect…**

_Demyx starts motioning for Axel to go._

"Yeah but Mansex wouldn't expect that behaviour if it came up to him and slapped him round the face with a chair and a pair of penguins."

"Um…ok.

_Axel has apparently run off._

**Xemnas: Come back here!**

"Uh, nope."

_Xemnas runs after Axel. Demyx gets out of the trolley and starts running in the opposite direction. Xemnas drags Axel back by the ear._

**Axel: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.**

Marluxia started laughing mockingly at Axel before receiving a sock to the face. Interestingly enough, it was Demyx's sock and not Axel's.

**Xemnas: You seriously behave like children, I've had enough of this.**

"Why? I mean you should be used to this by now dude. It's just how we are." Xigbar smirked.

_Xemnas starts running after Demyx. The shot then goes to Axel and Demyx sitting on the bed again._

**Demyx: And that's it for Demyx time this week! **

Axel pouted. He wanted more!

**Demyx: Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and everyone who has watched…**

_Saix walks in._

"Oh, this can't be good." Xion murmured.

**Demyx: Hi Saix. Have a nice trip?**

"Out of all the options to pick, you chose that one?" Roxas shook his head.

"I know, aren't they clever?"

"Am I supposed to answer that Axel?"

"Up to you."

**Saix: The Superior wants to see you in his room. Both of you.**

"Oh dear."

_Saix turns before quickly turning back round scaring Demyx and Axel before leaving. There is a long pause._

**Axel: We are so fu… **_Cuts to credits._

"They are so fucked." Luxord noted.

"No shit Sherlock." Larxene hissed.

_The next scene opens up on Xemnas's office._

**Xemnas: Saix, Saix bring them in. Saix, hurry up I haven't got all day you know, I've got important stuff to do that have to do with jelly, I mean kingdom hearts.**

"Yeah, sure you do." Marluxia rolled his eyes.

_Door opens and Axel pulls Demyx through the door._

**Demyx: Hi Superior.**

**Xemnas: So you've finally come to my office. We need to discuss a matter called 'Demyx time'.**

**Demyx: What's wrong with Demyx time?**

"Oh just about everything." Marluxia replied silkily.

"Yeah, like your face." Xigbar called in Marluxia's direction.

**Xemnas: Well, there's been a few complaints.**

"Since when did the Superior take complaints seriously?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when. Never." Luxord replied to the younger nobody.

**Xemnas: Something Marluxia said, but I don't really care about Marluxia that much.**

"Yeah none of us do. We just tend to ignore him."

"I can hear you, you do realise."

"Well, I said it loud so the Pink fairy could hear it."

**Xemnas: Vexen's lost his shield.**

**Demyx: We returned it!**

**Axel: I returned it.**

"Oooh, yeah. That was funny."

**Xemnas: Oh, alright. And Zexion is in the cupboard emoing about something.**

Several nobodies started snickering at this while Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Demyx and Axel laugh quietly._

**Demyx: Does he refuse to come out the closet?**

Most of the assembled burst out in hysterical laughter. Zexion meanwhile, was continuously hitting himself in the head again. However the rest actually thought it was a fantastic joke and were thinking back to earlier seeing a rendition of Zexion and Demyx's 'If you were gay'.

**Xemnas: Yes he does. I can't do anything about that, don't really care.**

"Charming." Xaldin rolled his eyes.

**Xemnas: Yeah, so any explanations for these problems?**

"Nope." Demyx smiled.

**Demyx: Well…**

**Axel: It's funny, people like it.**

"Both are excellent points." Axel announced.

**Demyx: Yeah, people watch it.**

"Damn right."

**Xemnas: Anything else?**

"What do you mean 'anything else'? They've just given you a great list of reasons."

"Axel, calm down."

"YOU CALM DOWN, I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT."

**Demyx: Well, we have over eight hundred subscribers now.**

**Xemnas: Hundred?**

**Demyx: Huh?**

**Xemnas: A hundred? Is that it?**

**Demyx: No, eight, eight hundred.**

**Xemnas: Eight hundred?**

"Yes, eight hundred, are you deaf?" Luxord said, exasperated.

**Demyx: Eight hundred subscribers and over.**

**Xemnas: Yeah, so am I meant to be impressed?**

"You should be damn well impressed."

**Demyx: I thought it was quite a lot.**

**Xemnas: Hmm, I suppose it's something. Well, if you want to continue with Demyx time you need a hundred responses, video responses.**

**Demyx: A hundred? That's more than like five.**

"Um, wow. Can tell they're good at maths, can't you?"

"Sarcasm noted."

**Xemnas: Hmm, yeah, I can tell you did maths.**

_Axel gives Demyx a small shove._

**Xemnas: And, well or, you can get me ten million jellybeans.**

"Wow, that's a lot of jellybeans." Xion said.

**Xemnas: Which would you choose?**

"The video responses."

"I think everyone would choose that option."

**Demyx and Axel: We'll get the video responses!**

"Yay!"

"Why did that comment need a 'yay' to accompany it, Axel?"

"It just did, you know?"

"You need to stay away from the ice cream." Roxas sighed, shaking his head at his hyperactive friend.

**Xemnas: Well, that's a deal. I expect to see some results.**

**Demyx: Yes Sir, Mr Superior, Sir!**

_Xemnas reaches across the table and picks up a red toy lightsaber._

"Uh oh. Dis means trouble." Demyx said, leaning back, while Axel threw an arm around his shoulders.

**Xemnas: But since you pissed me off…**

_Axel and Demyx start running. Xemnas chases after them. It then cuts to the corridor where Axel and Demyx are still being chased._

**Xemnas: Take your punishment like nobodies!**

"So glad our Superior doesn't say that. I don't think I could keep a straight face." Roxas giggled.

_Cuts to Demyx sitting in a cupboard holding the camera._

**Demyx: Guys, guys, guys, come closer, come closer.**

_Demyx brings the camera closer._

Axel, thinking they literally meant it, went right up to the screen, as close he could, before Demyx stopped laughing at him and pulled him back to the sofa.

**Demyx: I need your help. Ok, Xemnas needs these one hundred video responses otherwise Demyx time is going to be cancelled.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It's ok; Axel calm down."

Axel starts speaking in a series of high pitched squeaks that only fangirls will understand while Demyx and Roxas shared confused looks.

**Demyx: I need those video responses, guys, even if it's just using 'Don't cancel it' or letters, please send in a hundred video responses! Ok, hopefully see you next week, bye!**

_Video ends._

The room was left in silence.

"Sooo… did they get the one hundred video responses?" Xion finally asked.

"Let's find out." Roxas replied, going over to the computer to set up the next video.

**Finally done! :) So, next up is: Marluxia's rant. That should be fun. But until then I need reviews to help me continue! Please if you enjoyed it and want an update sooner rather than later, or want to contribute ideas; Please Review! **

**Ok I'll stop boring you now! Good bye and have a great week! **


	12. Demyx time: Marluxia's rant

**Hello again! I know this chapter's short but look forward to Axel time!**

**Reviews:**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Aw, glad you like it so much! Thanks!**

**Mysteryreader6626: I certainly will look forward to it! I love your reviews! Ugh school does get in the way! Look forward to it!**

**Puggieblade: Oh no, Demyx! Why you do that?**

**ShadowPoisonCrystal: Very happy you like it! Episode eight is next, that will be fun!**

**Invaderhorizongreen: Glad you found it fun! You're welcome!**

**Mysteryman: This fanfic is here to entertain, here's your update!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, luv you all! Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Got it memorized? Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Demyx time belongs to the wonderful Parle productions! :) **

Roxas raised an eyebrow when he saw what the title of the next video was before clicking on it, thinking it may have some entertainment. Axel however had doubts.

"Why the hell are we watching a video with Marluxia in the title?"

"Oh cheer up Ax. It's only a small video, barely a minute."

Several members sighed with relief when they saw how short it was. Marluxia had a smug expression on his face. Finally a video focusing on him instead of the idiotic redhead and his boyfriend. Lucky for him, he only thought this and didn't say this out loud otherwise he would now be involved in a fight. A long one.

**Marluxia: Good evening out there, to all you 'Demyx time' fans.**

"Yay! Demyx time!" Axel yelled grinning.

**Marluxia: In the course of his little show he has managed to destroy my flowers and cook them!**

Marluxia glared round at the organization. At least three quarters of them were laughing at the memory of Marluxia's flowers being cooked and many were planning on trying it themselves.

**Marluxia: He has placed a camera in my room without my consent.**

"Yeah, and it was damn hilarious!" Xigbar sniggered. Placing a camera in Marluxia's room could provide some good blackmail material, Zexion considered…

**Marluxia: And now he's just given all my money away to someone else!**

"And that my friends, is what we call pure genius!" Luxord smiled, trying not to laugh at the snarl Flowerboy, I mean Marluxia sent his way.

**Marluxia: So I'm sure you can understand I'm not exactly a huge fan of 'Demyx time'.**

"Why not? Demyx time is awesome!" Axel shouted, while Demyx smiled at him, thinking his enthusiasm very cute.

**Marluxia: You know, he only got given this little broadcast because I got made Lord of Castle Oblivion.**

Marluxia smiled. At least he knew he was better than all those other idiots.

**Marluxia: That's right. Demyx was all jealous.**

"What, of you? Unlikely." Demyx laughed. "Only fairies are jealous of you because of your hair." Seriously, who the hell had told Marluxia that rose petals and a pink scythe were manly, Roxas wondered.

**Marluxia: Personally, I think the show is pathetic.**

"Like your face."

**Marluxia: That is why I am posting this as a video response, so everyone can see, and just see how pathetic 'Demyx time' is.**

"Geez, just imagine if Demyx time had been Marluxia time. I think we'd all have nightmares." Roxas grinned.

**Marluxia: Wait, wait, wait, wait.**

"Yes?"

**Marluxia: Doesn't he need a hundred video responses?**

"Yup." Larxene smiled in an almost too sweet to be true way.

**Marluxia: And this is a video response.**

"Uh huh." Luxord could see where this was going.

**Marluxia: Oh God I'm helping him!**

"Ha. FAIL!" Both Xigbar and Axel shouted before laughing their asses off.

**Marluxia: Oh God, how do I stop this!**

"You press the big button on top of the camera." Zexion commented in a mocking way, raising an eyebrow.

**Marluxia: Turn it off, turn it off!**

_Marluxia places hand over the top of the camera and video ends._

Marluxia sincerely wanted to kill the rest of the organization for that agonizing minute.

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed! As usual review, if you enjoyed of have ideas! Reviews really help and I love reading them!**

**Also I am unable to do 'Demyx time: Thank you' as it doesn't work on my computer. It only shows half the screen and Saix ends up having a yellow wig and blue skin. So next up is Axel time!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	13. Demyx Time: Episode 8

**Good evening to all of you! I apologise heavily for this being so late! Hope you all had great holidays! The main reason this is late is because I've been watching Supernatural and school gets in the way. Anywho, thank you for all the brilliant reviews:**

**Lioness Deity: DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADEH! Makes me laugh every time. Also can I just say I love your profile pic!**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**Mystery man: Thank you, glad you're enjoying it! Here's more!**

**ShadowPoisonCrystal: Wow, thanks! Oh I think Axel will be very happy… Enjoy!**

**Vanits'Queen21: Don't worry updates are coming! I agree episodes nine- fifteen are absolutely brilliant!**

**SilverSnowKnight: Yay, more chapters! Don't worry I have no life either!**

**Fire moon demon: Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy more Akudemy in this chapter!**

**Don'tTrustTheBarrels: Yep, Marly is a total drama queen! Here's the update! Hope you and your cousin enjoy!**

**Mysteryreader6626: Oh my Merlin! You are hilarious! I love your reviews! Poor Demyx, I know how he feels… running is a nightmare! Anywho can't wait to hear more! Enjoy the update!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, I love you all! Nothing else to say except ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to Disney, and Demyx time belongs to the fabulous Parle productions! **

Xigbar, still guffawing at the look on Marluxia's face, reached through a portal, putting the next video up. Axel grinned in excitement. He had a feeling this episode was going to be a good one… he just wasn't sure why.

_Video starts showing Xemnas._

**Xemnas: Demyx got over 100 video responses!**

"YES! Haha in your face, Flower boy!" Axel yelled at Marluxia (who had secretly been hoping the show had been cancelled, and been professing that opinion to anyone who would listen over lunch). Axel quickly enveloped Demyx in a hug, while Demyx grinned at his enthusiasm.

**Xemnas: So it's time to rave!**

_Music starts playing and Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Larxene come on screen messing about and Marluxia saying that they don't dance for Demyx._

_Screen goes to Demyx._

**Demyx: Stop, Demyx time!**

_Demyx is pulled off screen and Axel comes on instead looking smug._

**Axel: Axel time!**

Axel's eyes grew almost as wide as his smile before jumping up and down in celebration.

"Congratulations on your promotion mate!" Roxas snickered, before Demyx pulled Axel back on the sofa, wrapping his arms around the other boy and offering him a quick kiss.

"_I'm a fire starter" starts playing along with a series of clips of Axel. Goes to Axel sitting on bed._

**Axel: I have chocolate.**

"Can I have chocolate?"

"No love, you had a load at lunch. If you're good I'll get you more later." Demyx replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, you're kidding me aren't you Demyx? He had even more sugar? You wouldn't believe he's the oldest of the three of us, the way he acts." Roxas muttered, amused all the same.

**Axel: I have my own show. Could I get any better?**

"Nope." Demyx murmured into the redhead's ear, and felt a warm feeling where his heart used to be when Axel grinned goofily back at him.

**Axel: I'm awesome!**

"Yes I am!" Axel shouted happily, an obvious sugar rush glowing in his eyes.

**Axel: I could get my kit off… no, he'd kill me.**

"Not now, but maybe later?" Axel asked with begging eyes.

"Maybe." Was the reply he got but it came with a smirk.

**Axel: This is Demyx time 8. I know all you guys responded because you love me and you knew it was my episode coming up, cause let's face it, I am awesome!**

"I take it there is a lot of Axel fangirls out there then." Luxord commented.

_Marluxia and Larxene walk in and sit on either side of Axel._

"Ugh no, the lightening bug can stay but the pink fairy can fuck off!" Xigbar announced, earning laughs and approval from around the room, and a down right dirty look from Marluxia.

_Marluxia nicks Axel's chocolate._

**Axel: No, no, give that here!**_ Several other noises of annoyance at losing the chocolate while fighting Marluxia to get it back._

Xemnas rolled his eyes in exasperation. Children. He was dealing with children.

**Marluxia: You're supposed to be doing a show, you've got a job to do.**

**Axel: Roxas! Roxas, they won't leave me alone again! **

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about it?" Roxas replied bewilderedly.

"Tut tut, langue Roxy." Larrxene smirked at him.

**Axel: Hate you both. So thanks to you guys giving us our hundred video responses, Demyx time can continue.**

**Larxene: Where is Demyx?**

"Yeah, where am I?"

**Axel: Shopping.**

_Goes to Demyx in a shopping center. Demyx is looking a bit confused to say the least._

**Demyx: I know Axel wanted me to get his shopping and everything, but where am I supposed to find headlight fluid?**

"Ah Axel, that's mean!" Xion said, raising an eyebrow at him.

_Goes back to Axel, Marluxia and Larxene._

**Axel: Yeah well, Demyx isn't here but you got me! And you got the new camera and everything!**

**Marluxia: I tried to break Demyx's old camera.**

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Xaldin muttered.

**Marluxia: And because Demyx got over a hundred video responses, Mansex went out and got Demyx, oh a high definition camera! The man is relentless!**

Demyx shrugged. "Hey, I'm worth at least a high definition camera."

"You're worth way more than a dodgy old camera!" Axel responded flinging his arms around Demyx who laughed.

_Axel laughs at Marluxia who shoves Axel. Axel then falls against Larxene._

**Larxene: Don't touch me. **_Pushes Axel._

**Axel: I don't wanna do this anymore.**

_Shows a clip introducing "The secret meeting"_

"Oh. Well, that sounds fun." Considered Xion. Saix and Xemnas however were becoming suspicious about this section.

**Axel: So this week in our secret meeting…**

_Marluxia pushes Axel out the way and takes over the place in the middle._

**Marluxia: Okay, this is our secret meeting about taking over the organization. If you tell anyone about this I will end you!**

"Well, this sounds intriguing." Zexion murmured, pulling his hair out of his eyes only for it to fall back again.

_Marluxia picks up a piece of cardboard with writing on._

**Marluxia: Right, so far we only have three stages to our plan. First stage: Steal everyone's underpants.**

"That sure is an accomplishment. Everyone going commando sure is a fun thought!" Xigbar sniggered before getting slapped round the head by Xaldin. Xigbar pouted for a minute before continued laughing this time joined by Axel.

**Marluxia: Stage two: We don't know what it is yet.**

"You've sure planned this out well." Luxord noted.

**Marluxia: Stage three: Take over. I think it's pretty flawless so far.**

"You think?" Roxas muttered, rolling his eyes. He worried about this place sometimes.

**Marluxia: Stage four: Redecorate.**

**Larxene: We need yellow.**

"Well, better than pink I guess."

_Marluxia slaps Axel with the chunk of cardboard._

**Marluxia: Get back!**

"Hey! That's actually abuse!" Axel whined, pouting.

**Marluxia: You don't get a say in this Axel!**

"That's just a clear breach of human rights now."

**Axel: I'm the one doing all the work!**

**Larxene: What work?**

**Marluxia: Stop using my air and climb back in the hole you come from!**

"Seriously? That's really the worst you could think of?" Luxord looked shocked.

"Since when has Marluxia been known for glorious insults though?" Roxas responded.

"Good point little dude." Xigbar laughed.

_Axel hugs a Demyx plushie._

**Axel: I want Demyx back!**

"Ahh that's sweet!" Xion smiled.

**Axel: **_sings _**DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!**

All the organization members who still had a sense of humour immediately burst out laughing, Xigbar spitting out the sip of Redbull he'd just taken to replace with hysterical manic shrieks of glee.

_Marluxia stands up in anger._

**Marluxia: I swear to God…**

**Axel: Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me…**

_Marluxia writes more on the chunk of cardboard and shows the camera. It reads 'Stage five: Kill Axel'_

"Ah, but that's not very nice Marly! Bad Marly! Bad!" Axel yelled, squirting Marluxia with a water pistol.

"Where'd he get a water pistol from?" Roxas asked Demyx, confused.

"Nowhere." Demyx smiled innocently. He knew exactly where. He was the water elemental after all. Why shouldn't he use it to his advantage and amusement? Watching the redhead splatter Marluxia was certainly funny and a good way to amuse his boyfriend too.

_Marluxia stands up again._

**Marluxia: Give me my scythe!**

**Larxene: Where****are my Kunais?**

_Marluxia holds out the scythe. Or what there is of it._

**Marluxia: Why is there just a pole? Where is the end of my scythe?**

"Up your arse."

**Marluxia: Never mind, this works too. Bend him over.**

"Xion, Roxas cover your eyes. It's gonna get weird."

**Marluxia: Rape. Marluxia style.**

"Well, there's a sentence I'm never gonna get out of my head." Roxas muttered.

_A clip introduces "Axel cam"._

**Axel: For Axel cam this week, we uh, we found someone very interesting passed out in the kitchen last night.**

**Larxene: Ha, guess.**

"Uh, Luxord."

"What? No way!"

"Ah, come on. It's totally you dude!"

**Axel: So we took the video camera to find out who!**

_Shows a clip of Luxord waking up very confused after passing out, probably drunk._

"HA! In your face Lux!" Xigbar yelled, smirking.

Luxord rolled his eyes and took a swig of whiskey.

_A clip is played for "What Axel found in the other guys rooms"._

Axel's eyes immediately lit up with mischief.

**Axel: Why are you drawing on that random piece of crap?**

**Marluxia: Well, since Demyx decided to wipe out my bank account, I've had to write on everything available to me.**

"Yes Demyx!" Roxas grinned high fiving Demyx.

**Marluxia: Like napkins, Luxord's playing cards…**

"Hey, you better not!"

**Marluxia: This piece of shit, I don't know…**

**Axel: Luxord?**

**Marluxia: Yes Luxord, I've written some of my plans on his back.**

Luxord now looked slightly freaked out.

**Axel: Guess what I found in Vexen's room?**

"I don't think anyone wants to know what you found in Vexen's room…" Demyx muttered looking a little perturbed at the thought. Vexen was now firing an ice-cold glare at Axel.

_Axel holds up a leopard print thong._

**Axel: I found this in Vexen's room!**

The small awkward silence forming was suddenly broken by Xigbar's manic screams of laughter. The laugh seemed infectious. Soon half the organization was falling out of chairs from laughing so hard, while the other half of the organization just stared at their giggling associates. Or lunatics as Zexion preferred to refer to them. After about two minutes of shrieks of mirth, the other half of the organization gave up hope that they would stop laughing by themselves and started pulling them off the floor. Axel and Demyx were leaning on each other for support, while Xigbar and Luxord needed the help of two other nobodies each just to sit back down. Vexen had reached the point there he was slowly killing the rest of the organization in his mind.

**Larxene: You've just corrupted my mind.**

Larxene shared her counterpart's thoughts on the subject.

**Axel: Do you wanna know what it says embroidered on the inside?**

"I'm not sure we could take the mental damage."

"Eh, we've survived worse."

**Larxene: Yeah.**

**Axel: **_Turns to Marluxia _**Do you wanna know what it says embroidered on the inside?**

_Marluxia tries to take them off Axel._

**Marluxia: Give them back.**

"Oooh, I think Marly's got something to hide!" Larxene cackled.

**Axel: Everyone wants to know, don't they?**

"Yes, just tell us!"

**Axel: Why, you got something to be embarrassed, something you want to reveal to everyone?**

"I think Marly has something he wants to tell." Sniggered Axel.

**Marluxia: Fine.**

**Axel: "To my Ice Ice baby. Love Flower boy."**

_Axel bounces up and down on the bed, indicating um, something._

Vexen and Marluxia were now both staring at the computer screen, gobsmacked. Meanwhile everyone else in the organization was now showing their amusement or exasperation in their own special ways. For example, Saix looked like he really wanted to hit something.

_Axel waves the thong in Marluxia's face who grabs it._

**Marluxia: Thank you.**

**Axel: Vexen's room was boring so I went in Xigbar's room as well.**

"Ah fuck."

"Language, Two."

**Larxene: What did you get?**

"Yeah, what the fuck did you get?" Xigbar frowned.

_Axel holds an eye patch up._

**Marluxia: How?**

**Axel: When he was asleep. And he leaves it on his bed side table.**

"Well, not putting it there anymore." Xigbar muttered noting the mischievous grin on Axel's face.

**Larxene: What does his eye look like?**

"Not telling."

**Axel: I think he's a ninja.**

"If you think about it, Xigbar is the answer to the pirates vs ninjas argument!"

"Well, that's one way to think about it, I suppose Axel."

**Axel: He has one of those sharingan thingies.**

"Oh, from Naruto." Roxas commented.

"Y'what?"

"Never mind."

**Larxene: Oh, from that show.**

"Told you."

**Axel: Yeah, that really crap one people always dress up as people from.**

"Hey it's not crap!" Roxas pouted.

"Yes, it is Roxy." Demyx said leaning back against Axel.

**Axel: What's it called?  
Marluxia: Narutard or something.**

**Axel: Oh yeah, Naruto. I know Roxas watches it.**

"Roxas doesn't just watch it. He fangirls over it."

"Shut up Demyx. If you haven't noticed I am a boy."

"Fine, fanboys over it. Happy?"

"Not particularly." Demyx rolled his eyes.

_Clip is played for "Axel's revenge"._

"Hahaha Yes!" Axel punched the air in excitement.

**Axel: I would show you guys my revenge but you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise.**

_Larxene closes eyes and while she's not looking Axel messes her hair up._

Larxene just stared at the screen shocked, not noticing as the people around her started edging away as eyes seemed to crackling with electricity.

**Axel: Okay you can open them.**

_Larxene opens eyes and just looks shocked._

**Marluxia: Oh God.**

**Larxene: What the hell?!**

"Yeah I know, it looks awesome doesn't it?"

"Not the right time Axel. Not the right time."

**Marluxia: Oh don't worry, we can fix it honey! No, no, no, Larxene, don't worry don't worry!**

**Larxene: No!**

**Marluxia: We can fix that!**

**Larxene: But my hair!**

**Marluxia: We can fix that! Deep breath, breathe with me. In… and out.**

"I don't think she needs bat shit anger management tactics right now."

**Axel: You look ridiculous.**

_Larxene runs out crying followed by Marluxia._

"Well done Axel, well done."

"Yeah I know. I am awesome!"

_Clip for "Axel concludes". Axel sits hugging the Demyx plushie and Demyx walks in._

**Demyx: Axel, I'm back!**

"Yay! Demyx is back!" Axel yelled, enveloping the real Demyx in a massive hug.

"Thanks Axel."

_Axel hugs Demyx as she sits down._

**Demyx: And I got everything that you wanted me to get you. I got you: a right shoe; and I got you your newspaper; and I got you your toilet roll; and I got you Mario party eight for the Wii; and I got you your beer; and I got you the struggle bat you wanted; and I got you all your hair products.**

"Wow. Demyx has been busy for a change."

"Ah, shut up Roxy."

**Demyx: I couldn't find: headlight fluid, elbow grease, or four candles. And the very nice man who drove the truck said headlight fluid doesn't exist.**

**Axel: Don't ever leave me again. You can have your show back.**

**Demyx: Back?**

"You missed a lot Demyx. A lot."

**Axel: Don't ever leave me again.**

**Demyx: I don't know what's wrong with you but we've got to get on and film Demyx time eight.**

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that."

**Axel: Don't worry about that. I love you.**

**Demyx: Why is the camera on?**

**Axel: Camera's not on.**

**Demyx: It's not?**

**Axel: Nope.**

**Demyx: But doesn't the red light mean it's on?**

**Axel: No, the camera's not on, the camera's not on.**

_Video ends._

As soon as it ended Axel burst out laughing. It seemed he enjoyed Axel time.

**Yay! Hope you enjoyed and if you did review, favourite and follow! Please if you enjoyed it and want an update sooner rather than later, or want to contribute ideas; Please Review! **

**Ok, so nothing left to say except have a great week! **

**QuillDrream19725 **


	14. Demyx time: Episode 9 part 1

**Hello! I am so sorry, it's been months since I updated! But I hope to update more often now. Also "Stop! Demyx Time!" has reached a hundred reviews so thank you!**

**Reviews:**

**Don'tTrustTheBarrels: I'm so glad you liked it! Episode nine is one of my favourites too though very confusing to write. Thanks!**

**Luxnoxspiritus: Here's episode nine!**

**Lioness Deity: Hope you enjoy!**

**Frederyk Strife: Thanks! Episode twelve will be great!**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed, here's the next chapter!**

**Darksymphony777: Oh thanks, I didn't realise.**

**Amydiddle: You're right, this is going to be chaotic to write! I need to marathon Demyx time again… anyway, enjoy!**

**Sunny Lighter: Thanks, I'm glad you find it funny! Here's more!**

**Yumi: Here's more!**

**Fire moon demon: Glad you're enjoying, here's the update!**

**UnKnown XIII: So happy you're finding it funny, here's another update!**

**Alright, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and I'm not nearly talented enough to own Demyx time!**

Axel still sniggering from episode eight, jumped up to set the next video up, before leaping on the sofa and curling up next to Demyx.

_Xemnas spins round on an office chair._

**Xemnas: Hello, my name is Xemnas and I sponsor this episode of Demyx time.**

Xemnas sighed. Why were they still watching this ridiculous show?

**Stop, Demyx time!**

_The title sequence and theme song are played, before cutting to Demyx and Axel._

Exactly on cue, Axel, Demyx and Roxas sung along loudly to theme song, ignoring disapproving looks from their superiors. After a sneaky look at Saix's face, Roxas burst out laughing at the undisguised anger flashing across the pissed off man's features.

**Demyx: Hello, and welcome to Demyx time nine!**

**Axel: Eight, technically.**

**Demyx: Why?**

**Axel: Cause I did Axel time for eight so you've never actually done a Demyx time eight so technically you're an episode behind.**

"Yeah, that was a really weird episode."

**Demyx: Yeah, but don't bring that up! Stop talking about that!**

"Ah, please, please don't be mad at me Demyx!" Axel pouted.

"Axel, I'm not mad at you and please stop giving me those puppy eyes."

"Yay!" the overexcited pyromaniac wrapped his arms around the grinning nocturne.

**Axel: Axel time!**

**Demyx: Still not happy about that.**

**Axel: I am a fire starter, a twisted fire starter!**

"Yes you are." Roxas muttered.

_Demyx slaps Axel._

**Demyx: NO! Stop confusing me, I can't count like that! It is Demyx time nine!**

_Axel gloveslaps Demyx._

Roxas sniggers before a certain redhead slaps him with a glove.

**Axel: You don't slap me. Ever.**

"Only if I consent." Axel grinned winking at Demyx.

"Maybe later." Demyx whispered in his ear.

"Ewwww…" Roxas looked absolutely disgusted.

**Demyx: What… what was I… Camera! Demyx time nine! It has been so long since we filmed an episode of Demyx time and I must apologise! A whole three months!**

"So about how long it takes Marluxia to do his makeup then." Larxene smiled viciously back at the glare Marluxia was shooting at her.

**Demyx: I bet you're all wondering "Where've you guys been?" Well, we're going to tell you in a fantastic, very high tech, expensive flashback sequence.**

"That sounds cool!" Xion smiled.

_Demyx starts wiggling their arms._

**Demyx: We need the wavy lines.**

"Uh, I think that comes in when you edit it." Luxord commented.

**Demyx: Do I add those in later?**

_Axel nods._

**Demyx: Ok. Cue the flashback!**

_Wavy lines are edited in. Demyx continues wiggling arms while Axel faceplams. Cuts to Demyx lying in bed. Music starts to play._

**Demyx: Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before! Little town full of little people, waking up to say…**

_Music cuts out as Demyx is hit in the face by a door._

Several of the nobodies laughed at that.

_Demyx walks into the kitchen while a voiceover is played over the top._

**Demyx: The day started like any other. I was on my way to the kitchen to gather afternoon snacks for myself and Axel.**

At this Axel turned and gave begging eyes to Demyx, who smiled. After making sure Roxas wasn't looking, he slipped a chocolate bar into the grinning redhead's hand.

_Demyx opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of liquid from a shelf in the fridge labelled "DO NOT TOUCH. THIS MEANS YOU DEMYX._

Zexion rolled his eyes. The fact that this could actually happen was worrying. Very worrying.

_Cuts back to bedroom where Axel seems to be looking at Axel/Roxas fanart. _

Roxas looks slightly traumatised.

**Demyx: I got us our snacks for today!**

"Yay!"

"Shush, Axel."

_Demyx takes a swig of the strange liquid from the fridge before handing it to Axel._

**Demyx: Wow! That's really good! Try that.**

_Axel drinks some of the strange liquid._

"Oh, this is not good. I'm surrounded by idiots." Vexen muttered. Zexion seemed to be having similar thoughts.

**Axel: Ugh.**

**Demyx: It's good isn't it?**

**Axel: No. No, it's not good at all.**

" I don't think that's for drinking, dude." Xigbar commented while Xaldin rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the statement.

**Demyx: Yeah, it is. Got a spice to it!**

"If you say so…"

**Axel: Demyx, where the hell **_Axel switches to Demyx's body and vice versa._ **Did you get this from?**

Axel and Demyx's eyes suddenly widened when the realisation hit. Roxas and Xigbar started laughing while a lot of the organization rolled their eyes. Vexen and Zexion both shook their heads in exasperation.

**Voiceover Demyx: It was then that I realised that the most amazing thing had happened.**

"Is amazing really the right word?" Roxas questioned, still trying not to laugh.

**Demyx: Oh my god, I cloned myself, I'm amazing!**

"This is gonna be really hard to keep track of, isn't it?" Xion murmured, already a little confused.

**Axel: Oh my god, what the hell? Why am I looking at myself?**

"This is gonna be a really fucking weird episode." Xigbar muttered.

_Demyx picks up a mirror and screams realising they're in the wrong body. Axel tries to take the mirror._

**Axel: Demyx!**

**Demyx: I didn't do it!**

**Axel: Axel, me!**

**Demyx: Nope, nothing is there, nothing is there!**

_Axel gets Demyx to let go and looks in the mirror._

**Axel: What the hell!**

**Demyx: You did it.**

"What is it, let's all blame Axel day?" Axel pouted.

Roxas smiled. "My favourite day of the year."

**Axel: Why am I in your body?**

_Axel picks up the strange liquid._

**Axel: Where did you get this from?**

**Demyx: The fridge.**

**Axel: Where in the fridge, Ax-, Dem, you! Demyx, where did you get that from?**

**Demyx: Vexen's shelf in the fridge.**

"Oh no." Zexion muttered. His thoughts seemed to be shared as most of the organization were either shaking their head or facepalming. Vexen himself was muttering curses.

**Demyx: There was a sign on it but I can't read it. But it had my name on it, so I figured I was allowed it.**

**Axel: Do you have a crayon up your nose?**

Xemnas rolled his eyes. Why was he not surprised?

**Demyx: Yeah.**

**Axel: Come on, we're gonna go see Vexen. Sort this out. Demyx! I mean Axel! I mean, come on! **

_Demyx looks at the computer screen which still holds fanart._

**Demyx: What were you looking at?**

"I, uh, I think that's best not answered." Roxas muttered, looking a little sick, while Demyx and Axel laughed at his discomfort.

**Axel: Just, shut up!**

"Well that's not very nice."

_Cuts to Vexen fiddling about with something in the lab AKA the bathroom and Axel walks in._

"Real high tech lab you got there Vexen." Xaldin snorted while the scientist glared at him.

**Axel: Vexen! What the hell is that blue potion in the fridge?!**

**Vexen: Ah, you found that one then?**

**Axel: Oh, I found it. Well, I didn't!**

**Vexen: So you are?**

**Axel: Axel!**

**Vexen: Oh dear.**

"To be fair I wouldn't want to deal with a pissed off Axel either." Luxord muttered.

**Axel: And I'm extremely pissed off!**

**Vexen: I can see that.**

"Is sorta obvious, isn't it?" Demyx smiled.

**Axel: How do we set it right and what the hell is it?**

**Vexen: Well, you see the reason there was the "DO NOT TOUCH" sign, on the potion, was because it's a possibly, maybe, a body switching solution.**

"Yeah, that was sort of obvious, don't you think?" Marluxia sneered.

"Shut up Marly!" Axel yelled while Demyx and Roxas laughed.

**Vexen: That I figured how to make the initial switch and but don't yet know how to reverse.**

"Oh. Well, that's not good." Axel pointed out.

"You don't say?" Roxas murmured.

**Axel: And why did you leave it in the fridge?!**

"That is actually an interesting question. Why would that solution be left in the fridge?" Zexion hissed and turned to glare at Vexen who looked in the other direction. Demyx could only presume something had happened in the past that Zexion was angry about.

**Vexen: Well, because my lab is currently unavailable to me due to several failed experiments, so I had nowhere else to keep it. And Lexaeus assured me it would be fine. I put the note on!**

**Axel: How do we reverse it Vexen?!**

**Vexen: I don't know.**

"That really wasn't the right answer." Roxas commented having seen Axel lose his temper many times.

**Axel: What do you mean you don't know. Figure I tout you're a scientist.**

**Vexen: Yes, I am. But there are some things that take time Axel!**

**Axel: That's it. I'm telling the superior.**

**Vexen: No! No Axel no. There is absolutely no need for such a rash action.**

**Axel: Yes, there is!**

"I actually agree with Axel on this one." Luxord decided.

**Vexen: No, that would be the wrong thing to do. Because: You will go to the Superior. The Superior will come to me. And he will say "Vexen I am no longer allowing you to conduct your scientific experiments" and then he will close this lab down as well and then I will not be able to create a reversing solution, you will be in that body forever!**

"Pfft, drama queen." Axel laughed.

**Axel: I am giving you two weeks to put this right Vexen.**

**Vexen: Two? You know, it's general industry standard to allow at least a month!**

"You made that up."

**Axel: Two weeks Vexen! And if I'm not back in my body in two weeks, I am coming after you with fire, do you understand!**

**Vexen: You won't be after me with fire, you're Demyx now, you're water!**

"That won't stop me. I'll borrow Xigbar's lighter and some of your chemicals and then we'll have some fun!" Axel threatened before laughing manically. Demyx made a mental note to tell Xigbar to hide his lighter.

**Vexen: Yes sir.**

_Cuts back to Axel and Demyx in the bedroom._

**Axel: Ok. While you're being me, there is a list of rules for you to follow at all times.**

**Demyx: I thought of some rules too!**

_Hands Axel a book before taking a piece of paper out of the back._

**Demyx: I'll take that back thank you!**

**Axel: Number one. I'm not allowed to touch your sitar.**

**Demyx: Never. Not once. Not even twice.**

**Axel: What if the superior asks or something? Sends me away, I'm not allowed to have a weapon.**

"Ah, I want a weapon, I don't wanna die!"

**Demyx: You may touch her if you come to me for permission first. And my answer will be no.**

**Axel: Rule number two, I must worship David Bowie.**

"Should have seen that coming." Roxas grinned while Xion giggled.

**Demyx: It is essential.**

**Axel: I'm not gonna worship David Bowie.**

"Well, that's just disrespectful."

**Demyx: If you want people to believe that I am you and you are me, you must worship David Bowie.**

**Axel: I must face east.**

Axel quickly jumped off the couch and turned to face east.

**Axel: Down on my knees.**

Axel suddenly collapsed onto his knees while the others watched either confused or a little scared for his mental health.

**Demyx: Uh huh.**

**Axel: On the David Bowie mat!**

Axel looked slightly disappointed that he didn't have a David Bowie mat.

**Axel: Say his name five times backwards.**

Axel started muttering what supposedly was the name backwards but sounded more like he was summoning demons. The redhead got to what sounded like the third repetition of the name before getting tongue tied. Demyx pulled him back onto the couch, laughing.

**Axel: Dance, magic, dance or the rain will never come! Your prayers to David Bowie does not bring the rain Demyx!**

"Doesn't really matter. Demyx could bring the rain if he wanted, he is the water elementalist." Xaldin said, providing at least a little wisdom into the group.

**Axel: Half this body is broken.**

**Demyx: Uh huh.**

**Axel: I can only breathe through one nostril.**

**Demyx: Uh huh. What, you can?**

**Axel: Yeah, I can only breathe through one.**

**Demyx: Where's the marble?**

"Why the hell would anyone put a marble up their nose?"

"Eh, I've heard weirder."

**Axel: I took it out!**

**Demyx: Oh you're doomed.**

_Demyx starts looking at the rules Axel made._

**Axel: You must follow every single one of those.**

**Demyx: But there's like a million!**

**Axel: You can't play with my fire.**

**Demyx: Why not?**

**Axel: We will all die.**

"That's probably true to be honest." Demyx grinned.

**Demyx: Why?**

**Axel: Because you will burn everything.**

"Axel does anyway so there wouldn't be too much change." Roxas said, pondering the situation.

**Demyx: Fine, you can't play with my water. **

**Axel: Fine, I don't want to. But the most important rule in there is you must not let Xigbar near you.**

"Um, why?"

**Axel: Do you understand Demyx? You are not allowed to let Xigbar near you. And by no means is he allowed to touch your coat, my coat. He's not allowed to undress you.**

"Uh, why do we need these rules?" Xigbar questioned.

"Cause you're a right fucking weirdo." Xaldin answered.

**Axel: If you see Xigbar, tell him to fuck off.**

"Well, cheers for that dude."

**Axel: There is a list of offensive words in the back that you can call him.**

"I never expected anything else." Demyx smirked.

**Axel: And I will stick to your stupid cheese, David Bowie, mulleting, sitaring, pansy, tiddly fuddly, whatever the fuck you do in your spare time.**

"I think that basically sums it up." Roxas smiled.

**Demyx: I'll read all these very carefully. **_Throws notebook over shoulder._

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Shut your mouth Roxas."

**Axel: I have to go to the underworld.**

**Demyx: You need cue cards. You're gonna be me, I'm gonna write down everything I always say onto pieces of paper and you keep them in your pocket and if you don't know what to say.**

**Axel: Fine, give me cue cards. Go write me some cue cards and I'll take those.**

**Demyx: What colour?**

**Axel: I don't care. Just go do it. Oh my god…**

_Demyx gloveslaps Axel and runs out the room._

_**Go Watch Part Two!**_

Roxas quickly got up and switched the videos so they could watch part two.

**Wow, that was confusing! Please review if you enjoyed it and want more! Also follow and favourite. I hope everyone has a wonderful day!**


	15. Demyx time: Episode 9 Part 2

**Hello good people! I know it's been ages, it's been hectic! Anyway reviews:**

**Amydiddle: It's one of my favourites too!Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sunny Lighter: Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Darkest Fire: Nope, not dead! So happy you like it so much!**

**Tuckeyhunger99: Yay, this thing's back! We're almost at the Xiggy's dream, so hold on! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Asashi Teelesta: Oh, glad you think so! Here's more!**

**Now to the chapter; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of Demyx time! **

Axel grinned manically, excited, as the video started.

**Axel: **_voiceover_** So, while Demyx pillocked around back at headquarters, I was sent on his mission to the underworld.**

"Oh, this should be good." Roxas smirked, before being glove slapped by a giggling Axel.

_Video shows Axel (still in Demyx's body) with Sora in the underworld._

**Axel: Huh? You! Wait a sec…Roxas?!**

"Huh?" Roxas responded, looking bewildered.

**Sora: Excuse me?**

**Axel: Roxas?! Oh it's no use…**

"Demyx, do you know what they're talking about?" Roxas muttered.

"Nope."

**Sora: Huh? What are you talking about?**

_Axel picks up a cue card._

**Axel: Now, let's see here… "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition." Right, did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one.**

"Right, we sure did." Xigbar muttered while Xaldin rolled his eyes.

**Sora: You're bizarre…**_gasps dramatically. Screen goes black._

"Kid, you have no idea." Luxord commented, grinning as several of the other nobodies laughed.

**Axel: **_(Voiceover)_** It got a bit messy after that, what, with me not knowing Demyx's powers and all.**

"I would pay good munny to watch that." Roxas laughed, earning a pout from Axel.

**Axel: Go see what Demyx is doing or something. Leave me alone.**

"Well, that was a bit rude, wasn't it?" Roxas said, smirking at Axel.

"I apologise, oh so very heartily, my fine fellow." Exclaimed Axel in an over-exaggerated British accent, proceeding this by jumping up and bowing in Roxas's direction. "Will you please forgive me?"

"Um, yeah sure." Murmured Roxas, shocked, while Demyx laughed at Axel's response and pulled the red-head back onto the sofa.

_Screen shows the top of Zexion's head in front of a blank wall._

**Zexion: Ok everyone, meeting in session. It seems number thirteen…**

_Zexion raises a hand, pointing downwards. The camera then moves downwards so we can see Zexion's face._

Xigbar let out a snort of laughter, before quickly deciding to shut up when Zexion turned to glare viciously at him. Demyx pinched Axel who was barely concealing a grin, subtly telling him to keep quiet. To Roxas's surprise, Axel seemed to have received the message.

**Zexion: There we are. It seems number thirteen has been having problems with certain members of the organization. So as such, we have decided that his room is now off-limits to anyone apart from our superior. Is that clear?**

"Aw, that's a shame. Roxy's gonna be lonely." Axel giggled, ignoring the blonde's eye roll.

**Xigbar: Damn.**

"Uh, what were you planning?" Xaldin frowned.

"You know what, I have no fucking idea." Xigbar sighed.

**Demyx: Ah, no more Friday night scrabble of Roxas's room.**

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't screw up my room."

"Ah, alright." Demyx said, sighing. "Axel, you'll have do it for me."

"Okie Dokie!" Axel laughed, grinning. Roxas turned to glare at Demyx.

"I hate you sometimes." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Love you too, Roxy." Demyx laughed.

**Marluxia: Well, we all know who this is directed at.**

"Oh, screw off."

"What a fabulous comeback." Maruxia hissed back.

"Same to you, Prat."

**Axel: What?! What?! Dem- mmm, I mean Axel, don't you have something to say on this matter, seeing as Roxas is your best friend?!**

"Ah, I'm touched Axel." Roxas smirked.

"Good to hear it!"

**Demyx: I think that Roxas should be renamed Biff, and then Ax- Demyx can go and visit Biff's room, because Biff is allowed visitors and Roxas is not.**

"Um… Well, that was imaginative." Roxas stated, looking confused.

"Shut up, Biff." Demyx said, yawning, stretching his arm before letting it fall over Axel's shoulder. Axel seemed very pleased with this arrangement, leaning back against the water-wielder with a grin.

**Xigbar: What. The. Fuck?!**

Several of the nobodies exchanged similar reactions at the bizarre statement.

**Vexen: No, because he is prime studying material!**

"Uh, what?!" Roxas exclaimed, looking positively disturbed, while several others wore similar expressions.

**Vexen: I-I mean… he has a keyblade! He doesn't even have one keyblade, he has two keyblades, two keyblades Xigbar!**

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing with ya, dude."

**Vexen: And no one else, does anyone else in this organization have a keyblade? Hmm? Anyone, anyone else I can study who has keyblades? Please tell me!**

"Geez, someone had too much coffee this morning." Axel smirked, ignoring the icy glare sent his way from Vexen.

"Um, I have a keyblade." Xion murmured.

"Maybe this is set before you came to the organization." Roxas replied with a shrug.

**Demyx: Ooh, ooh, I had one once!**

"Since when?" Roxas stared bewildered.

"Since just now apparently." Demyx replied, raising an eyebrow.

**Demyx: Well, I had a key. And a knife. And I glued them together. But that's almost the same.**

"I don't think it is. For one, a keyblade's a lot larger." Luxord commented, frowning.

"Ah maybe, but the main similarity is they can both stab people." Demyx replied with a laugh from Axel.

**Axel: Shut up Dem- I mean Axel. Shut up Axel.**

"Ooh, touchy."

**Zexion: Sorry Vexen, but the decision has already been made. Despite Axel's… interesting idea, Roxas's room is strictly off-limits to all who haven't got authorised permission.**

"Oh, how disappointing! Whose room will I hang out in now?" Axel pouted.

"Your own?" Roxas suggested with raised eyebrows.

"But that's booooooooring." The red-head whined.

"You can come in my room Axel. Now shut up both of you or you'll both find yourself having an early shower." Demyx threatened.

"Ooh, Demyx are you enjoying establishing dominance? Roxas laughed, smirking.

"I'm warning you Roxas…"

"Alrighty then." The blonde then turned around, consequently missing Axel sticking his tongue out at him to Demyx's amusement.

**Axel: You know what Zexion? **_Holds up their middle finger _**Fuck you! **_Turns around _**And fuck you! **_Turns around _**And fuck you Pretty boy!**

**Marluxia: Oh, thank you!**

Both Axel and Xigbar burst out laughing, almost immediately followed by Demyx, Roxas, and Larxene. Marluxia retracted into his corner, sulking and shooting glares at the rest of the organization. He couldn't wait to teach them all to respect him.

**Axel: And fuck you all very much! That's it, I'm out of here. **_Axel leaves._

"Fair enough then."

**Xigbar: Has anyone else realised how weird Demyx has been acting lately? No? Just me? Great.**

"No, I believe we've all noticed a change." Zexion muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Demyx: What? No, I haven't. Uh- I mean, um… Chakrams are neat.**

"Wow. Nice improvisation Demyx." Luxord grinned.

"Oh, screw you."

**Vexen: Well, if that is everything gentlemen, I must go have a very short, very private word with Axe-, Demyx, Demyx, but I must, um, bye!**

_Vexen runs off._

"That wasn't awkward at all." Xigbar sniggered, elbowing Vexen who glared back.

**Xigbar: What the hell is wrong with everyone? Did I miss some kind of retarded memo?**

"Probably, knowing this bloody place." Xaldin muttered.

_Goes to Axel in the corridor, who is stopped by Vexen._

**Vexen: So…**_ brushes off Axel's coat. _**Sorry, sorry. Um, uh, we need to talk about the slight Roxas related outburst.**

**Axel: I was slightly angry at the moment Vexen, you picked the wrong time.**

"Is there ever a right time?" Roxas said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel inquired loudly, pouting.

"Absolutely nothing, you Tosspot."

**Vexen: Yes, you see, that's the problem.**

"Is it now?"

**Vexen: You see, Demyx doesn't get angry.**

"Oh he does." Axel declared, snorting.

"Any stories you'd like to share, Eight?" Zexion asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"Not particularly, your 'Grand high scruffiness'." Axel smirked, as Zexion glared at him from under his fringe. Axel had obviously hit a soft spot full of bad memories, Roxas thought. He'd quite like to know what that was.

**Axel: But I'm not Demyx!**

**Vexen: Well, as far as they know, you are. And this is the illusion we wish to continue creating.**

"Oooooh, Mr Fancy has to get all technical!" Axel commented, before pulling faces at Vexen from across the room. Saix growled slightly, as he saw Axel's tongue flash across the room at the icy scientist. How did he end up with such ridiculous acquaintances?

**Axel: You need to go work on putting this right, Vexen.**

**Vexen: Yes, which is absolutely, critically, based on how long you can keep this up. If they find out, I am doomed!**

Xigbar opened his mouth to make some probably absolutely hysterical comment but was quickly stopped by Xaldin. To be fair Xaldin probably had a point, Xigbar thought. Vexen looked pissed.

**Vexen: I am a Dusk. I am a walking Dusk. Dusk-man walking.**

"That's a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" Axel smirked.

"Shush, Axel." Demyx replied.

**Axel: FINE! Shut up!**

_Axel walks off, followed by Vexen._

**Vexen: Demyx! Demyx, no, come back! Demyx! See you're meant to reply to the name Demyx!**

"But I don't wanna…"

_Axel turns back around and runs after Vexen._

**Axel: Come here! Come here!**

"Pfft, not likely." Luxord commented, thoroughly enjoying the chaos that ensued in these videos.

_Video then shows Xigbar and Zexion sitting in random room._

**Xigbar: That was the first sign, and then, like, the second encounter with Demyx was even weirder.**

Roxas started laughing. "I didn't think that was possible!"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Screw off, Roxy." Roxas glared at the use of that nickname, while Axel laughed at him.

_The sentence __**Earlier that day **__flashes across the screen._

"Wait, a flashback within a flashback?!" Axel eyes widened. "What does this mean?"

"Well, what do you think it means?" Demyx inquired.

"I dunno, that's why I asked you."

Demyx rolled his eyes with an exasperated grin.

_Screen shows Xigbar and Axel (in Demyx's body)_

**Xigbar: Hey, little dude.**

**Axel: Xigbar, I swear to God, if you are even thinking about your dick right now, while you're in the same room as me, I will rip it off and shove it into the hole that you have in your face!**

Xigbar blinked (or winked?). "Well, first off, RUDE. Second of all what the hell's that trying to infer?!" he shouted, looking sickened and shocked.

"I think they're trying to infer they want to rip off your dick and shove it into the hole you have in your face."

"Oh, fuck off, dude."

Axel merely laughed and shot him an innocent expression before leaning back against Demyx, who was laughing.

**Axel: I mean… uh… FUCK OFF!**

"Charming."

_Axel opens door._

**Axel: Don't fuck me, Xigbar!**

_Axel then storms out the room._

"I think we're starting to cotton to what the problem with Xigbar is." Xaldin muttered with a slight smirk, while Xigbar slouched grumpily, next to him, crossing his arms and huffing pointedly.

_Cuts back to Xigbar and Zexion._

**Xigbar: Something really fuckered is going on.**

"That's one way to describe it." Roxas muttered.

_Zexion looks at Xigbar, confused._

**Zexion: How the hell did you find me? I move rooms every week so no one can bother me.**

"Aw, don't be antisocial Zexy! It's not good for your… um, health! Yeah!" Axel yelled excitedly at the small schemer, who refused to deign that comment with a response. Axel might not approve of the habit, but it meant various periods of rare silence in which he could read in peace.

**Xigbar: Yeah, well, I'm here now.**

"Alrighty then."

**Xigbar: And I need your help.**

Zexion rolled his eyes. Why couldn't these wretched fools leave him alone?

**Xigbar: Cause something is going down with Axel and Demyx.**

"Ah no, we've been found out!" Axel said turning to Demyx with wide eyes.

"What a shame." Demyx replied, grinning before giving Axel a quick kiss to shut him up.

**Xigbar: It's almost like, I dunno, like they've swapped bodies.**

"Oh, no way did Xigbar work that out himself." Luxord muttered, smirking at the one-eyed glare shot his way.

**Zexion: Why would I know anything about that?**

**Xigbar: You and Vexen and stuff are like the science co, aren't you?**

"Ok, who is 'Stuff' supposed to be?"

**Xigbar: You haven't been doing anything have you?**

"Well, I don't think they've been doing anything like _that_." Axel said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Axel, I really hope that's not what they were suggesting." Roxas muttered, while Axel grinned wildly, basking in the ice-cold glowers blazing from the blonde and blue haired scientists.

**Zexion: I haven't.**

**Xigbar: Oh, but one of you has.**

"Apparently."

**Zexion: I said nothing.**

"Uh, yes, you did." Xion murmured.

**Xigbar: You're gonna help me.**

"Oh, am I now?" Zexion muttered viciously, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other nobodies.

**Zexion: What?**

**Xigbar: I gotta figure out if that is Dem inside Axel's body.**

"Um, why?" Several members of the organization felt like asking, but decided not to as they were not sure they wanted the answer…

**Zexion: And why do I need to help you with that?**

**Xigbar: You need to help me because you're smart. I need a sure-fire plan to figure out if it is actually Demyx inside Axel's body.**

**Zexion: Why do I care?**

"That's a fair question." Roxas muttered.

"Hey, Zexy! Why do you care?" Axel asked loudly, gaining eye rolls from several of his superiors. Zexion turned and gave the redhead a venomous glare from underneath the curtain of blue hair shadowing one side of his face. While fighting with the urge to hit Axel very thoroughly round the head with a very heavy hardback, Zexion slowly turned back to the screen. "I don't think he does care." Demyx whispered in Axel's ear.

"Oh."

**Xigbar: If you help me, I've got two tickets to My Chemical Romance.**

Zexion rolled his eyes. To coin Xigbar's phrase, AS IF. Besides Panic at the Disco were so much better.

_Zexion considers for a minute._

**Zexion: What row?**

**Xigbar: Front. Genuine tickets, swear on my life. I swear on my other eye, I have tickets to My Chemical Romance, front row.**

"Okkkkk, why does Xigbar have tickets to My Chemical Romance?" Demyx muttered, frowning.

"I don't, dude!"

"Well hypothetically, why would you have tickets to My Chemical Romance?" Demyx replied, grinning at his superior's obvious annoyance.

Xigbar merely stuck out his tongue at Demyx, before turning his back.

"Pfft, real mature." Demyx murmured, rolling his eyes, while Axel laughed beside him.

_Zexion sticks out his hand to seal the deal, which Xigbar shakes._

"Enjoy your concert, Zexy!"

**Xigbar: Glad we have an agreement. How do I figure out if that is actually Dem inside Axel's body?**

**Zexion: Well, I suppose, seeing as he got Chester back and hasn't been anywhere without him since, that would be one way.**

"Yay, Chester!" Axel yelled, grinning manically, while Roxas and Demyx exchanged worried looks.

**Zexion: Do a stop search on him or something, I don't know. He has Chester, it's most probably Demyx.**

**Xigbar: That could work.**

"Could it?" Luxord inquired.

**Zexion: Of course it could work. Of course it could work, I'm Zexion. I know things. I'm smart.**

"If you say so." Axel smiled at an aggravated Zexion.

**Zexion: Ok?**

**Xigbar: Ok.**

**Zexion: If I say it'll work, it'll work.**

"If you say-" Axel began.

"Oh, shut up, Eight."

"Ah, can't you just call me Axel?" he whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Plea-" Demyx quickly covered Axel's mouth with a hand, stopping him from continuing the pointless argument. Zexion shot him a quick expression of gratitude before turning back around.

**Zexion: God's sake…**

**Xigbar: Tis the perfect opportunity for me. All those times that Axel has been pissing around in my life, this is the perfect opportunity for me to get revenge on him.**

"Sorry?" Axel offered.

**Zexion: What, for like the time he stole all your eyepatches?**

"That was Roxas!"

"Don't bring me into this!" Roxas protested, backing away.

**Xigbar: Yep.**

**Zexion: And the time when he dyed your hair pink?**

"Ok, I've never done that. It's a great idea though." Axel smiled innocently, fooling nobody.

"Oi!" Xigbar shouted, looking pissed.

"Alright, alright, keep your non-pink hair on."

**Xigbar: Yep.**

**Zexion: And the time he glued your hands to your face?**

At this both Axel and Demyx burst out laughing, both having been guilty for that prank and had thoroughly enjoyed the outcomes. From he was giving them, however, it appeared Xigbar had not enjoyed it, Roxas noticed. Oh well, idiots will be idiots, he thought.

**Xigbar: That was fucking weird.**

At this point, Axel and Demyx were now giggling into each others shoulders, ignoring both the amused and annoyed attentions of their colleagues. Both Roxas and Xion just stared exasperatedly at them. Xigbar was now resisting the temptation to facepalm, as he did not want to tempt fate again.

**Xigbar: And the time that he took my eye, I'm a bit sore about that.**

"Ok, that one seriously wasn't me." Axel declared. "Just out of interest, how did you lose your eye?"

"Not telling." Xigbar smirked.

"Ah, come on. Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

Axel looked incredibly confused. "But, but I said please and everything!" He turned to Demyx, with wide, sad, eyes. Smirking, Demyx leaned over and whispered quickly in the redhead's ear before withdrawing, leaving Axel looking a lot happier and a little mischievous. Roxas was beginning to worry…

**Zexion: Yeah, I can imagine.**

Xigbar snorted.

**Zexion: He still has that, you know**.

Axel started giggling before being swiftly silenced by a look from both Xigbar and Demyx.

**Xigbar: Fuck.**

**Zexion: Well, go do something about it then.**

"I will not be told what to do!" Xigbar announced.

"Shut up, Two."

"Yes, Superior."

**Xigbar: I will. Revenge is within my grasp.**

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: Drama queen." Axel muttered, not wishing to draw the attention of anymore of Xigbar's wrath.

**Zexion: Then why are you still here?**

Luxord snorted. Congratulations to Zexion for bringing some sense to this Goddamn show.

**Xigbar: I dunno, I'm just kind of savouring the moment, I think.**

"Told ya; drama queen."

"We heard you the first time Axel."

**Xigbar: I'll leave you to it. Have a good one!**

Zexion sighed in relief. Thank God, that imbecile had finished harassing his counterpart.

_Scene changes; Demyx walks in humming then Xigbar pops up._

**Xigbar: Hey! This is a random search!**

**Demyx: What?**

**Xigbar: I have the authority as number Two. **_Holds up badge before withdrawing it quickly._

**Demyx: Let me see!**

**Xigbar: To strip search you on demand. **_Xigbar waves badge around wildly while Demyx tries to look._

"I don't like the fact that sentence had the word 'strip' in it." Axel crossed his arms, huffing. Not knowing what else to do, Roxas patted him on the arm sympathetically.

**Demyx: What?**

**Xigbar: So, all I need from you is to empty all your belongings into here.** _Pulls out bag._

"No. Don't wanna."

"Axel, they're not talking to you."

"Yeah, they better not be."

Demyx rolled his eyes.

**Xigbar: That you have on your person. Do it! I'm number two!**

Marluxia sniggered. "Yeah, you are." Luckily for him, Xigbar didn't hear this comment.

_Demyx rummages in pockets. Xigbar counts them off._

**Xigbar: Hairspray.**

"Well, yeah. Takes a lot to keep those spikes defying gravity." Demyx commented.

Roxas turned to him, confused. "How'd you know?"

"Since he's in the room next door to mine, Axel believes it's his right to nick my hairspray as he pleases." Demyx said, smiling.

At this, Axel looked guilty. "Uh… Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it Ax."

"Yeah, I was gonna say Demyx, you can't talk. How much spray do you use on your mullet?" Roxas smirked.

"You ruined the moment, Roxas."

**Xigbar: Come on… Lightbulb.**

"What? No, wait, I don't wanna know!" Roxas said, shaking his head.

**Xigbar: And a Naruto headband.**

"Did you nick it from Roxas or something?" Luxord said, looking exhaust.

**Demyx: Yep. Careful… might break.**

_Demyx searches some more._

**Xigbar: And?**

"What are they fucking expecting, an elephant?" Xaldin raised an eyebrow.

_Demyx pulls out a pack of oreos. Then Xigbar pats Demyx down, searching._

"Um, isn't he not allowed to touch my coat?" Axel pointed out.

"Get over it, Ax."

**Xigbar: The pants!**

"Lovely. Do we know if Xigbar's been mucking about with Vexxen's stuff as well?" Xaldin dodged the slap from Xigbar, before laughing as Xigbar almost hit Saix, who was already looking pissed as hell.

**Xigbar: Undo your coat.**

"Subtle, Xigbar. Real subtle." Demyx muttered, while Axel and Roxas looked disgusted.

**Demyx: Ummmm…**

**Xigbar: As your number two superior, I order you to undo your coat.**

_Demyx undoes the coat._

"Xigbar's enjoying this way too much."

"Shut it, dude."

_After a moment, Demyx pulls out Chester._

**Xigbar: Chester.**

"Yes, Chester." What you gonna do about it?"

"Axel, shush."

**Xigbar: Why do you have Demyx's pet? **

**Demyx: Umm… I'm babysitting.**

"Wow. What an excuse." Roxas muttered.

**Demyx: Heartless, Chester sitting. But not sitting on Chester.**

"Good to know." Luxord commented.

**Demyx: Just looking after him. Chester-looking after him.**

_Xigbar offers the bag._

**Demyx: He doesn't like the dark…**

"Awwwww…" Xion cooed with wide eyes, while Larxene stared at her weirdly before scoffing.

**Xigbar: Put it in the bag, Axel.**

**Demyx: He doesn't like dark places.**

**Xigbar: Axel. Put it in the bag.**

"Alright, no need to bite my head off…"

_Demyx covers Chester's eyes and lowers him into the bag._

**Xigbar: Right. Now be on your way.**

_Xigbar ducks out of sight and Demyx hesitates before walking away._

_**Now go see part three. **__Goes across the screen._

"Alrighty then!" Axel giggled, leaping up to change the video. Xigbar was just glad that was over; then again he didn't know what was coming next…

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you did!**

**Updates will hopefully be monthly at least, so see you next month hopefully!**

**BYE!**


End file.
